Red Wine
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: Because of her father's mistakes,she is taking the price.And now forced into the life of a prostitute,she lost her family,her friends,her life.How is she to get by?Maybe that silver haired gentleman under the moon can. Ch.8 up!
1. Prologue

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I would right this? No? Then stop bugging!**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Prisoner**_

Loneliness, cold, pain, betrayal….all words that describe one's, who are prisoners of life's cruelty. Darkness surrounded the building, indicating the day had retired for the night. Also meaning business was closed for the day.

In a corner, lay a lonely young maiden at the age of 19. Jet black raven hair surrounded her as she lay on the cold depths of the flooring of the building. A tear drop dropped from her blue smoky eyes down her silky smooth white skin as she looked up, out her window at the beautiful, shining full moon. Its rays spilled on her naked form as if it was trying to comfort her in a silent way. But sadly, no comfort came through, not even joys of the beauty moon penetrated her pained eyes. All she could see is darkness, pain, and betrayal as the memories passed through the dank corridors of her mind and soul.

Betrayed, abandoned, used, dumped, words that hit Kagome's heart of how she was brutally treated from the person she loved. Why he did it? Simply because he had a major gambling problem and happened to have lost all money, forcing him to sell her to a life of despair just to get it back. Who did it? No other than the person she valued and cherished. Brought her into this world but later tossed her away and took her world away.

Oh yes, she trusted him, she loved him only to be turned against her. It was his entire fault, but no one did anything to stop him. And because of him, she was sold to a life's down of a prostitute. Made into a sex toy for men to pay their money to earn a good fuck or for their own pleasures to get away from the stress.

Now she lays, her virginity lost the day she was sold. Replaying how the whole situation happened. The day she lost her happiness and joy, the day she lost her friends and family, the day she was sold forever as a prisoner of a whore, the day she lost her virginity, the day of her birthday, and the day she was betrayed by her own father.

A/N: How's that for a start of a story? Well not start, but that's the prologue. I'm just wondering if it catches attention that I should continue the story. So yes? No? Continue? Let me know. R&R!


	2. How It Began I

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, mo matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Ah hell with it, I was thinking of posting the chapter on my b-day but I guess a day early can't hurt_

_Kag: Yay! Happy 1 day early birthday DG!_

_DG: Umm that's a …long greeting._

_Kag: I know, but it's not your b-day yet so hey why not: shrugs: anyway is this the start of the story?_

_DG: Does it look like it? You saw the reviews; they want me to continue…looks like they're interested_

_Kag: But me… A prostitute! How could you!_

_Sess: Hmm…I guess you're more than a wench…more like a whore_

_Kag: Sesshomaru! …. What is he doing here? …. And TAKE THAT BACK!_

_Sess: Uh…no_

_DG: He's here because he's in the story too, ah duh_

_Kag: Oo! You made me a whore and now you're adding him! I already hate this story_

_DG: Hey they liked the idea, so I have to go with it….go with the flow girl_

_Sess: Poor whore….oops I mean Kagome : smirks:_

_Kag: growls:_

_DG: Story time!_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**How it began Part I**_

_Kagome Higurashi here and this is the story of my life. Well….the story of how my life changed to be exact. My life was perfect as can be, smarts of probably 5 average women's brains together, mastered all martial arts, well-known throughout my village, beauty of a megami…or so I'm told, have 2 well loved parents, an annoying pest of a little brother, I live in a castle _(Japanese)_ thanks to the rep of my otou, and friends to the end. Sighh… just hearing this, you'd think my life had no flaws or errors, that it's perfect with nothing to go wrong….: buzzard: Wrong answer! Honestly you'd think at age 19 you'd live a life of freedom, but mine…HAHA…FAR from freedom! FAR from perfect…FAR from nothing going wrong…Far from being far…ahem…you get the point. Anyway, as I was saying, my life changed and it all happened on my birthday July 26. Urm… really it all started 2 days before my birthday….where my life took its turn on the big ride on the roller coaster. Where the ride began….where my life had changed…._

_**-Rewinding back 2 Days-**_

"Iie! Iie! Iie! _Iie!!_ All wrong!" shouted an onna, "The yukata supposed to be sliver satin with embroidered blue Sakura blossoms and satin blue obi!" the middle aged onna screeched a servant, "Does this look like the yukata I explicitly asked for!?"

The onna in her mid-thirties yet looked like an early 20 year old teen with her jet straight black raven hair that came down all the way down her back and had a light red satin ribbon tying her hair together in the ends. Her eyes sapphire blue as the sea, skin pale as a ghost, full lips as red as blood, and a body that made people mistake her for a mere twenty year old girl. She wore a red silk kimono that matched her flush angry face from all that screaming she had done all day. Her kimono consisted of black threads that were woven around the kimono and had outlined the cloth. Her black silk pants that fit just right on her, showed her feminine curves.

The servant bowed numerous of times taking back the yukata while whimpering, "Iie mistress. Gomen nasai Higurashi-san I'll fix it right away," the servant bowed once again before scurrying off to fix the yukata.

The onna exhaled harshly in a un-lady like fashion, as she fell back into her chair and rubbed her temples. She had been working and screaming all morning, it was passed noon, and still things weren't ready. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her stressing body; before she had an early death. A few minutes later, another young onna, that looked identical to her but much younger, came into the room smiling and tilted her head at the stressed out onna.

She resembled the onna in many ways, yet had different appearances compared to her. She had a beautiful scent of Sakura and jasmines around her aura for one thing. Her jet black raven hair was slightly wavy, which came down half way down the back of her baby soft skin that too was pale. She wore a plain blue satin yukata, but it fit her like a second skin as it outlined all her curves of her body, 2 slits at the side that showed her long slim legs under it. It matched her smoky blue eyes that you could loose yourself in its fog and depths. And little silk red rose petals woven in bringing out her cherry red lips. In other words she looked more heavenly, or as the villagers would say, the musume of a kami and megami or a replica of a tenshi.

"Working hard mama?"

She smiled as she walked over to where her okaa-san sat and stood behind her, where she then took her okaa's shoulders and massaged them gently, relieving her from her stress. The stressed onna stopped massaging her temples and had them dropped to her lap as she relaxed under her daughter's soothing touch. She slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head back a bit to rest her head on her daughter's chest.

The onna sighed, "Hai Kagome, all to prepare for your 19th birthday," she smiled as she tilted her head up to look at her growing daughter.

Kagome bent down to face her okaa and smiled brightly, "You didn't have to do all this you know. The family, Sango, Miroku, and a big chocolate keki are all I need to be with for my birthday," she said softly, yet matter-of-factly as she furrowed her eyebrows at her okaa.

She patted her musume's hands and shook her head, "You are to marry at this age Kagome-koi, and this may be the last time I get to celebrate or spend time with you," she sighed with a bit of remorse.

Kagome rolled her eyes of how persistence her mother was with her getting married. "Mama, how many times must I tell you, I'm not going to marry? There isn't a guy I find a slight interest in," she groaned, as she stopped massaging her shoulders, bent down, and wrapped her arms around her okaa, laying her head on her mother's shoulder while lacing their hands together.

"And how many times do I have to say, don't say that? There are plenty of gentlemen that would love to take your hand. How about that gentleman, ano...what's his name? Hono...Hobo...Homo..."

Kagome grinned, "Mama…that's mean," she watched her mother form a smile on her lips, "Hojo-kun okaa…and I'm starting to get the feeling I'm not wanted in this family." She pouted.

"Ah yes, Isha Hojo...the one who plans to be a healer, no? And don't feel like that dear, we just want what's best for you."

Kagome chuckled, "Hai, hai, I know...but anyway, he's not my type. Sure, he's sweet and kind, but those are not the words I want my husband to be," she wistfully sighed.

Her mother made a stern face at her musume and sighed audibly. "You say that to all the boys in this village,"

"Mou! …I do not! I only say that to Hojo-kun because _he_ is! The rest are hentai! I might as well marry Miroku while I'm at it!"

True the males at her age had a mind of a pervert such as Miroku, which she didn't want her future koibito to be groping other women while with her. If he did that, it would be like marrying Miroku, and that thought made Kagome shudder in disgust. Now Miroku is a good guy and was very wise when you needed advise, but when it came to relationships, let's just say he didn't really take that into consideration as he fondled with other women's backsides.

Kagome just wanted to have a husband to love her, cherish her, and love her and only her. Someone who is unique…that can be humorous when it get quiet at times, be considerate and compassionate when she's feeling sad and alone, be sweet and yet feisty, just someone…She looked for that certain person that would fulfill that need but sadly, no one in this village was that person. So she was to remain single until she meets that guy and until then, she spent her time with her loved ones because one day she might not see them again when that time comes.

Giving up, she sighed and clasped her hands tighter with her daughter's, "Kagome I just want you to love someone and not live a lonely life." She reasoned, hoping she would reconsider her answer.

"And I will…when I find the right one," she smiled patting her okaa's hand this time. "After all who knows, under this sky the person I love might be under it." she winked.

Kagome's okaa and she shared a laugh. But the mother and daughter moment had to come to an end, when the servants came in. Kagome and her okaa stopped laughing. Kagome released their hands as she then stepped away from where she stood, for her mother to stand up. They turned to the intruding servants.

"Kikyo-sama, the yukata is set and we request your opinion on these decorations," one of the female servants bowed as she spoke.

She sighed, "Very well," Kikyo then turned to her daughter, "Go out, and spend time with friends, ne?" she smiled.

Kagome nodded and gave her mother a kiss to her cheek as she then headed out. She stepped out of the castle grounds into the well streets of her village. She took a deep breath of air before running off to find her friends. As she ran, she passed by a few villagers she knew. The villagers her age turned and greeted her with a smile to their faces.

"Konnichi wa Kagome-chan" her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka chorused.

"Konnichi wa," she waved to them as she ran on passed them.

Kagome turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a chest, sending both her and the other, flying to the ground. Kagome groaned as she rubbed her backside from the impact of the hard soil. She then looked across her to see if the other was okay, only to see Hojo, gathering his dropped and scattered herbs.

"Gomen nasai Hojo-kun! I was in a rush, I didn't see where I was going," she gasped as she started to help him pick up his herbs.

Hojo blushed, but Kagome didn't notice it since she was so engrossed on picking up the herbs. "No problem at all Kagome-chan, daijoubu?" he asked looking over her, for any injuries or such.

"Hai, I'm fine. Gomen for bumping into like that, I was just looking for Sango-chan and Miroku-kun," she smiled when the last of the herbs were picked up, where they then stood up and Kagome handed him the herbs she gathered.

"Arigato...Hm…I recall seeing them at the rice field a little earlier with your otouto and Kohaku-kun," he took the herbs from her.

Kagome's face brightened at the new information given to her. She then smiled as she then bowed and went around him as she ran off with her turning slightly screaming back, "Arigato Hojo-kun, ja!" she waved and turned forward as she ran to the fields.

After running for what seemed like five minutes, Kagome neared the fields and spotted her friends. An onna her age, who had chestnut straight hair wearing her regular kimono she wore for outside bases, a male that was dressed in purple and robes that had short black hair with a small ponytail in the back, 2 earrings in one ear and the other one earring. And then the 2 teenaged boys with them, one being her oh so lovable otouto, Souta, and the other Kohaku, his best friend and the otouto of her best friend's.

They were on the other side that seemed to be chasing each other to pass the time. Miroku was doing his usual, flirting and hitting on rice-field women who were working out in the fields while Sango supervised him. She knocked some sense into him with her fists as he tried to get the onna to bare his children or try to get a feel.

She rolled her eyes and walked their way, tired from her run. Sango was the first one to spot her. Sango, who had one of her fists in the cuffs of Miroku's robes and another raised ready to hit him, then tossed Miroku down like it was nothing and she waved at Kagome as she neared them.

"About time you got here!" she grinned as Kagome grabbed her best friend, who was like an ane-ki to her and gave her a hug.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she released her from their embrace. "Well if someone told me you were gonna be here, I would have come earlier!" she retorted.

An eyebrow rose in question, "Then how did you know we were here, if you didn't know?"

"Hojo-kun." she merely said as she looked over to Miroku who was dusting off his robes as he stood.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…should've stayed with him then! And before you say anything, I don't care if you don't like him like that, you really need to find a guy to be with you know." she shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive manner.

"Oh look who's talking…but then again, I know you have certain feelings for a certain guy in mind." Kagome grinned as she spotted a tint of pink forming on her friend's cheeks.

"I do _not_, like Miroku like that!" she fired.

"Who said it was Miroku?"

The two stopped talking when an arm went around both girls as they looked over their shoulder to see Miroku standing there, to their side, grinning.

"You rang ladies? Don't fret, there's enough Miroku, for all." he gave his famous perverted grin.

His cheeks were met by two fists on each one. Miroku fell to the ground, rubbing his abused cheeks; there, formed 2 red rock shaped circles on his face.

"You wish hentai." Sango grumbled angrily looking down at the poor houshi.

Miroku pouted. "Dearest Sango your words hurt me, yet the feel of your bottom heals my soul," he sighed happily as one hand was placed over his heart and the other met with her round derriere.

Sango's eye widened, then heatedly narrowed as she held a clenched fist and gritted her teeth slowly. The fist descended and hit Miroku's head on the mark, making him as good as out for a while. Kagome giggled with her hand covering her mouth from bursting into uncontrollable laughs. Sango quicklu noticed this and sent a death glare her way, but Kagome wasn't affected by it.

"You like him," Kagome said in more of a statement.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she grumbled.

Kagome jumped up and down laughing, "You admitted it! You didn't even deny it! HAHA! Sango likes Miroku, Sango likes Miroku," she chanted playfully over and over.

"If you don't be quiet Kagome-chan, you'll end up like him," Sango tried to threaten, by pointing down to the unconscious Miroku.

Kagome looked down to see a lump was starting to form where Sango had hit him at. Sometimes she felt sorry for the guy, but then again he deserved it and never learned. She knew Sango would never hurt her like that, but she knew when to call it quits. It embarrassed the girl enough for one day.

Rolling her eyes this time, she remarked. "Yea, yea, yea whatever you say… Anyway, come on. Okaa is doing the decorations now, and you've been complaining to do them," she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her along.

"I still can't see why you couldn't just have a regular dinner celebration," Sango mumbled. She turned and called back to the two 14 year old boys, "Oi time to head back, bring the hentai while you're at it," she yelled as she allowed her friend to drag her back to the village.

Once they reached the village, Kagome let go of Sango, letting her walk for herself. They arrived at the castle, where servants were still scurrying around getting things done.

"Wow Kagome, your okaa's really going an all out for this party," she whistled at the food being passed her and Kagome, and the decorations being set up.

Kagome rolled her azure eyes, "I tried to tell her, but she won't listen," she grunted as a servant pushed passed her with flowers in his hands.

"What about your otou? Why isn't he doing anything?" she asked curiously as they started walking around to avoid rushing servants.

Kagome shrugged, "Probably gambling again, I swear that man may be a yakuza but if he keeps this up we're gonna be out in the streets," she scowled.

"Kagome, your otou is the leader of the Kumo gang in this village, why would you live in the streets?" Sango turned as another servant passed them with a tray of fruit. She slyly snatched a momo from the tray and bit into the sweet goodness.

Kagome sighed. "I just get this feeling that's all," she whispered so low, that if Sango wasn't near her at all, she wouldn't have heard it.

All the sudden, Sango stopped chewing gasped. The few pieces of undigested momo fell from her open mouth. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her as Sango then noticed her un-chewed food on the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand that had the momo, before placing her free hand over her mouth.

She lowered her hand and whispered. "Oh my…you have a feeling…that's not good, not good at all!" she made a frown on her face.

Kagome's looked at her suspiciously. "Naze."

Sango looked suspiciously around them for anyone that was listening in before putting the hand that was over her mouth and placed it on her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard Kagome-chan! …My otou told me when he sailed to the Foreign Western lands, that if you have a feeling about something, it might come true later," she emphasized her point by leaning in and whispering, "Bad things happen when you have an odd feeling about something."

Sango looked around once more to make sure they were alone before continuing.

"My otou told me, in one of his trips a guy had a feeling his wife was using him to get his money. He didn't believe it but, 2 days later when he became broke from gambling, the woman indeed left him when she found out, only to have poisoned him before leaving him for another tycoon."

Kagome's eyes widened for a second, before returning to the normal size, "Is this another joke of yours Sango? Last time it was the Americans being ruled by a monkey with a plant for a name. For all I know, that wife could've been a gold-digger and left the man to keep that money going." She scoffed.

She stood in front of her silent. Sango just stared at her, her chestnut eyes, glaring into her azure eyes unblinking, as if she was actually serious about this one. Kagome stared paled and she gulped a bit. Sango pulled back. The sides of her lips tugged up in a smile before dropping into a roaring laughter at her friend when she observed her reaction.

"I'm kidding Kagome-chan, there's no such thing," she waved her hand and bit into her momo. "I think…that monkey ruling the states is true. And you could be right about that wife being a hussy wanting money, but the feeling? …Nah. You must be coming down on something."

Kagome glared, annoyed at her friend and she just shrugged.

"But then again…you take things so seriously, no wonder you get these 'feelings'," Sango quoted with her fingers as she joked and threw away her finished momo. "Just don't jinx it, ne?" she smiled.

"Jinx? …what's that?"

Sango placed her hands on her hips. "Something father picked up when he sailed to Europe, said weird onna that have round glass balls and wear smutty outfits as they tell one's future, have the power to jinx you or curse you," she tapped her chin thinking about it.

Kagome looked at her ane-ki flatly and rolled her eyes once again.

"Really now Sango; onna cursing another person? That is just plain ridiculous, that's as ridiculous as the witchcraft my okaa used to tell my otouto back then. If anyone's jinxed it's your otou picking up on that crap," she said heatedly.

Sango smiled unaffected by the comment, "Hey, that's what I get for having an interesting otou that travels around the sea," she then giggled.

Kagome sighed. "Come on, we need to finish these decorations."

Nodding, they then for the rest of the night, Kagome and Sango helped setting up around the castle. When it was late at night, Kagome said her goodbyes to Sango and headed to bed. She went to her room and slid her shoji door close. She lay down her futon and sighed. She turned to her window and smiled dreamily to midnight sky. _Who knows, under this sky the person I love might be under it…_ Kagome smiled and drifted to sleep.

SKSKSK

The next morning the sun rises came through Kagome's windows and sprayed on her face. Kagome was then roused awake as she opened her eyes only to be blinded by the light. She groaned covering her eyes from hurting her sight and stretched lazily as she was still laid out. She stretched her legs and arms like a neko, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled slightly as she jumped from her futon and dashed around collecting her clothes she was to wear for the day as she headed to the onsen to relax. Heading to the onsen, she stepped out of shoji where she then spotted Muso, one of her otou's gang members, standing around the gardens. _Wonder what he's doing here...probably doing something for otou...oh well._

Muso looked identical to her otou, like a twin brother, but they weren't related at all. Muso had black inky hair that waved down his back; he was muscular with his strong abs and steel biceps. But his face made him look harmless and was the only thing that differed from her father; when he had calm blue-green eyes and baby soft skin, her father had red piercing eyes and rough smooth skin. When Kagome first laid eyes on Muso, she found him attractive, but when she saw him in action when he killed off a yakuza from another gang, she thought twice. She didn't want to have a violent husband so, she remained friends with him.

"Ohayo Muso-kun," Kagome smiled as she neared him.

Muso turned to face her and nodded in response.

"Have you seen my otou? I haven't seen him all week and he didn't come home last night," her tone a little concerned.

Muso paused for a moment thinking whether to tell her, but seeing her sweet, happy face he couldn't, at least not yet. "He…he had business to take care of Kagome," he smiled slightly. "Don't worry, he's fine." he assured her.

Kagome nodded and smiled in trusting. "Arigato Muso-kun, be sure to tell my otou that I'm proud of him and miss him."

Muso nodded and Kagome walked off to her destination. Muso watched her retreating form and sighed. He was supposed to tell her, but she looked so much alike like her okaa and was so sweet, he couldn't tell her the truth. But sooner or later she was to find out, it was either now or the hard way. As always, when it came to bad news, someone got hurt in the end. This time it was Kagome.

Muso sighed; kami must love him for making him the messenger of reporting the bad news, it was as if he were the grim reaper. He turned and walked away, what fun his job was he thought bitterly.

Kagome reached her private and secluded onsen and stripped out of her clothes. She placed her clothes nearby and stepped into the warm water. She sighed and smiled tomorrow was her birthday and all her friends and family were going to be there. She washed her body and her hair from the dirt that was stuck to her skin with her freshly oils. She then dunked down under water washing off the bubbles and foam. When she emerged, she exhaled and sat back at the side of the onsen. She sat there for a few minutes, before getting out, drying herself, and placing on her outfit. It was a sliver silk kimono that had kanji writings all over it in woven in black thread, wit sliver sleeves were just an inch past her shoulders. Her black hakamas hanged loosely as she then walked back to the castle.

Arriving back to the castle, she noticed Muso was long gone from the last time she saw him. Once inside, she gasped when she saw who stood there. She broke into a grin and ran over to him who turned to her and smiled back opening his arms for the incoming hug.

"Papa! I missed you so!" she smiled throwing herself into his open arms.

He smiled and hugged her. "Now Kagome I wasn't gone that long, was I?" he joked.

Kagome released her otou and stared sternly at him, like a child that had been misbehaving.

"Last time you were here was when I was born," she teased, giggling as he made a frustrated face. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "So you are staying for my birthday, huh, huh. ne?" she asked hopefully as she made a puppy face.

Her otou chuckled, "But of course, it's my eldest child's 19th birthday, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you papa," she whispered.

Her otou chuckled and pulled her back to look at her face, where a tear dropped, he wiped the tear with his thumb and smiled, "And I too, Kagome."

After a few minutes of silence, her father released her and stretched. He looked around at the surrounding beautiful decorations around him. "Wow, you've been busy. Kikyo's really on a roll." he chuckled observing the blues, whites, blacks, and reds.

"Yea, no thanks to you," came a voice.

Kagome and her otou turned to the voice to see Kikyo standing there looking annoyed with her arms across her chest.

"Where have you been Onigumo?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes on him dangerously.

Onigumo shook his head and walked to where his koi stood. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She didn't return the hug as she continued to cross her arms and scowl at him, in a way that said 'I'm-not-backing-down.'

"Nice to see you too, Kikyo."

Kikyo pulled away from him and looked up into his red eyes. "How many did you kill? How many did you sacrifice?" she calmly said coldly.

Kagome watched her father and mother display their odd way of expressing their love.

"Kikyo-koi, you know I can't tell you that since I, myself, don't even know...I seemed to have lost track after 1." He grinned earning a deeper scowl from his wife. He smiled as he continued, "Besides Kikyo-koi, that's my life, I must make sacrifice to ensure I excel," he reasoned glancing back at his daughter for a bit at the corner of his eyes.

Kikyo sighed, there was no end to him and his ways, "Well leave Naraku to your life of killing, but in this house you're Onigumo, husband and father of 2 kids, who might I add, need you here."

Onigumo captured his koibito's lips with his for a few seconds before they broke apart from an 'aw' from behind them. Kagome couldn't help but aw at the sight when her parents were all lovey dovey. This is what she sorted wanted in a husband….excluding the gambling and killing other life. Times like these, she wished her otou wasn't the yakuza leader, then it would be like this everyday...happy...complete.

"Correction wife, we have 1 kid and one bijin," Onigumo smiled looking back at Kagome who blushed.

He brought out a hand for Kagome to take which she complied as she walked forward to take her father's hand. He pulled his musume into the embrace as he hugged the two onna he valued in his life. Kagome smiled happily and wished it could stay like that forever. But sadly life was cruel and had other plans for her.

"Now, to make up for not being here, I'm gonna spend this whole day with my musume, ne?" Onigumo smiled letting go of the women and turned to his musume. "How about going around the village once more, for old time sakes?" he smiled.

An eyebrow rose at the suggestion, "Demo….papa, it's not like I'm leaving for good," she suspicious glared.

"True, but I haven't had done that with my musume and I might never once you get married," he reasoned.

Kagome sighed annoyed. _There it goes again! ...With the never getting to do things anymore once I get married...if I EVER get married! Kami! They make it sound like I'm leaving for good...I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! Get it through your heads! _Kagome was mentally screaming in her head, but managed to shut her mouth, only showing discomfort when her eye twitched.

"Fine," she grumbled, as she kissed her okaa goodbye and headed out the door.

Onigumo too kissed his wife goodbye as he followed his musume out. He held out his arm for her to take when he stood outside with his musume. Kagome rolled her eyes and forced a smile as she looped her arm with his and they went off into the village. Kagome waved hello to the villagers and they looked over her to say hello as well, but one look of who she was walking with they scurried away in fright and muttering. "Naraku," as they ran back inside the safety of their homes.

Kagome watched the villagers run back inside their huts and sighed annoyingly at her father, who was pointing his nose up in the air at the reactions he was getting. Apparently, he was happy of the fear the villagers were giving him, it showed they knew who he was and to know who not to mess with if they valued their lives.

"Papa, stop that," she hissed at him, "Remember what okaa said, leave Naraku to your yakuza gang, you're not with them now, you're my otou, Onigumo Higurashi, so act like him."

Onigumo chuckled at his musume, "Hai, hai of course koi. My, you remind me so much of your okaa." He teased.

Kagome huffed silently as they walked to the fields where the wind blew through their hair and they stayed a bit to enjoy nature and its beautiful scenery, before moving on. They walked around observing as the villagers stood by their merchants and trinkets out to sell. Kagome let go of her otou's arms and walked over to look at the items. She awed when she spotted a black Sakura blossom sitting there. She picked it up and looked at it as she lightly brushed her fingers over the silk petals down to the black ribbons making sure not to apply to much pressure in fear of breaking such a beautiful and fragile item. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up behind her to see her otou, looking straight ahead, but pointing to the hair accessory in her hand. She followed his gaze to the villager who was nodding, but had a little fear shown in his face. Obviously he knew who he was dealing with. Her otou took out a couple of hundreds of yen and handed to the merchant before turning to Kagome. He smiled as he took the blossom from her hand and placed it behind her ear in her hair. He took a step back and nodded.

"There...Kansei," he smiled taking his hand and brushing it across her soft skin.

Kagome was a bit flushed, as she murmured, "Arigato otou."

Onigumo nodded. Kagome smiled and took his hand once again and went off around the village. Soon after a long while, the sun was setting and they needed to get home. When they arrived home, they were greeted with dinner set and ready to be eaten.

"Arigato otou, I had fun," Kagome kissed her father and went to sit down next to Souta, who was sending envious glares at her.

"Oi, no fair, you got to spend a whole day with papa," whined Souta.

Kagome grinned, "Better luck next time otouto."

Souta grimaced as Kagome helped herself to her bangohan, smiling the whole time. Her otou shook his head, sitting down to eat as well.

SKSKSK

Next morning Kagome was ecstatic, it was her birthday today and she couldn't help, but be wide awake early in the morning; clearly the sun was still rising and her family was still asleep. She had even been at the onsen and had her sliver satin yukata on that her okaa had made. She smiled and when she saw her reflection of herself in the water.

When she had awakened, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful yukata that was set out for her at the foot of her futon. Immediately, she knew it was from her okaa, since her otou didn't have the time to get her such clothing done and Souta didn't even know her favorite colors were blue and sliver. She even saw the servant making it as she grumbled incoherent words about her okaa, last night.

Now, Kagome stood in her beautiful yukata, with her hair out with the blossom her otou had bought her last night in her hair once more, as she ran back into the village to wake her family. But when she reached there, she saw already her friends and family there waiting her.

"Minna," she whispered.

Sango scowled. "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna celebrate your birthday?" she reached for Kagome's hands and pulled her inside.

Kagome gasped. Most of the villagers in the village were there to wish her a happy birthday. She was near to tears when, three girls and a boy came up to her.

"Tanjobi Omedeto Kagome-chan!" chorused her tomodachi.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gave her a warm hug before moving aside for the others for their turn. Kagome giggled as Hojo turned a bit pink as he wished her a happy birthday. She pulled him into a hug, making his blush even darker. Her friends laughed as he quickly let go, before waving goodbye to mingle with other villagers, along with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, leaving her with Sango and Miroku, where he had yet to wish her as well. Knowing him, Kagome glared at him and held out her hand to shake.

"Kagome-sama, I'm offended. We have known each other for a decade and you don't trust me?" he shook her hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she answered with a simple, "Nope."

Miroku smirked as he pulled her into an embrace anyway. Kagome gasped and felt Miroku's hands for the first time above her waist. Sango seemed a bit stunned too, but sighed anyway, _3..._

"There...now that wasn't bad, now was it," he grinned pulling her arms distances apart from her. _2..._

Kagome looked at him impressed "I guess I was wrong...Gomen Miro-" _1..._

Before she could finish, she felt a squeeze to her butt. She gritted her teeth and punched him to the ground.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Sango looked at him not surprised.

Miroku groaned, "I couldn't help it! She looks too sekushi in that yukata," he grinned.

Sango and Kagome lifted a foot and stomped on Miroku's back, making him arch as he yelped.

"Let that be a lesson hentai," Sango made a resemblance of a growl as she and Kagome walked away from the pained man.

"Tanjobi omedeto...Kagome-sama," Miroku gasped out before he groaned an "ow" he looked across the room to see a bishoujo by herself.

Before the young onna could blink, Miroku was in front of her with her hand in cupped with his.

"Hello milady," he grinned.

SKSKSK

Sango and Kagome were talking with some villagers, sharing a good laugh. When her okaa came out with a chocolate keki, Kagome gasped happily. When she was about to cut the keki, Sango stopped her.

"Matsu Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome shot Sango an impatient glare waiting for her to continue. Sango pulled out 19 sticks out of her kimono and started to place them on the keki.

"Oi! Oi! What are you doing?" Kagome inquired as she watched her ane-ki continue to put odd looking sticks with strings on the top of her keki until it the top layer of the chocolate keki was fully covered. "Sango" she looked at her dangerously, waiting for an explanation.

Sango sat back down and a flicked some sort of lighter that made fire, then placing it over the sticks until all 19 stick's strings were burning with a flame on top. Kagome looked at Sango confused.

"Those are candles, you blow them out," Sango explained. "I told my otou about your tanjobi and he sent me some from his trip from the Foreign Western Lands...you make a wish and blow them out."

"Then?"

Sango put her hands on her hips, "Then it might come true, okay? Now blow them out before you ruin your keki," she pointed to the candles as they started to drip.

Kagome shrugged. She looked around to see her family and friends, and knew something was missing. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked once more, and noticed right away that her otou wasn't around. And he promised too…

"Kagome!" Sango snapped her out of her gaze.

Kagome looked up to Sango's eagerly waiting face for cake and the deeper concern for her hesitation. Kagome smiled a bit and nodded as she then sighed sadly and closed her eyes. _Nothing...nothing could ruin this ...ever...I wish this could stay like forever. _She then opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she blew out all the flames. She then heard clapping and she smiled weakly. _Where did otou go? _She thought sadly. The chocolate keki was then cut and passed out.

Kagome then turned to her okaa. "Mama...where's otou?" she asked.

Just when Kikyo was about to respond, there at the shoji door opened and there stood five men wearing black kimonos with stoic looks on their faces. Kagome didn't recognize any of them and she knew everyone in the village.

One man, who seemed to be the ringleader, was tall and muscular. He had a blue star on his forehead, long black braided hair, and looked dangerous with his big katana at his side. Along with his men, one man who seemed feminine had short black hair, and 2 green tear drop marks that went from under his eye down his cheek. Though he seemed womanly, he looked strong with his snake katana at his side. Another guy had black wild spiky hair with white streaks, 2 green marks down each cheek and was muscular like the first guy. He held no sword but had two steel glove claws in his hands. The fourth man had a bandana on his bald head, but looked dangerous with his 1 red stripes that were on each cheek and held a jar in his hand. The jar looked harmless, but Kagome was taught not to underestimate her enemies. And the last guy who looked built from the rest, he had red hair, odd to have from the group and he held no weapons. Kagome glared at him. _He must be a good fighter to not need weapons, not even a katana. _

"Can I help you?" Kagome said getting up from her seat and walking to them.

The ringleader grunted at her and spoke. "We need to speak to the onna named Kagome."

Everyone was silent and looking over to the men a bit frightened.

Kagome crossed her arms and an eyebrow rose skeptically. "I am she...and who are you?"

"And what do you want," Kikyo added as she walked up to her musume, putting her hands on her shoulders in a protective manner.

"We're here to pick you up," the man narrowed his eyes at the older onna at his side and the people around them that were staring at them.

"Nani? Where is she going? What do you want? Who are you?" Kikyo pulled Kagome behind her defensively.

Seeing her as an obstacle of doing their job, the leader turned his head back to his men and indicated for 2 of his men with head at Kikyo. The 2 men beside the ringleader, understood, and went forward, where they then took a hold of Kikyo and held her aside. Kikyo screamed out and struggled out of their grips.

"Unhand me this instant!" she commanded.

"Let her go! What do you want?" Kagome screamed as she glared at the men with her mother then the leader in front of her.

The same man who spoke growled, not liking to be repeating his words twice, "I told you, we came for you. Now make this easy and harmless and come quietly."

"Why you-" Sango gritted her teeth rolling up her sleeves, ready to beat the guy to a pulp.

Kagome held her hand up to silence Sango. Sango quickly became quiet as she and Miroku then emerged from the audience and stood on each of her sides in front of her, as if saying 'if you want her, you have to get passed us first'. The ringleader nodded silently to the other two men from behind. They nodded understanding in silence as they snagged Sango and Miroku by the arms and pulled them aside as the other two did with Kikyo. Each of them protesting and trying to fight and struggle out of their grasps.

"Oi! It's me you want, let them go!" she took a fighting stance.

"If anyone else has a death wish, like these three here are heading to, please step forward and try to defy us," man called out to the villagers incase they decided to rebel as well.

The villagers held their tongues and stayed back, wanting to keep their lives. Kagome noticed this and grimaced at them. _Cowards..._

"So, did you come here to scare the lives out of the villagers like bullies or did you come for me?" she snapped, "I don't think killing or threatening the people has anything to do with me."

The man growled and stepped forward only to be held back by a hand. All eyes turned to the man that stopped the leader and their eyes widened. Kagome turned to him as well and her body that was tense from the moment they came in, suddenly relaxed, knowing they're going to be okay. She then exclaimed.

"Papa! Thank kami you're here! This man is intruding our home and wishes to take me some place I don't know nor want to go!"

The man grunted angrily. "Naraku, you best follow up on your deal if you wish to keep your and your families' life."

Kagome looked at the man then her otou baffled. _Deal? What deal? Who is he? What does he want?_

Onigumo sighed, "Very well Bankotsu...Kagome, go with the men peacefully." he nodded to her.

Kagome glared at the man named Bankotsu, then her otou angrily. "What the hell is going on? Why are you agreeing with him?" she wasn't about to be taken easily until her questions were answered.

"Naraku…" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes on him. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Tell me what?"

Naraku was quiet as he gazed at her musume, who near to tears. _H-he's been keeping something from me? ...That explains why he was acting funny yesterday!_

"Muso." he grumbled angrily. _The fool didn't do his job..._

"Onigumo, what is the meaning of this!" Kikyo exclaimed as freed her mouth from the man who was covering her mouth as he held her, by biting it.

Since he wasn't going to answer and this conversation was going no where. Bankotsu spoke up and answered just so he could get out of this place.

"Naraku, is in debt of Raimeikaze, Ryuura. We have come to pick up his 'winnings,'" he sneered.

Everyone gasped. The villagers mumbled to each other in shock. Kagome paled as the pieces of the puzzle came together. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo were still fighting out of the men's grips. As for Onigumo, he looked at his musume sadly.

"W-winnings?" she whispered.

"Hai, he gambled in his money and daughter and had lost and now you must come with us," he said loosing his patience at the wasted time.

"Iie…." she whispered, "_Iie_!" she yelled backing away, "How could you papa? How could you do this to me?"

"Understand this Kagome, I had to make sacrifices to excel," he said softly.

Tears burst through her eyes, running down her cheek. "You were willing to sacrifice your own flesh and blood for your mindless game? You sick teme!" she shouted.

Onigumo flinched and knew he deserved it.

"As much as I hate sappy goodbyes...we must be going now...Ryuura-sama isn't a patient man," Bankotsu stepped forward only to have Kagome step back each time he approached. "My dear, don't make this harder than it is," he snarled, "I have orders and you belong and are to work for Ryuura-sama until your otou's dept is paid, you're lucky that's all you have to do, otherwise you and your otou over there would be 6 ft under and 6 ft deep."

Kagome's reasonable logic at the moment was to panic as she then turned to run, only to have Bankotsu tackle her. He held her in his grip as she struggled, kicking and screaming fowl names to her otou. Bankotsu grew tired of her nonstop movements, so he pressed the pressure point in her neck, knocking her out, with only the words of her okaa screaming, "Kagome", did she last hear before becoming unconscious.

Once she was fully out, the men tossed the three inside and left with an unconscious Kagome over Bankotsu's shoulder as they exited. Kikyo got up and ran to the door to get her daughter back, but only to have Onigumo step in front of her, preventing her from advancing. He crossed his arms and shook his head 'no'. Kikyo raised her hand and everyone winced when they heard a sharp snap. They watched the scene of the Kumo yakuza leader get slapped by his wife. His head turned to the side with a red hand print forming and a panting heavily wife with her hand still up in the air. Without turning she said coldly to everyone.

"Get out."

Not needing to be told twice, everyone stood up and scrambled out the door. Miroku lead a now sobbing Sango out the room and looked sadly to Kikyo, then Souta who had his head down stunned. He sighed and left the family alone. If Naraku was bad, Kikyo was deadly when it came to her being angry.

Kikyo cried and ran to her room. Souta looked at his otou disappointed before heading to his okaa's room to comfort her.

SKSKSK

Kagome woke up with a groan. She rubbed her head with her eyes closed.

"Please tell me that was a dream," she muttered. "Please tell me I didn't just get captured because of my idiot otou's gambling…."

When she heard a response, she snapped her eyes open to look up.

"Sorry honey, but it's real."

Kagome looked into the red eyes of an onna, and then looked around her. She was in a building, she was sure. But where was the question.

She stood up, only to be pulled back down. She looked down to see her legs and arms chained to the floor, wearing the smuttiest outfit she has ever seen. It was a silk robe that barely covered her body. It was mostly white but had red flowers at her sleeves. Even though it was nice silk, it was still inappropriate to wear for her and she confirmed it when she saw her bosoms popping out, causing her to shriek as she covered it. Apparently, they removed her kimono to replace the sluttish one in place. She gulped as she looked around to see other onna, wearing similar robes as well as looking gloomy. She then noticed a window behind her where men were ogling them. Her eyes widened and her mouth open with words, "Where the hell am I?!"

**Dictionary**

Ane-ki-big sister--Matsu-wait

Ano-um-- Musume -daughter

Arigato-thank you--Megami-goddess

Bangohan-dinner--Momo-peach

Bijin-beautiful woman--Minna-everybody

Bishoujo-beautiful girl--Naze-why

Daijoubu-are you ok-- Ohayo-good morning

Demo-but-- Oi-hey

gomen nasai-I'm sorry-- Okaa-mother

Hai-yes--Otouto-little brother

Hentai-pervert--Onna-woman

Onsen-hot spring

Houshi-monk-- Otou-father

Iie-no-- Sekushi--sexy

Isha-medical doctor-- Shoji-paper or wood door or screen

Ja-later-- Tanjobi omedeto-happy birthday

Kami-god-- Teme-bastard

Kansei-perfection--Tenshi-angel

Katana-sword--Tomodachi-friend

Keki-cake--Yakuza-gang/hoodlum

Koi-love

Koibito-lover

Konnichi wa-Good afternoon

Kumo-spider

**Break Skit**

_DG: Argh dear lord, for my first chapter I wrote a lot, damn_

_Kag: O O;; Girl, how many pages is that?_

_DG: shrug: Don't know, probably around 21 or 22 or more..._

_Sess: Why so much?_

_DG: Sighh...because I couldn't stop writing, I just kept adding more and more lines when I was revising it_

_Kag: You're crazy!_

_DG: I know, thanks for the reminder_

_Sess: Interesting...for the first chapter you made it into a cliffy already_

_DG: shrug: if I keep writing like this I'll end up making the whole story on one chapter: laughs: wouldn't that be something_

_Sess: Hmm..._

_DG: Ok I've spent like 3-4 hours writing this and thinking how this was going to go so the least you can do is, Review dammit!_

_Kag: Hey! No cussing the reviewers!_

_DG: Gomen, but I'm tired. I've about updated most of my stories and I need a break_

_Sess: Then take it; go on a 2 week break, duh_

_DG: Not a bad idea Sess: grins: you're good for something after all_

_Sess: I'm gonna just ignore that_

_DG: ok anyway, update this in two weeks; maybe by then I'll have another long chapter for you until then..._

_Kag: JA!_

_DG: Hey! That's my line!_

A/N: Ok I'll be honest and blunt. I was inspired to write this fic from episode 11 in Samurai Champloo. As Spiltty said, Jin falls in love with a woman named Shori, I believe that's how you spell her name, and anyway she becomes a prostitute because her husband pretty much is useless since he takes the money she earns and gambles with it, and is a lazy ass in NOT getting a job. So anyway, I pretty much formed a story in my head with bits and pieces of parts in that story. Just a LITTLE! I'm not going to steal other people's ideas, that's plagiarism.

Umm yea, the castle is Japanese styled just as it is in Inuyasha, not the ones that are stone in medieval times. Just so you know.

Uh, if you have watched Samurai Champloo, the time this takes place is around that time. That's why I have Sango's dad a foreign sailor, around that time they have people importing stuff from other countries, like guns. (Don't worry, no guns here, pretty much samurai fights and fist fights) Uhh...oh yea! When I said Foreign Western Lands, I don't mean the Western Lands of Sesshomaru's in Japan. I meant like going west, west. To Europe and America and such is what I meant.

Ohh yea, and if you're wondering where I got Ryuura. I got him from Inuyasha 4th Movie Fire on the Mystic Island. He's an actual character. Lol. He also has 3 other brothers which I will put in the story as well. As for the last name I gave him, Raimeikaze that I made up. Raimei means thunder and of course you no kaze is wind. In the 4th movie he's pretty much the wind/thunder god...oops! Omg. I gotta stop before I ruin the movie for those who didn't watch. Gomen! You have to watch it yourself, not getting any info from me! Nope! Nada! ...

Ok that's about it. If you have questions, I'll b happy to answer them in the next chapter. Until then ja!


	3. How It Began II

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Ok I changed the ratings to M for mature of course_

_Kag: scoff: figures…you hentai_

_DG: Sighh…gomen, gomen…but I just want to try out my hentai mind…of course I like the occasional non-hentai with romance and fluffiness_

_Sess: Liar…you prefer ones with at least some lime in it_

_DG: Ah you read me like a book!_

_Sess: Pfft…you're no better than that houshi_

_DG: Aww thank you!_

_Kag: Ha! She's worst than Miroku youkai!_

_Sess: Miko shut your mouth; after all you're the one getting this honor_

_DG: Nuh uh! You're gonna get some Sess…not now but later in the chapters: grins:_

_Kag: sticks out tongue:_

_DG: Save that tongue for later Kagome for Sess in the bedroom, you got a show to get on with_

_Kag/Sess: HENTAI!_

_DG: Sighh…I never get tired of that: smirks:_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**How It Began II**_

Kagome about screamed her lungs out and scared the viewers outside the windows. She watched them scatter away when she felt a hand over her mouth that muffled her scream. Turning around, she met with the same red eyes that she had awaken to, when she first woken up to this unknown place. She didn't look to happy with her outburst, but said nothing about that.

"Are you done? You're scaring the customers," the onna blandly asked.

Kagome looked at the onna for a moment thinking it over. _Customers?_

The onna sighed at the young girl's stare, "If you can keep from screaming away our customers, I'll answer your questions," she tried reasoning.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, thinking about her offer, but in the end surrender as she nodded her head since she needed answers and the onna's hand was still over her mouth. Moving her hand away from Kagome, slowly she sighed when she didn't say anything. She then sat comfortably as she held out her hand.

"Onaeme wa Kaze, Kagura," she introduced herself.

Looking at her hand and then back to her, Kagome slowly reached for her hand and shook it.

"Onaeme wa Higurashi, Kagome," she cleared her throat that seemed to be clogged.

Thinking a moment, then suddenly, Kagura's eyes lightened up as if her name delighted her, "Ah…the musume of Higurashi, Naraku, head Yakuza of Kumo." she grinned taking back her hand.

Kagome's eyes stung from that name, yet she nodded anyway as her hand retreated back to her lap. Kagura looked to the girl and nodded at the resemblance. She kind of figured, a pretty girl like her with a father like him, would need up here.

"How did you know my father?" Kagome whispered not looking up into Kagura's eyes, fearing she might breakdown and cry.

Kagura chuckled, causing Kagome to look up to see what was so funny.

"Actually…before he met Kikyo, your okaa, is she not?" Kagome nodded her head not getting where this was going. Kagura on the other hand grinned as she continued. "Before he met her, he used to come here often…a great fuck to be honest," she smirked at the memory.

Kagome's eyes widened of hearing this. She felt anger surging in her veins of her otou with another onna, but then again…this was before he met her okaa. She looked at Kagura, getting a good look over her. Her short black hair pulled up in a small ponytail, with a feather in it. Her ruby red lips and red crimson eyes that reminded her of her otou. Her porcelain white skin on her body that was barely covered by her purple and white yukata robes, which just hanged off, not caring if her breasts or her womanhood showed. Kagome brought her attention back to her face and glared at her.

_If she was had an affair with my otou before my okaa have met, then she must have been here long…_

A cool calm voice penetrated her thoughts bringing her back to reality to hear what the onna had to say.

"Of course…he was regular in this building, but when he met your okaa," she sighed, "He came less and less and finally never came back here again."

Kagome sighed in relief. _Good to know he didn't have an affair with these whores after mama came…at least he knows his commitments. _

"Yet, it's surprising…" Kagura diverted her attention around the room at the other onna.

Observing the occupants in the room, all the women in the building were around her age. Some were older as of 25 and older like herself, and others were younger than 19 of Kagome. All the same had depressing faces and others were proud to be sluts that made her cringe in disgust for those and pity as ones, such as herself, that were forced into such a life. They all had the same one piece see through yukata's to cover with. It was really sad; men using women for their sick pleasures…disgusting.

"Nani?" her attention was back to Kagura.

Kagura stopped her observing and look to Kagome observing her young, naïve self. _Poor girl…another one…young and innocent forced and a victim into this kind of life…shame…_

"How he stopped coming here, yet hasn't stopped gambling…what a baka," she sneered. "His own musume…"

Kagome felt that same pain coming back; haunting her of the thought. Here she was, happy to know her otou was true to his relationship with her okaa, but the pain of hurt from abandoning her to be some measly prize to bet in, destroyed those respects. Kagome sighed and looked around her still confused of where she was and who this Ryuura guy was as she remembered the Bankostu saying.

"Ano…Kagura-san…you have been here long, ne?" she voiced her thoughts, eyeing her warily.

"Hai…too damn long," she scoffed at the new crowd of horny men forming at the window, deciding on whom to release their disgusting pleasures on.

Kagome glanced back to see the men drooling and shuddered as she pulled her yukata closer to her body to conceal anything from showing.

"So…then, you know where we are, what's this place, and who's this Ryuura guy is?"

Sitting back from her spot, showing more of her round breasts and body to all Kagura made herself comfortable. Kagome could hear the howls of improvement behind her and rolled her eyes. She didn't need to see other people's bodies…Kagura's to be exact so, Kagome looked down to the floor that caught her attention for the moment. Kagura, not missing the slight blush on her, smirked.

"Dear, get used to this…because a guy like Ryuura, can be rough when he wants to…especially when it comes to business," she chuckled. "Answers to your questions, we're in Nagasaki, so forget going back to Kyoto dear. As for where you are…you're in one of Nagasaki's famous brothel around… owned by Ryuura, the one who owns you now. Which leads to the next question, Ryuura is one of the 4 brothers that are famous for their business in pleasure and pain. And when I mean pain…I mean pain, they're a strong yakuza group around." Kagura explained.

Kagome listened carefully and nodded her head in understanding. But the more questions answered led to more questions that she couldn't help but blurt out.

"What's their gang name? He has brothers, who are they? …And how come I never heard of them?" she exclaimed in one breath.

Kagura sighed and sat up once again to the men's disappointment as the yukata fell into place, covering her body. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, getting tired of the hentai. _Really…make Miroku a shame!_

Clearing her throat she replied, "They have connections everywhere in Japan, Kagome. I'm surprised you never heard of them, considering your otou is in a gang-"

"Just because my father is the leader, doesn't mean I socialize with them." Kagome said hotly.

Kagura contemplated her interruption and nodded before resuming on her explanation, "They're called the Kami and since they have such a large gang, they've split into four groups with each brother as the head of those groups, but they are still one gang. Ryuura's gang is the Kaze, a large group since he's the eldest brother and head of the Kami. The second eldest, Juura, is head of the Jimen, then Kyoura as the Hi group, and finally Goura, being the youngest with the Mizu gang."

It was then quiet between the two. Kagome reregistering the information she was being told and Kagura smiling seductively to the men outside. Kagome sighed as she looked up at Kagura. Feeling eyes on her, Kagura turned back to Kagome and raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Anything else?"

Kagome said nothing, but looking into her eyes you could see sadness and hurt. Kagura shrugged, having her questions answered, she turned her eyes back to the lecherous men who were digging their pockets for yen. But when she heard a small frail voice, did she look back to her.

"Why…why did he have to abandon me…" she whispered hoarsely, she said more to herself then out loud.

Before Kagura could answer, another voice intercepted.

"Because my dear …That is how life goes."

Kagura didn't even bother to turn around as she was long accustomed to the owner of the voice, while Kagome looked up to see a handsome man. He wore black hakama, but a blue kimono that matched his oddly blue hair that was long and braided down his back. He looked well built with his muscular chest that showed, despite his kimono that hanged loosely around him. His blue eyes bore into her own as if looking into her soul with an evil smile on his face.

"Your otou is a selfish man when it comes to gambling and look where it got him…his own musume…gambled her life way, how disappointing." he smirked.

Kagome said nothing at first, thinking over his words until she found her voice, "W-Who are you?"

Stepping forward and taking out a key, the man bent down to her as he unlocked the chains that held her arms and legs. He put away the key and grinned.

"Now…isn't that better Kagome-san? You were out for a while and we can't do business when our little tenshi is out cold, now can we?" he teased patting her head.

Kagome hissed as she swatted the hand away from her head. She glared daggers at him, wishing looks could kill.

"Uh, uh, uh can't be looking angry can we…no money earned means the longer you stay and can't see your family… wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"You didn't answer my question asshole."

Narrowing his eyes on her, the man's hand flew down and smacked her on the face. Kagome hissed at the pain and her hand flew up to the spot she was hit at. She held her hand there as she lowly growled at the man, looking into his blue orbs that held black deep within them.

"Oh dear…Excuse my manners. I forget that you're not from around here…people recognize me so easily that I don't need to answer." he mocked. "I am your _owner_…your _master_…I am Raimeikaze, Ryuura yakuza leader of the Kami and you'll learn to be more respectful." he commanded. "Which you shall learn in time once you become accommodated to your new home, just like dear Kagura here, now isn't that right koi?" he gazed evilly at the onna, who just stared hatefully at the man that had mentioned her name, before returning to the customers at the window.

Kagome witnessed the transaction between Ryuura and Kagura. Clearly, Kagura didn't like the man, and neither did anyone else in the room, since the onna that were around them, moved further away to corners across the room to avoid him.

Ryuura grinned and turned when two men entered the room with yen already in their hands and their eyes hungrily scanning the onna's bodies around them.

"Ah gentlemen…what can I do you for?" he walked over to the two men and started a friendly chat with them, forgetting Kagome for a minute.

Kagome gritted her teeth at Ryuura and then turned to Kagura, who was watching bored.

"You've done this for how long?"

Kagura tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm….started when I was 14…I'm about 30 soo….16 years?"

_Fourteen?! What kind of sickos are these people?! _Kagome looked at her gaped, while she just shrugged her shoulders, not caring any more. It was like she lost any hope of having to be free of the place. She then turned away when she heard her name called.

"Kagura…you know what to do," Ryuura said broadly, as he pointed back to one of the men that was licking his lips.

Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up. She led the man out the room, leaving Kagome lonely and feeling uncomfortable, when a man was gawking at her. She blushed and turned away as the man started whispering to her new 'master'. Kagome gulped when she heard laughing going on behind her. She prayed to any kami out there, that he wouldn't pick her. She'd like to keep her virginity a little longer, thank you every much. But then to her horror and cursed by any kami out there. Her 'boss' called her name.

"Kagome." he grinned.

Kagome pretended not to hear her name as she stared angrily out to the crowd of people, who she wished she was of them. Hearing her name get louder and his tone getting angrier by the minute, she continued to ignore them until she felt someone grip her shoulder and forced her to turn around. She looked up to the face of Ryuura's who wasn't happy at all of her disobedience.

"Gomen nasai Ookami-san…this one is fresh off the market and isn't used to this." he muttered, trying to regain calmness.

_How dare that teme! I'm not some slave! _Kagome placed her gaze back to the floor not liking the attention she was getting as she fumed. The man that stood next to Ryuura nodded in understanding.

Smiling he answered, "Fine by me…I like them feisty anyway and if she isn't used to this then I assume she's a virgin?"

"Hai." Ryuura looked down to her. "Fresh meat…compliments from her otou."

Kagome bit down a sob and shut her eyes tightly at the pain Ryuura was inflecting with his hand on her shoulder.

"Even better," Ookami-san smirked, "I haven't had a virgin in a while…it'll be fun taking her innocence."

Ryuura chuckled, "Kouga if you weren't an old friend of mine, I'd charge you extra for that." he teased.

Kagome looked up to the one called Kouga. His jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail with a headband over his forehead. He dressed in a black and brown haori and brown hakama that had wolves all over it. He looked good for a first, but sadly Kagome wanted to give her firsts to her true love, not some horny hentai that she hardly knew about. Ah yes, besides her virginity, Kagome kept her first kiss for her first love, which she doubt she'll be able to have after this.

"She's all yours Kouga…for tonight that is." he chuckled as he forcefully pulled her up and pushed her to Kouga.

Kagome stumbled a bit as she felt the wind past her from her push. She landed on a hard chest that supported her up from her fall. Arms embraced around her waist as she was pulled tightly to Kouga's chest. She then shuddered lightly when she felt something hitting her stomach. She didn't even want to think about it or find out what it was.

"Oh she'll be mine…I'll make sure of it," he grinned and whispered "As long as I'm here…you're mine onna."

Kagome felt the urge to punch the guy out for claiming her, even when he just met her! Before she could move to slap him, he pulled her away from his embrace and pulled her wrist, leading her out of the room and up the stairs into another room where it would be empty and private.

"Have fun!" Ryuura cackled behind them.

Kagome couldn't help but feel frightened at what's to come. She didn't want this to happen, especially not for her birthday!

Kouga slid open the shoji doors and tossed her inside like a rag doll. He grinned as she fell to the floor exposing her breasts in the process. He felt himself grow hard with need and immediately slid the door shut. Kagome shivered from the cold and the dark when the breeze hit her exposed body. She looked up to the man grinning and scowled up at him in disgust.

"You teme…you'll never get away with this!" she hissed.

The man laughed as he disrobed his haori, letting it float down to the floor. Kagome gulped as he stepped forward as she crawled back away from him.

"Kagome-koi, you're mine, your otou sold you away and I've paid a hefty sum for this." he pointed to pants where a tent formed underneath.

Kouga kept advancing and Kagome kept crawling back until her back hit the wall. Kagome looked around her for something to hit or block with to keep the man away. Grinning happily of no where to run, he bent down and snatched her wrists where she began to struggle away. Kouga leaned forward whispering huskily into her ears. Kagome shivered as the warm breath touched her skin.

"And it's all worth it for the pleasures I'm gonna get tonight." he whispered.

Kagome whimpered when she was pulled up from where she sat and pushed back into the wall. Kouga pressed his hot chest against her to keep her from struggling from his hold. Still holding her wrists in one hand, he pulled them over her head and sent wet kissed down her cheeks, to her jaw, and then to her neck. With his other hand Kouga slipped it in her loose yukata robes and fondled her pair breasts as he nipped her collarbone.

Kagome suppressed the moan that was trying to get out of her mouth. Hot tears streamed out of her eyes, wishing he would stop and her body to listen as it grew hot from his ministrations. She felt the never ending warmth at her core grow hotter and hotter as his hands groped her left breast, his index and thumb pinching her nipple all the same.

She whimpered wondering why her body was reacting like this. She wanted it to stop, but her body refused to listen as he went on.

Kouga looked up at her and grinned in satisfactory as her breath became heavy. He was determined to get his release whether she liked it or not.

With that in mind, his hard on member twitched in need to be in her, but being the gentleman he was, he was going to make her first a memorable and slow one. He grinded his lower half into hers, still nipping and sucking her flesh that was sure to show that hicky later. Kagome coughed up a sob and started pleading him to stop.

"Onegai…Kouga-san…please stop." she whispered she opened her eyes that she didn't realize that was closed and look into his warm sapphire eyes pleading.

Kouga stopped his sucking and looked up at her, "I don't think you want me to stop Kagome-koi." he grinned.

He switched fondling her left mound to her right and gave the same attention as he drew close to her, whispering once more into her ear as she continued to whimper.

"You see…I need this release and you look to be enjoying this like it or not…whatever the reason dear…" he grinned taking his left hand that was occupied with her right mound and pulled off the yukata harshly ripping it open. "Like hell, I'm going to get it and you're gonna enjoy it."

With those words, Kouga tossed her down to the floor and at the same time pulled her remaining clothing that had been binding her luscious body from his eyes, as she fell. Before she could run away, Kouga tossed away his hakama exposing his hard on member that pointed at her, just as hungry as his eyes which was full of lust. Kagome's widened at the size of the thing. _How's THAT going to fit in me!_

Next thing she knew, Kouga pounced over her to keep her in place, and he smothered her in kisses. None that reached her mouth but every spot in her face.

Kagome tried to kick and punch Kouga, as to save her first kiss and virginity. Kouga growled as he sat up and slapped her to keep her still. Kagome gasped at the stinging infliction and felt new hot tears from the pain dripping down her beautiful eyes. Looking down at the girl in sympathy, he frowned.

"Kagome-koi as much as you're my woman…I can't have you disobeying me," he cooed to comfort her as he kissed the tears away.

He kissed her tears as he went down her cheek and to her jaw, continuing down to her body, when he came to her breasts. The caramel nipples begged for him, which he happily complied as he drew one into his mouth and began sucking on it for dear life. Kagome gasped and fought the moan from coming out her mouth. This isn't what she wanted for a mate and hell she wasn't going to show that she was enjoying it.

Kagome tried once more struggling against him, but it was all over when she felt his right hand that once held her hands together, wonder down to her hot core that was dripping down her thighs. Her eyes widened and bit her lip when she felt his fingers teasing the folds as he switched mounds to the neglected one.

If her eyes weren't wide enough now, it was bulging out of her eyes now when he entered a digit into the lips. An inaudible gasped leaving her lips at the touch as he pumped in and out of her. Kagome shut her eyes and bit her lower lip harder, extracting blood in doing so. Kouga entered another digit to follow the first, followed by a third, then a fourth to get used to what's to come.

Kagome kept telling herself, _don't moan, don't moan, don't moan…don't show you're enjoying this!_

Sadly she couldn't say the same with her body that followed the rhythm of the pumping of his fingers as they extracted her juices that filled his fingers.

Kouga looked up at Kagome and grinned as he stopped sucking her breasts and continued his journey down her flat stomach. He came to her navel where he swirled his tongue around with glee. But of course, the fun had to end when he came to her sex, where Kagome could see the lust burning in his eyes.

Kouga took a deep breath and sighed happily at her core.

"You smell delicious koi," he grinned, "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." he watched her flush in her cheeks.

Kagome tried to close her legs, but Kouga pried them open until it was painful to spread any further and he held them in place. He then placed his head in between, covering his face from Kagome's sight in doing so.

"Let's test that theory…shall we?"

Kouga licked the outer lips of her core and felt her shudder. He then gave one good lick to the dripping core and all was lost at the taste. As if it was an addiction, like a bee to honey or a moth to a flame, Kouga sucked all Kagome had to give as fast as she came.

Kagome whimpered and was loosing all control. If her body wasn't listening, her mind was loosing all thought as well. Kagome felt the new sensations as she grew higher and higher from the feeling. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she didn't want to come down from it all too soon. Kouga continued to suck and nip at her folds to get more of the taste. With the help of his fingers that were still wet from fingering her, she blasted her orgasm as quickly as he lapped it up. When she slowed from that, to her disappointment, he stopped sucking and nipping as he withdrew his head to look at her.

"I see you were enjoying that." he grinned licking his fingers that were covered in her juices.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment and shame that she showed that so willing when she was supposed to be against it. Kouga grinned as he positioned his member by her core, as his hands were on each side of her stomach. His face then wavered high above hers as he lowered it down to whisper comforting words.

"I was right…you taste good…now for that, you must get a reward my dear…" he kissed her cheek. "The pain is just temporary…but it's all worth it in the end." he said finally as he entered slowly into her core, feeling her tight walls.

He groaned and nipped her ears.

"Gomen."

Before she knew it, Kagome screamed at the pain when he plunged deeply inside of her, breaking her womanhood barrier. Tears came back and she whimpered as Kouga kissed them away whispering comforting words of how sorry he was.

Just like he said, the pain subsided and the hot feeling of that sensation came back to haunt her as he thrust in her womb. She used all her power to not go along with the rhythm, which was tiring to be honest. Her body came back to that high sensation and felt her walls constricting Kouga's hard member.

Kouga growled and felt himself getting closer to his release. But he wasn't going to give up without her, so his thrusts came faster and harder into her core. As he drew faster and harder, before each other knew it, Kagome screamed out as she came, along with Kouga's growl of approval as he released inside of her milking him dry.

Kouga panted and looked into Kagome's tearing eyes as she panted as well. He grinned and took out his deflated member from her sore body.

He then stood up and went to retrieve his clothes. Kagome watched him put on his clothes and straighten his hair silently. When he finished, he walked to the door and as he opened the door, not turning around he said.

"You did good…for a first timer."

And before she knew it, Ookami, Kouga had left, along with her virginity.

SKSKSK

_Why? …Why did this ever happen? _

These were the thoughts of the maiden as her nude figure was then curled up into a ball. She clutched her heart as she felt one by one the unending suffering of pain of bitter of betrayal stab her heart then and there with the coldness. Her heart slowly closing off to the world and allowing it to surrender to the depths of darkness as the memories of evenings events took place. She shut her eyes tightly as the tears made way down her face quicker, yet made no sound. She covered her naked body from the cold and the feeling of dirtiness of the sexual transitions hours ago, as her mind played over and over like a repeating movie that you watched and couldn't get it out of your mind. She shuddered from the truth and realizations she had heard from her so called new acquaintances.

She had been a fair girl, kind the most. She was never the one to pick fights, but always ready to face a challenge when to. So why this? Why did the kami have to be cruel as to bring her into a horrible fate of a whore? Was she not good enough? Was she so horrible that the gods had led her fate into such a horrendous prison ?

Whatever the reason… Higurashi, Kagome, the once cheerful and had the perfect life of a maiden, had began the life of a prostitute.

**Dictionary**

Ano-um

Baka-stupid/idiot/moron

Gomen nasai-I'm sorry

Hai-Yes

Hentai-pervert

Hi-fire

Jimen-Earth

Kami-god

Kaze-Wind

Koi-Love

Kumo-Spider

Musume-daughter

Mizu-Water

Nani-what

Okaa-mother

Onaeme wa-My name is

Onegai-please

Onna-girl/woman

Ookami-wolf

Otou-father

Raimei-thunder

Teme-bastard

Tenshi-angel

Yakuza- gang/hoodlum

**Break Skit**

_DG: Sighh, that took so long!_

_Kag: Sniff…me no virgin no more! WAHHH!_

_Sess: Ah suck it up_

_DG: mischievous grin: someone's jealous it wasn't them pleasing Kagome_

_Kag/Sess: HUH!_

_Sess: Onna stop your nonstop talking! This Sesshomaru is NOT jealous!_

_Kag: O o;; Is he?_

_DG: Yup: smirks: whether he likes it or not …deep down that cold exterior Sesshomaru, our lil Fluffy friend is jealous of Kouga_

_Kag: Wow…I never knew Sess_

_Sess: KNOW WHAT! There was NOTHING to be jealous of! I'm not jealous of some damn wolf!_

_DG: Sighh…whatever you say Sess…but know there's a first for everything…especially me!_

_Kag/Sess: Eh?_

_DG: Oh come now…this is my FIRST lemon…you didn't notice: sniff:_

_Kag/Sess: Nope_

_DG: WAHH! Not a bit? Ok it's not perfect I know! But it's my first…sniff…give me some credit_

_Kag: --;; How can I, when you gave my first to that obsessed freak wolf, Kouga_

_Sess: How can I, when you accuse me of being jealous for the first time…I'm NEVER jealous_

_DG: Hmpf…whether you're going to admit it or not…everyone in this chapter has experienced a first…case closed!_

_Sess: Hn. When am I going enter the story?_

_Kag: Never_

_DG: Actually…the next chapter…so get ready Kagome_

_Kag: Aww man!_

_Sess: Oh Joy --;_

A/N: Ok please note, this is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Sniff…I'm not happy my first is with Kouga and Kag. B-but…please don't hurt me: sob: I didn't mean for it to happen…honest…blame my muses: breaks down crying: ………Review please!


	4. Meeting You

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Alright, I need to start updating my stories. u.u _

_Kag: Sooo behind schedule DG!_

_DG: Hey! That's the problem of school. : Sob: I don't have time to write updates!_

_Kag: What happened to weekends?_

_DG: Pfft… weekends were supposed to be resting time for me…but nooo I have marching band and CCD now! _

_Sess: Poor you…too bad no one even cares_

_DG: Hmpf…my readers do! They don't get the update they want._

_Kag: Yea, yea, yea are we going to hear your sappy life story or are we going to get to the story?_

_DG: Hmpf…I'm not loved._

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Meeting you**_

Shuddering from the cold, she wrapped her arms around her bare body to consume heat. Once more she cried in her sleep; as she tried to rest for tomorrow's go. It has been one week since she was brought here and Kouga never stopped 'visiting'. Apparently, he was a good customer for Ryuura now. Ever since that meeting and her lost of virginity, he had always come to relief his stress on her during the noon and leaving her cold and lonely through the night.

Ryuura never provided her with the warm bed she was used to back at home. So, she was left to sleep on the ground with only her ripped robes caused by Kouga, to use as a blanket to shield her body from the cold air. Clutching the yukata around her tighter, warm tears fell from her eyes thinking of home. She always wondered how her family and friends were fairing with her gone. Were they doing anything to get her back? Did they care she was no longer there to see them? Why haven't they come to rescue her from this hell she called prison?

Each tear rolled down her cheek into the cold ground as her mind drifted off into loneliness and solitude. They were coming to get her…someday…somehow, she always reminded herself each night.

Each morning she would wake up to the rising sun and look out her now barred window. She had attempted to escape during the third night she was there, when everyone was asleep. She assumed her family didn't know where she was located to rescue her, so she tried to escape and look for them. But as she climbed down her window, a guard caught sight of her and knocked her out. The next thing she knew, morning came and she back in her room with bars on her window.

Kagome sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Her hand came down to her lips that still remained untouched. She somehow managed to keep her first kiss from getting taken from Kouga. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the ruthless man. He cared nothing of her, but only to be used as a relief, a sex toy at his will. Sure he was gentle on their first run, but after that, he was monster. Kouga made sure no one touched her, but him. He wasn't Ryuura's best customer for nothing. He made good money and paid good money to keep her all his. _Talk about possessive…_

Turning to her side, she looked up to the waning crescent moon that was held behind the bars. Kagome exhaled deeply and closed her eyes once more. _I'll never find the man of my dreams this way. I wonder if he's looking at the moon now… _She drifted off to sleep with those words in her mind.

SKSKSK

Clutching his glass goblet, he narrowed his eyes at the waning moon in the sky from his open window. The moon's rays shined over his direction, over his face. His face glowed of silvery, making his pale, lonely face stand out. The cool air breezed through the night and inside his window. It swayed his sliver locks behind him and his bangs over his face. Taking his hand, he pushed his bangs away from his face and continued to stare at the sky. He brought the goblet in his other hand to his cold lips. Taking a sip, the taste of red liquid entered his parted lips.

He continued this cycle, until he grew bored. Turning his heel from the moon, he looked into his warm lit room. His lit up fireplace sparked with dancing flames in it. A comfortable chair sat in front of the fireplace, made for one person. Paintings made from famous people, paintings of his father, himself on the walls. His cherry wood mahogany desk which laid papers still needed to be signed.

He looked away from the stressful work on his desk and back to his Japanese style room. His tatami floor lead to his shoji doors, where he wished to be out right now, but couldn't. His eyes roamed the room; it had that Japanese feeling to it, but had that western look as well, from his exported items.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He walked over to his chair by the fireplace and sat down. Taking a wine bottle that was beside it and uncorking it. He refilled his glass with the red liquid and took a long sip. He exhaled deeply as he placed down his goblet and rested his head back on his chair.

He never meant to be an alcoholic. He never meant to be cold and lonesome. He never meant to stress himself like this, but the silence and solitude was getting a pain. Sure, dashing good looks, intellectual mind, charming, rich, and arrogant as can be, swooned many onna. Yet, not one suited his interests. They would occupy him for a moment, before getting boring and having to dump them afterwards. It led him to drinking, which isn't good for a wine collector, a person such as himself. He only drank to wash away the pain and stress he had been receiving, by the cause of work. And only work kept him busy from feeling lonely and sane. Rubbing his eyes, he felt that tinge of fulfillment and joy. The pain and stress washed away from his body momentarily.

Sighing deeply, he turned his head to the wine goblet and uncorked bottle. He picked up the black bottle and observed its texture. A _Waitrose Vin Rouge, Vin de Table_ bottle from France. Its smooth black glass exterior, fired red-orange stem, and the words FIREBIRD ran across the glass, with a picture of a molten fire bird encased in it.

Wines like these were bad for him. A smooth beverage, that's full of fruit, both excellent for parties and everyday drinking, which he had been for a while now. He groaned softly as he felt the wine reacting to his brain. He placed down the bottle and corked it back up. Getting up, he left his study and headed down the hall of his home.

He needed to walk this off or fear of killing himself in his own sorrow and lonesome. He closed the door behind him, talking nothing but several yen in his pocket of his white hakama. His haori and silver hair, swished in the cool air as he walked along the streets as he did numerous times.

Coming to a stop for no reason, he stood and looked at his surroundings of the village. For some reason, his body led him here and he didn't know why. He cringed at the place, its places like these he avoided. The place was filthy. Not filthy as in dirt and scum on the streets. But as in, people chose to lower themselves as to come here and pay money just to pleasure themselves and gamble away money like idiots they are.

He stood in the section of the place owned by leader, Ryuura, of the Kami. He cared not of Ryuura and his disgusting ways of earning money. As long as he stayed away from him and his way, they would be peachy. He scowled at the thought of the menace; others fear of Ryuura and his lackeys, but he didn't. He was more powerful than he and his brothers. Sure they had connections around Japan, but he had connections around the _world. _

So, Ryuura was just a scum in the Earth like every other mortal person there was in this street. If they chose to mess with him, he wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

He looked around once more and realized he stood in front of Ryuura's pleasure places, the one famous around Japan. He couldn't understand what onna could think by selling their bodies for money and pleasure. It was disgusting.

These are reasons he stood dormant, cold, lonely, and fearsome. These people were weak and had no self-respect for themselves. No one could prove to him that they serve a purpose to this world than to rip it apart. Killing one another, selling their souls to the devil, allowing temptation to overrule them…it was sad, sad people like these were born.

Looking up to the waning moon, he looked darkly at it. Sometimes he could compare himself to the moon.

As a babe, life had meaning to it. Slowly the moon would increase, and slowly the boy of him too increased, in knowing the world and its wonder from his growing and traveling. But now as a complete full moon, his eyes opened and found the coldness to the world. How cruel it can be, disgusting it can turn out to be, and how life meant nothing to the people in it. Slowly the moon decreased, along with his innocence and his respect for people and life.

At the corner of his eye, he saw something move up in the building of Ryuura's brothel. He turned his head slightly to see midnight black hair behind bars, looking up to the sky. The moon's rays spilled across her face as she looked down to him. Her face glossed with streaming tears. He couldn't help but wonder, why she cried? She should be overjoyed to do such a pleasure at Ryuura's famous brothel, yet she wept. Staring back with a golden, he tried to seek answers. Yet, she turned from him and disappeared from the window into the darkness.

SKSKSK

She felt the need to get up, for some reason, as her body pulled her to the windows that led to freedom. Slowly standing up, she wrapped the tattered cloth around her and slowly advanced to the window. First sight she saw was the waning moon she had been watching for the past week now. Then slowly the moon's rays fell down along with her eyes to the sliver haired man, who stood outside with his head to the sky. He seemed to be thinking, pondering as he darkly looked at the moon.

She had to admit, he looked pretty good standing like that in the middle of the streets. His silver hair bellowed with the cool wind behind him, as he stood with pride and might. His white haori and hakama following as well, but in opposite direction as they flapped along with the breeze in the direction of where it blew south. She watched as he turned his head in her direction. Her smoky blue eyes met amber golden orbs. It scared her a bit of how attractive he could be just looking at her. Her breath was caught in her throat as tears started to stream down her cheek. She couldn't think like this, she just couldn't. It was guys like _him_ and Kouga that lead her to here and separation from her family. He narrowed his eyes on her, as to observe her closer, find out her deep secrets and what made her tick. Taking a deep of breath of air that she was short on, she backed away from the window. The sight of the sliver haired man disappeared before her eyes, until she was away from the window and back into the darkness. She stood there for a while, waiting for him to leave. She didn't know why she was acting like this, but she assumed it was because of Kouga, she became edgy when it came to other men.

Seconds ticked by as she stood there, waiting, wondering if he was still there. She bit her lip and took small steps back to the window. She had closed her eyes as she advanced, not wanting to look into those tempting eyes. She then stopped walking when she bumped into the wall. She jerked forward and opened her eyes to look down the street. A frown was set upon her face as she faced emptiness and silence. The man no longer stood there. She sighed a bit in relief and a hint disappointment as she looked back to the moon. A small smile graced her face as Kagome turned and went back to sleep.

SKSKSK

Days went by and still no word from her family. She sat eating her rice ball in silence and sadness. She was now convinced that her family had abandoned her, left her. They no longer cared for her; otherwise they would've made an attempt to save her.

She looked at the girls around her. Some she made small conversations with, like Kagura and Kanna, her little sister. She, too, was taken in when small, even younger. Fewer men went after her since she was albino, and looked a lifeless doll. She, too, thought that when she met her. But talking to her, she wasn't that bad.

Then there were girls like, Yura, who as we would say, get in your hair. She seemed to appreciate and proudly admit she was a prostitute. Every male that came by, she'd tried to lure them with her body. It was disgusting really. She practically gave them her body without hesitation. Maybe that's why she was Ryuura's favorite, or should we say, pet.

Every male that came by Kagome, she would scowl at her and step in front of her, trying to win the men with her oversized breasts that was just hanging there. Kagome would fight the urge to roll her eyes as Yura walked away with the men looped in her arms and look back at her to smirk. She just grinned back and shook her head for her density.

She even went as far as thank her one time. A couple days ago, two horny men nearly grabbed for Kagome, the third time this week, before Yura _stole _them away. Yura even made a grimy remark on how small her breasts were and that she couldn't even fulfill one the men, unlike herself. Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she kept on smiling when Yura walked away. When she was by the door Kagome couldn't hold it any longer.

"Oi Yura, thanks for being such a slut! It helps me a lot!" she laughed.

Yura turned quickly and snarled at her, ready to pounce on her. But the men pulled her away just in time.

Kagome was no fool. She knew Yura didn't like her. She went as far as to hate her guts. It seems she was jealous of her innocence because ever since she came, Yura was the queen of the prostitution. But that changed when men flocked her for her beauty and how pure she was compared to her.

Kagome huffed when she asked the other onna, why she was so bitchy. And of course their answer was jealousy, that _she_ was stealing her crown. She would then respond.

"She can keep her slutty crown; I didn't even want to be here in the first place."

Even though Yura was a pain in the ass, she was a blessing in disguise. If it weren't for her sluttish ways, men would be on her like white on rice.

Kagome ate in silence as she continued looking around. She groaned mentally as she saw Yura talking with her best friend, Yuwakusha. Kagome leaned her face on her fist as rolled her eyes at them. Apparently Yura was talking crap about her from the loud screeching of their voices echoing across the room. How she wished she could mute their voices, it was giving her a headache.

She quickly finished her rice ball and cleaned up. Perhaps she could sit in her room and think about her mysterious visitor at night.

Ever since that night, he had been coming at that same time and place. She would lean on the bar window and stare at the night sky. And then look down to see him standing there looking up as well. She watched him stand there and then turned to her. He would nod to her then turn on his heel as he walked away from the place.

She never saw him coming around the brothel or the streets during day. That perked her curiosity. Who was he? I haven't heard or seen him before. Why does he come here? Surely it's not just to look at the moon. What did he want? He comes at night when businesses are closed for the night.

Kagome groaned as she turned on the floor. Kouga would be coming soon from work and he would need his filling. She rolled her eyes at the baka. The only reason she wasn't pregnant with his child because he was careful not to spill his seed in her when he climaxed. Of course he didn't want a child to take care of and if he was indeed the father, he would have to take Kagome as his wife, which Kagome defiantly didn't want that to happen. Kouga was not the man of her dreams and never will. So, she talked some sense into him before his visits became daily and regularly.

It disgusted her that she couldn't just wash herself then and there after he climaxed and left. Instead, she had to dwell on the scent until morning came. But she was a bit happy to know a little after that, she would see her mysterious friend outside her window, looking at the moon with her.

The shoji door then opened with a snap, with clothes ruffling behind her. Kagome didn't need to turn to know who it was. She just sighed as she sat up and removed her yukata before it got tattered again.

She turned to Kouga and gave a grave face as muttered, "Let's get this over with."

SKSKSK

He sat with his bottle of wine in his hand. Looking at it, hard enough it looked like it would break in a matter of seconds. He sat back in his chair. Recently finishing his work, he looked to the sky to see it was sunset. He stood and went to change into his white hakama and haori with red hexagons with flowers in them. Lately it has become a habit for him. Work morning to noon, have a glass of red wine, then dress up and go see _her_. He didn't know why, but something about her made him want to keep seeing her. She looked to be lonesome and trapped behind those confines of bars from the freedom she so seeks, just like him. They knew each other by just watching each other, silently. It's surprising easier and better to get to know the person just looking at them silently than actually talking to them. To him, speaking just makes things difficult compare to the silent communication they had. Speaking in words out to the person can do so much. They can lie to your face, talk trash that leads into arguments, talk so much its annoying, etc. While speaking with no words you can get to know the person. Just looking at her, he could tell she was feeling lonely and empty from where she stood, in that dark, quiet room. She felt hurt and sadness from the tears she shed to the moon. The need to be free from where she stood at her bar windows. Like a bird wishing to fly away from its cage.

So much he had learned from just looking at her these past few days, observing her. She was unlike any of the onna around, he knew this for certain.

Taking two glass goblets and his wine bottle, he walked out his door and back into the streets. It was nearing night and businesses were shutting down. He picked up his pace and eventually came to the brothel. He walked inside and observed the onna getting up to rest for the night. He cringed at the lustful looks they sent him. He turned and nearly bumped into a guy who was putting on his clothes.

"Back off asshole." he snapped as he buttoned his shirt and slammed the door behind him.

Narrowing his eyes at the door, hoping it would burn from the fiery he was feeling for the fool. _How dare he talk to ME like that…?_ He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ryuura grinning.

"Ahhh…my dear friend, what a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the act Ryuura." he snapped coldly.

Ryuura shrugged his shoulders, and then eyed the glass wines goblets and the wine bottle. He looked up at him and raised a blue eyebrow.

"It's not everyday I see you here…with wine?" he grinned.

Scoffing, he crossed his arms, "I _don't_ come at all."

"Exactly…and what makes this day so special?" he questioned.

"Recent export from Southern France…I would like to test it out." he said smoothly.

Ryuura grinned. "I would be honored."

Narrowing his eyes on him and smirked "On a woman…" he added.

Ryuura frowned and tilted his head in confusion, he sighed and said, "Businesses are closing for the night and this one is the only place opened around."

"And the explanation with …why test with an onna?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Because I choose to." he said simply.

Ryuura's face was crestfallen. He was still confused, but he knew he couldn't force anything on him to explain any further. This man wasn't afraid of him. He could send 1000 men out to get him and he wouldn't be afraid, he was too damn proud, too damn proud to be afraid. He huffed as he stood up straight and nodded to him.

"Very well….Yura-"

"Not one of your whores, Ryuura." His tone was flat.

Ryuura's face was turning a bit red as he slowly exhaled and bit out, "Well, I'm afraid you came to the wrong place then, in case you haven't notice…this place is a brothel and-"

Not wanting to stay and hear his mindless rant, he walked passed him and to the steps to the upstairs floors, "Don't bother…I already have someone in mind."

Ryuura turned as he watched his figure disappear at the steps. He snarled as he sharply turned and headed out down the hall to his pet's room. He snapped open the door to see her in the middle of a session with another man. But he didn't care. Both eyes looked up to him at his interruption. Ryuura quickly advanced over to Yura and pulled the man away from his pet.

"Get out." he growled viciously to the man.

The man felt the anger burning in his face; he was close to his climax until he came. But looking at Ryuura's face, he scampered around the room for his clothes and ran out the door. Yura sat up to speak, only to be assaulted by Ryuura's lips upon hers. Ryuura pulled her up and slammed her against the door, closing it, as he made love to her.

SKSKSK

He looked for her room; it wasn't hard since most of the rooms were occupied with moaning. He then came to a stop when he heard nothing from the room he stood outside of. He knocked softly on the door and waited for someone to answer. No one answered so; he opened the door to see an onna on the ground with her yukata on, facing the opposite way he was standing at. He observed her slouching figure that proved she was sad. And the fact her hair was black raven wavy locks down her pale skin, told him that this was her. He ruffled around his clothes to set down the two glasses and bottle. When he heard movement, he looked up to see her removing her yukata, and then turning as she said.

"Let's get this over with." Her innocent face graved in displeasure, responded.

SKSKSK

Kagome stood naked, looking into the golden eyes instead of dark brown. The man with silver long hair that he never placed in a ponytail, the man that never came out here when the sun was out, the man that came out in night to watch the moonlight with her, the man was her mysterious visitor. Her face shone shock and embarrassment as she quickly diverted her eyes away from his as she placed on her yukata in a hurry. Trying to cover herself up, she muttered 'gomen' over and over quickly only to tangle herself in the process. This only helped to make her trip over her own feet and lean her back for a fall. Kagome gasped as she closed her eyes for the impact.

She didn't feel the pain scorching her back from her fall, only the warm strong arms surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see her leaning on the man. Her tangled body engulfed around his in his arms. She instantly blushed as she tried to stand on her own, only to fall back once more. The man caught her once more and smirked down to her as she pouted and scowled at the yukata.

"Are you always this clumsy?" his smooth deep voice rumbled as he asked teasingly as he helped her stand straight and help her fix her yukata.

Kagome mentally sighed at the first words spoken from his silent visitor. It was beautiful. How deep and enriched it sounded, how masculine, how strong, how…beautiful….

Once standing on her own two feet, she sighed and shook her head no. She then covered her body with her yukata tightly as she turned away from him.

"Shy?"

She shook her head no.

Rolling his eyes, he turned and retrieved his wine glasses and bottle. The two glasses clinked, getting the attention from her. She turned to see him holding up a glass, silently asking if she would like one. She shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the ground. He joined her, as he sat down and poured generous amounts in each glass. Each a quarter full, he handed one to her and kept one to himself. She smiled as took it and mouthed an arigato. The man's eyebrow rose and curiously asked.

"Are you mute?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. The man took this as a yes. It was silent between them as they sipped their wine. Kagome was first to finish as she placed her glass down and pulled her legs close to her. The silence was really tense, until Kagome spoke, startling the man.

"Gomen nasai…for earlier…this guy…he comes regularly and…and…I thought you were someone else." she flushed as she tried to explain. "Please don't think of me as one of these people…I'm not. I hate this place."

"So, you are not mute." He grinned, she again rolled her eyes. He then nodded, as he too placed down his glass, "Apparently…for a second there, I thought you were just setting up an act and were like the rest of these onna." he smirked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him, as he poured himself another drink. "How am I supposed to know you were going to come in at this time? You come at night when business is closed and no one is around."

Taking a sip, he nodded in approval, "You noticed…good."

She scoffed as she leaned back, "I also noticed…you're lonely, secretive, mysterious, and handsome." she teased.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he nodded, "Very good, though I'd like to think of myself as more than handsome."

Kagome laughed, "Thanks for running the mood."

"My pleasure…"

Kagome released her legs as she readjusted her sitting position; soon she was sitting on her legs with her hands on her lap, "So…what do I owe to this pleasure of you actually visiting… in here…at this time?"

The man shrugged as he sipped his drink, "I need someone to drink with."

Kagome laughed, "And you chose me? I'm honored." she bowed.

"You should be."

Soon it was quiet again. Kagome watched as he refilled his drink and sipped that. She looked back down to her hands and waited for something to come at her to say so it wouldn't be so quiet. But the man did that for her.

"Just curious…" Kagome looked up, "Why do you say I'm all those things you said?"

Kagome smiled as she picked up her glass and circled the rim. "If you weren't lonely, you would drink so much…only people who drown themselves in alcohol are either lonely or depressed… you don't look like one to be depressed." she smiled.

The man nodded for her to continue, which she gladly did.

"You're secretive and mysterious because you come at night just to look at the moon at night. And right now…you come with wine glasses and wine just to talk and drink with someone you don't even know at a brothel." She looked at him suspiciously.

"And handsome…because I don't know you that well to call you beautiful." she joked.

The man observed her and nodded. She was honest and pure. Definitely not like the others. He poured her another drink which she accepted willingly, as she brought the drink to her lips and drank it in delight.

"Mmm…what is this?"

"Winter Hill Classic Red Melot…one of the most popular southern French country reds and a successful joint venture." he answered.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, "You sure do know your wine."

"Of course…I'm a wine collector."

Kagome laughed, "Not a good hobby for someone that drinks regularly."

The man sighed and nodded heartily, "I've told that to myself countless times…I'm due to stopping this week."

Kagome grinned and felt herself warming up to the man. He was funny and honest. Traits, men around here lacked. She sighed and found him trustworthy, even if this is their first encounter, face to face. He didn't hit on her at all through the conversation. So, stretching out her hand she smiled and said.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

The man took her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed the back of it. "Tashio, Sesshomaru, pleasure to be at your service."

_**Dictionary**_

Onna-woman

Baka-stupid/idiot/moron

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Iie-no

Arigato-thank you

Oi-hey

**Break Skit**

_DG: Ok After the countless wait I've finally updated this story!_

_Sess/Kag: bored tone: Woo……_

_DG: School is slowly killing me… -.-;_

_Sess: Then I'll leave that to do my work for me_

_Kag: Shut up Sess! …go on DG…_

_DG: Thank you Kagome…anyway… no lemons for a bit gomen…I'm not going to base this story of smut. So for the next chapters you and Sess are gonna be getting closer to one another._

_Sess/Kag: O.O …..WHAT!_

_DG: Umm yea…I have a lemon to start on NMCNMF….man I didn't know there were a lot of perverts out there n.n_

_Kag: You'd be surprised DG… --;;_


	5. Tears of Guilt

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Sighh…_

_Sess: What now T.T_

_DG: I got writer's block_

_Kag: Hmpf…lame excuse, these readers have been waiting for 3 months_

_DG: wails: I know: Breaks down and cries: gomen ne: runs out of the room crying:_

_Sess: Way to go wench_

_Kag: What did I do?!_

_Sess: I don't know, and don't care but you better get the wench back, we need the story_

_Kag: B-b-but I didn't do it!_

_Sess: Ah forget ya wenches, I don't care what happens to this story, I'm going to sleep…night _

_Kag: Ya damn youkai! WAKE UP! I need you to help me with the story!_

_Sess: Zzzzz_

_Kag: GAH: runs around: What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Tears of Guilt**_

The two rivals glared each other down angrily. The two sat on opposite sides of each other, with only a single board with little pieces of wood on top to separate the two. Dark brown eyes stared down honey gold as he broke the connection to look down a second. He stared hard at the board, in deep concentration. He stared at it for ages before he made a move. It was quiet around them, people around them were either minding their own business or busy with their own entertainment. When he made the move, the piece made a click on the wooded board. The dark brown eyed one then looked up to the honey golden and stared at him. The honey gold glared hard back at the dark brown eye's face, watching his thin lips turned up to a smirk as he then muttered.

"Checkmate."

The honey golden eye's widened and quickly looked down to the board before growling at the other.

"Nani! Iie! Zettai! You couldn't have beaten me! I had a strategy and everything!"

The honey gold glared up at the dark brown eyes as he snarled and jumped up and pointed down at his rival.

"You cheated!"

The dark brown eyes jumped up from his seat angrily at the challenge and lifted his fisted hand as he waved it at his accuser.

"Shaddup ya baka! You know as well as I do that I won fair and square!"

"Iie! You cheated! Do over!"

"Zettai! You said that 5 times now!"

"That's because you're cheating!"

The two glared at each other eye to eye as they're face were 2 centimeters apart. The room around them gave them a tired glare for the 6th time this day as they mumbled to each other and went on with what they were doing. The dark brown eyed narrowed his eyes as the honey golden one snarled and lowered down his glare to his pieces and stood back straight. The dark brown eyed then stood up straight as well and they stared down at the game. The dark brown looked back up at the honey golden one and raised his eyebrow at him. Catching his eye, the other man looked up and shrugged, as if knowing what he was saying.

"Up for another go Inuyasha?"

The man grinned, "Always, I'll beat you this time Kouga."

Rolling his eyes, the two men then seated themselves down once more.

SKSKSK

It was a gloomy month for the villagers. Well, at least some of them; those some, being Kagome's friends and family. It wasn't the same since Kagome's kidnap, if you can call it that.

Sniffing as she dried her tears once more, Sango leaned down as she spread the rice grains in the soil. She couldn't stop feeling sad at the fact her best friend and sister, was gone. And she couldn't stop them as she too, witnessed the taking of her dear friend, making her feel even more guilt as it is. Miroku and Kohaku were upset too, but they tried consulting her, saying it wasn't her fault and the maker of this mess was.

After Kagome was taken and Kikyo had thrown everyone out of her home, they all prayed for Kagome's safety and health as they tried to figure out how to get her back. Many days had passed and still no plan, they tried to get Onigumo to talk, but all he said was that he only knew the guy from his gambling match and had went by the name Raimeikaze, Ryuura, which they already knew. They knew he was lying obviously, considering he was a yakuza leader, and it was stupid to not to know the other yakuza in Japan. But seeing as he won't budge, they sadly went on trying to lighten up and not think of the fact of their friend being gone.

Yet, the constant remembrance of everything they did together at the same village seemed to reflect her disappearance. The fact that they had grew up together, kept reminding them of her and her ways of cheering them up when they were down. But now that they were down, and Kagome not being there to cheer them up, who will?

Sango jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Miroku standing there with Souta and Kohaku behind him.

Miroku didn't touch Sango in any way of his perverted mind, since the departure of Kagome. He knew this was serious and that this was no time to be fooling around, especially when the onna he loved dearly was in so much pain.

He nodded to Sango with a soft smile on his face as he handed her a bag. Sango sniffled as she lifted her hand and took the bag from him as she placed it over her shoulder, that wasn't occupied by her weapon. Miroku lifted his hand and cupped Sango's cheeks as he took his thumb and wiped away the spilling tears. His lips parted as he then whispered.

"It's time…"

Sango swallowed a sob as she forced a smile on her face as she nodded her head. Miroku then dropped his hand as he then turned to the two teen boys, who too had their own bags in hand.

"Are you sure you want to come? Especially you Souta?" Miroku sternly asked.

The boys nodded their head in unison as they narrowed their eyes dangerously.

"If Sango is going, I'm going." Kohaku answered.

"This is for _her_," Souta whispered darkly, "I will not loose her because of that teme."

"And your okaa-san?"

"She'll understand in my letter."

"Very well…I can't change your mind…but just know there's no turning back."

"Hai. I am willing to risk it, Miroku."

Miroku nodded as he picked up his own bag as he then turned to Sango, who was finished crying and now had her warrior face.

"Off we go then."

SKSKSK

She sobbed into her sleep as her dreams replayed the event once more. She screamed in her sleep and made movements to reach out for her. But in the end, she would wake up and look into the emptiness of the room as her dark irises swelled once more with salty water. She was gone…her beautiful musume…her baby…her Kagome.

Kikyo stood up and went to dry off her tears. It was always the same for these past weeks. She would wake up late at night, crying from her nightmare of Kagome being taken away. She then would look at herself at how broken she was, before crying herself to sleep.

Kikyo weakly walked out of her home to her koi pond outside. She knelt down and placed her hand into the cold liquid as she cupped the water into her hands, before raising it up and washing her face off of the tears. She hiccupped as she then sat down with her hands behind her as she looked up to the night. The moon was full of brightness through the dark black night. She bit her lip as she imagined the moon being Kagome's cheer face and the black night was her hair. Kagome always did like looking up at the full moon at night, especially when she was younger.

Kikyo quickly looked away before anymore memories spurred up, leaving her to bawl once more. Her attention then adverted to the pond, where she stared into the water with her eyes widening as she gasped at the reflection. She quickly sat up and knelt down to the water as she stared at the person in the water. She slowly raised a hand to touch her pale face, to make sure that was her, she was looking at.

Staring right back at her was a broken onna, with no hope left in her. Her pale face was as white as the glow of the moon; her disheveled hair looked as if she had a bad hair day. Her once plump red rose lips and dark brown chocolate eyes, were so dim, it looked as if it was fading away. She had wrinkles and bags under her swollen red eyes from crying so much. Even her figure was affected as well, she had grown skinny for the lack of eating, saying she wasn't hungry every time their three course meals were served. She would only eat a small bowl of rice and a single fish for the day. The once mid-thirties woman that looked to be 20, now looked older to be in her forties.

Kikyo couldn't believe that was her that she was staring into. Her eyes began to swell as the tears began once more. She began to think how this ever happened.

_This would never have happened if I just ate more. This would never have happened if I just had a little more faith and hope in me_. Kikyo's eyes darken as she gritted her teeth at her next thoughts. _This wouldn't happen if Kagome wasn't taken from me…This wouldn't happen if Onigumo hadn't have betted her! This wouldn't have happened…If I didn't marry Onigumo in the first place! _

Kikyo's eyes widened to the point where she stared down once more into the waters and blinked. When did she become so hateful? … So regretful and harsh? Her lips began to tremble as she coughed up a sob. She couldn't blame Onigumo for all of this. Without him, she wouldn't have bestowed two beautiful, healthy children. Without him, she wouldn't be sitting at this pond, outside this beautiful home. Without him…she didn't know what she would do….

Yes, she was angry at him for betting his, own child in a game that was risky. But she, too, shared the blame for not stopping him before it went too far. In the end, fate had chosen Kagome to woven their fates in.

Kikyo stared down at the waters as she angrily punched the water to release her anger and frustration. The clear drops of liquid splashed and scattered around and on her throughout her tantrum, until she began to feel weak to the point she fell down onto the ground, unconscious. Her head to the side with her eyelids closed as tiny droplets ran down her face. Her hair around her as the moon shone above her as her only light and the wind dancing around her as her only protection as she went into a deep slumber. Her light breathing and parted lips as she muttered.

"Gomen ne…Kagome."

SKSKSK

Onigumo paced back and forth through his dojo. He needed to get out of there. Kikyo had woken him up again and it risen his guilt for putting them through this. His koi and musume….

He ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled slowly, he could still hear her screaming for Kagome. He stopped in the middle of the floor as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. One minute he was down to his last yen with the best cards he could have, the next he had betted his own daughter and in the end lost to the royal flush.

Of course he knew Ryuura and his lackeys. Every yakuza knew about him and his brothers. Yes, he lied to those friends of Kagome's, but he couldn't tell them, they didn't know what they're up against. The power of Ryuura was shackling, but with the Kami together, they could take out half of Japan.

He once again sighed as he then noticed the silence. _She must've fallen asleep…._

He then headed out of his dojo as he headed toward his son's room. His family wasn't the same since then. Other than the silent treatments, lack of eating and sleeping from his koi, his son was no help to the situation of his guilt.

His son had gain courage and possessiveness on the onna of the family to oppose him, his own otou. Ever since this occurred, despite the anger and resentment from his son, he grew proud of him. How proud he was of his son, taking charge and giving protection to show what he needed when he had his own family in the future. Each time he saw his mother crying this past week, he would confront him and give him a shouting that would hurt your ears for hours. Onigumo shook his head as he felt the lingering ring in his ears. Once he reached his son's room, he slid open the door and looked over to the futon, to see a flat bed that was still made out from this morning. Onigumo narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room before returning to the futon, where a letter lay.

He walked up to the futon and bent over as he picked the letter up. He quirked an eyebrow as he read the characters to be signed for his koi. Feeling curious, he unfolded the letter and began reading down. Each character and stroke, increasing his shock and worriment as it went.

_Okaa-san_

_Onegai, gomen nasai for doing this…but I must! Onee-chan, has been gone far too long and it's time for me to take some action. If otou won't do anything with his men to go out after her, then I will. I'll be ok; I have friends to accompany me. So you don't have to worry. But I swear, when I return…I'll be the man you've hoped for me to be and with Kagome, married as you dreamt of….this I promise to you as your son. _

_Souta_

Onigumo rushed out of the room as he went to find Kikyo. He mustn't let them find where she is and he must find them before something happens to them. He won't stand the fact he lost his only two children because of his acts. He slid open his shoji doors of his room, to find an empty bed. His mind began to swarm as he quickly searched the room for her. He knelt by the bed and felt it. He felt the lingering warmth of her body heat, indicating she had felt a little while ago. He quickly stood up and went outside. If he knew Kikyo, she would be outside, trying to calm down.

Once he reached outside, his heart sped up as he rushed over to her fallen form and checked for any injuries. Finding none, he checked her breathing to see, she was asleep. He sighed in relief as he pushed her damp hair away from her face. He stared at her puffy eyes, with dark bags under her beautiful eyes. He caressed her cheek that was pale from eating and sleeping. _All this…for Kagome…all this pain…because of me._

Onigumo lifted Kikyo into his arms as he carried her bridal style back inside, where he laid her back in bed. He knelt by her side as he then made a decision. He looked down to the letter as he then folded it up, placed it inside his kimono, and stood up, only after he kissed her on the head. He headed for the door, where he looked to Kikyo once more, before turning his back and heading out.

He lost one child….he wasn't about to loose another.

**Dictionary**

Koi-love

Futon-Japanese bed

Shojii-paper doors

Onegai-please

Gomen nasai- I am sorry

Nani-what

Zettai-no way

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Onna-woman/girl

Baka-idiot/stupid

Okaa-mother

Otou-father

Musume-daughter

Onee-big sister

Teme-bastard

A/N: Uhh don't get the chess match that Inuyasha n Kouga were playing for the American Chess. That type is the Japanese version called Shogi. xD Umm...that's just a heads up, kay. Ja for now.


	6. Who’s Your Friends, Who’s Your Enemies

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: After what seems 6 months-?_

_Kag: Which it is_

_DG: …I'm updating! Yay for me_

_Sess: Zzzz…_

_DG: And I did revisions with the chapters too…never knew I had so many grammar errors…shame_

_Kag: Yup…wait…6 months ago you left out the room crying…how'd you come back?_

_DG: How did I come back? I rose from the dead muhahaha!_

_Kag: Mmm…no_

_DG: Ah lighten up, that's what I did xD. _

_Kag: Yea, whatever…Get it on already, you delay too much_

_DG: And damn proud of it! xD_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Who's Your Friends, Who's Your Enemies**_

After the unexpected meeting with Sesshomaru, it had gotten late so the two said their parting words before he left at midnight. When Kagome went to bed, she suddenly felt warm and not so cold and alone anymore. Like she had someone she could talk to and confide in, a friend.

Sure there's Kagura and Kanna she could talk to, and a few other fellow brothel-mates here. Yet, somehow, it felt different with Sesshomaru. She felt happy and could talk to him about anything and not care what the subject is for a long time. It was sort of like how she was friends with Sango and Miroku, but for some reason, it felt a bit more than that. She couldn't explain why that is, since she knew Miroku and Sango for years compared to this man which was a week, maybe even a day since she only met and talked to him that day. But she just had this feeling…with a friendship with this guy was going to be… more…Hmm…maybe Sango was right about taking things too seriously.

The following day, Kagome seemed to be beaming with happiness as she sat with the other brothel-mates. She knelt down in her cushion and hummed a little tune her mother taught her as she looked in a bit dazed while she picked up the steaming pot of tea. She took the tea and poured some for everyone else in the table before pouring herself some. She then placed down the tea and placed her palms under the small cup as she took a sip of the warm broth. Letting the warm beverage go down her system she placed her cup on the table, but had her hands around the cup, ready to pick it up if she wanted to drink once more. She sighed and shook off her daze as she looked around at the current onna at her table. It was just Kanna, Kagura, and another onna named Serina. She had blonde golden straight silk hair that went down her back of her black satin yukata that hid her pale skin underneath. As she sat, she sat with grace as she picked up the grains of rice with her chopsticks and placed it into her plumped red lips. She didn't pay attention to anyone around her, only to speak if spoken to. Kagome didn't talk to her a lot because she didn't see her a lot at the eating table, but today was one of those rare times when she did.

Kagome heard Kagura muttering something to her little sister's ear, while staring at her with a mischievous look. Kanna's white eyebrow rose in interest of what her sister had to say, she too started to stare at her. Kagome shrugged off the staring and asked.

"Ohayo Kagura, Kanna, how was your sleep?"

"Same as always," Kagura replied nonchalantly as she then leaned forward on the small table, with her hands folded together and her elbows lying on the table as she continued to smirk; the tops of her breast could be seen as she sat like that, "And yours?"

"Fine…I guess." Kagome shrugged as she took another sip of her tea.

"Was he good?"

Kagome began to choke on her tea at the sudden question. She caught the attention of everyone in the room as she did this. She placed down her tea cup and tried to stop coughing. Suddenly she felt someone patting on her back and rubbing their hand in a circular motion on her back. Kagome ended her coughing fit and turned to her right to thank the person, only to look into the golden eyes of Serina's as she gazed to her in a concern manner…golden eyes…just like his were….

Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine now, arigato Serina." Kagome smiled sincerely.

With a hesitating glance at her to make sure, Serina then nodded as she then stood up and went back to her cushion, to continue her breakfast meal, along with everyone else, except Kagome who glared at Kagura.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were drinking while I asked the question." Kagura held up her hands in a defensive manner.

"Why would you even ask?" she hissed defensively.

"Weeelll….someone was in a good mood…up to now," She shrugged her shoulders, "I just assumed you got a good lay."

Kagome's eye flinched at the older woman. Here she was being all happy for no apparent reason and she accuses it because of a good sex! This is what you get for being happy…assumptions of why you're so happy.

Kagome harrumphed, "If you must know, I didn't see Kouga yesterday."

"There's more to it." Kagura muttered to Kanna, but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"….And I met another guy." She rolled her eyes at the grinning woman.

"See! Good lay. Now, I must know who it is."

My god, she was like a friend she never knew, wanting to know every single detail there is if something good happened. Kagome groaned and started to slouch as she stared into her tea. The green leaves floated with it as Kagura began naming people. Kagome rolled her eyes as she answered no to each suggestion.

"Sesshomaru."

"Nani!" Kagome and Kagura exclaimed startled as they turned to the young teen.

"The man is Tashio, Sesshomaru."

Kagura's eyes widened as she stared at the albino girl in disbelief that it would be him and if it was, shocked that her own sister hadn't confided in her with such good juicy details! She then turned to Kagome to see if Kanna's words were true. But Kagome just continued to stare at Kanna with wide eyes, wondering how she would know…not that they did anything!

"How-Wha-who-huh?" was all she could reply.

"I saw him coming out of your room yesterday, but they didn't do anything." She softly said.

Kagome immediately relaxed. She didn't want the impression that she was actually getting the hang of the place…which she didn't! And never will! Kagura started to instigate on Kanna, asking 'how do you know, or 'how come I never knew this', or 'where was I when this happened', that sort of thing.

"Kagura, why are you asking me?" Kanna monotonously asked.

Kagura immediately stopped bombarding her little sister for information when it dawned to her why was she asking her when her source of juicy information was in front of her, barely 2 feet away. Slowly, she turned to Kagome. She had that look on her face that said, 'Spill it; I want to know every single detail.' Kagome sighed and shook her head when Kagura's attention was turned to her.

"It's as Kanna said, we didn't do anything Kagura."

"Surely you've put some charm into getting Sesshomaru here, that man is so sekushi and yet he would never step into a brothel house. How'd you do it?"

"But we didn't do anything; we just talked and had some wine."

"Oooohhh, now you had wine! So you're saying out of no where, with a bottle of wine and goblets, he came to your room? With absolute no reason at all? Just to talk…and not have sex…"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Nonsense! You must have met him somewhere or persuaded him somehow! Talk…why would you talk in a brothel place with wine? Come on now! I know there's something you're not telling me!"

Kagome sighed as she then placed her arms flat on the table and buried her head in it as she groaned into it. She didn't know why Sesshomaru chose that moment to walk in with wine to her room that day. And she couldn't think of any reason either. All she knew is that she spent a week's time silently meeting with Sesshomaru to watch the moon for a few minutes and then out of no where comes him with wine talking about nothing particular. From what Kagura is saying as far as she could tell, is that Sesshomaru was a high and mighty person who wouldn't lower himself as to step into a brothel if his life dependent on it. But then again, he did and it was to spend a few hours with her to drink wine, talk, and not have intercourse, in a brothel, which is the whole point of going there.

Sounds weird…but it did happen.

As she began to think this over, it was suddenly quiet. Kagome peeked up from her arms to see Serina softly telling Kagura she had a customer. Kagura sighed in disappointed of getting any answered questions and stood up, but not before glaring at Kagome and silently saying, 'This isn't over yet!'

Once Kagura went away, Kagome sat up and breathed a relief sigh. She blew her bang that was in her face and smiled when she turned to Serina.

"Ano…arigato…" she smiled as Serina turned to her, "From saving me from Kagura."

Serina smiled softly, "Kagura-san can act like that sometimes, but her intentions are good as far as gossip. She's just bored."

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth, before then asking, "Why is she so shocked that Sesshomaru doesn't go to brothels? He doesn't like that sort of thing, so what?"

Serina chuckled, "Sesshomaru is a high status lord, and he owns the western lands of Japan." Kagome gasped, "The fact that high lords like him and the fact he despises women of our kind that he would lower himself to do such a thing, would be kind of a shock, let alone come into one…no offense," she gave a sympatric look to Kagome.

"None taken," Kagome smiled softly as she waved it off.

The conversation then died off to a silence. Kagome watched as the tea leaves in her tea sank to the bottom of her cup. Sighing in boredom, she looked up and watched as Kanna excused herself and went over to another awaiting customer that just arrived. Kagome rolled her eyes at how disgusting men could be, especially at this time in the morning! She turned away from the leering man and gazed at Serina who had taken to be reading something. Kagome became curious and curiosity getting the best of her had her ask.

"Ano…Sumimasen Serina," Serina looked up from her book, "…but what are you reading?"

Serina softly smiled as she closed her book and showed her the cover of it. The book was particularly small and very thin. Kagome had seen books hard covered from Sango's otou in his travels to America. Sango had lent her some and they were written in English, she was amazed at the how the cover of the book was so hard and durable compared to the ones here that were just made of paper, just like the paper one in her hands. Kagome's eyes scanned how the black characters that were gracefully and elegantly written in brush. Behind the characters, was the beautifully printed scenery painted in dark colors of black, pale orange, and brown. A black tree beside a river designed with little people in the background, coming out of the river from their boat.

Kagome opened the first page to see few words on the page. As she read the words, she noticed they seemed to have a pattern, yet she didn't know what kind of pattern it was. She then skimmed each page and saw all the pages were like the first page with the same pattern. What kind of book was this?

"Its haiku…" a voice interrupted her curious looking through the book.

Kagome looked up from the book to look into the eyes of Serina's soft golden irises. Serina had watched as Kagome's surprised amazement at each page she passed. She assumed she never seen such poetry like this, yet it was common.

"Hai…ku?" she mumbled to herself.

"Hai…Haiku are seventeen syllable poems that express feeling or image depending on the writer. There are 5 syllables for the first line, 7 in the next, and 5 again for the last." She explained. "They're commonly used, so I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." Her tone of voice was evident of that.

Kagome pursed her lips as her cheeks turned a light pink. She may be bright, but she wasn't the type for literature. She often dazed off as her sensei explained literature like poems and such. She was pretty sure haiku was one of them.

"Uhh…yea…I guess I wasn't there at the moment the lesson was taught." Kagome lightly coughed it off.

Serina shook her head and lightly chuckled as Kagome became engross with some of the writer's feelings and images. It sort of made her want to write some too. Kagome looked through the book for a bit longer, before looking up to see Serina drinking her tea. She tilted her head in bewilderment that such a smart, elegant, and sweet woman as such Serina, ended up in a place like this. Kagome didn't know a lot about Serina but she knew that much from her personality. She was sure if she didn't have to work here, she would be in a better place than this dump and be one of the writers like in this book.

Serina felt eyes on her and caught azure eyes staring at her in wonderment. She arched an eyebrow. Kagome shook her head and blushed from doing such a rude manner. She decided to ask since she didn't get the time to talk to her like this.

"Serina…I don't mind to pry, but…why are you here? I-I mean…you're smart, beautiful, and nice…you could be a writer! …but why here… Were you forced here as well?" she stammered.

Serina closed her eyes as she sighed, "Iie Kagome-san…unlike Kagura-san and Kanna-san…I wasn't forced nor was I sold, quite the opposite actually….I came here on my free will."

Kagome's eyes widened at her response, "Nani! Why would you? You're treated like a prisoner in here, and-and-"

"And I get paid as well." She opened her golden eyes which were filled with sadness and sorrow. "Kagome…times like these…do you see peasant onna such as me, becoming such famous writers like these in an instant? Iie…they either have connections or just filthy rich like Tashio-sama."

"But your family could-"

"I don't have a family." Kagome gasped, "I'm just an orphan, so what can I do?" she shrugged.

"But Serina…even then without the support of family, you're talented and smart to be working like this, I'm sure you can be a merchant or something…"

"It's okay Kagome-san, I've been working here for ten summers. I think I know what I am doing."

Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers that she wondered why her eye balls haven't fallen out of their sockets yet, "Ten years! Now I know you should get out of here! Especially the low degree they have you doing for that long! You could be making twice more if you put your mind to it! No offense, but you're crazy to put up with this place for that long!"

Serina shook her head, "I think that's enough for today, Kagome-san."

Kagome's mouth gaped as Serina then stood up. She immediately regretted her words. Serina smiled gently as she then bowed to her.

"Arigato for the wonderful conversation, Kagome-san, truly I mean that." And then she left.

Kagome watched her leave, her golden hair bellowing behind her. She bowed her head as closed her eyes and felt the tinge of guilt in her stomach of having to bring up the past like that. Serina seemed like a sweet girl yet she hid her hard past deep inside for this long. Kagome's eyes opened to half-crescent at that thought. _Would I do that as well? …Hid my past and pretend everything is okay? _

Kagome sighed and shook those thoughts out her head. She would worry about her current situation and that's to keep going no matter how rough it's going right now. With that in mind, she smiled and snapped to the current present. It was then, with her head still bowed, that she noticed she still had Serina's book in hand. Kagome gaped as she took the book in her hand and stood up about to call her name, when she then realized Serina had left already minutes ago. Kagome sighed as she looked down to the paper book, she shrugged and decided she would give it to her the next time she saw her.

SKSKSK

Kagome had placed away the book in a safe place in her room in the mean time. She sighed as she watched as the sun went down through her window. The beautiful colors of the orange, red, yellow, pink, lavender, and blue corresponded together to make the sky more enchanting than it let on. She eyes softened as she leaned her head back against the side of the window and placed a hand over the bar. Her eyes saddened at the thought of being like Serina or Kagura, locked up in this horrible place never to be let out, only to pleasure for so long. And then kids as young as Kanna to be forced to do such a thing at a young age instead living their childhood life to the fullest. How they could last this long and not tempt to run away or be set free or to yearn for the freedom of running through the fields without going insane, she'll never know. But she knew she wasn't going to be like that. She wasn't going to give up and stay comfy in this prison.

And once she's free…she'll go anywhere she pleases. But most likely not home, never home. Kagome's eyes hardened and her grip on the bar tightened when that thought came to mind. It's not that she blamed her family or friends…but she had been suffering in this place for so long and yet no attempt of rescuing her was done. Do they wish for her to wait so long that she was old and crippled? Do they wish for her to live a lonely and sad life? If they truly wanted her back, they would've tried to come for her, or done something to get her back. So why should she return to a place that didn't want her back?

Kagome bit her lip as those harsh and cruel thoughts swam through her mind. Her grip on the bar loosened and her head leaned down on it. She shouldn't be thinking like this…not at all especially after hearing a worst situation than hers. Would she prefer being free and not seeing a family that she had and possibly still loved and worried about her or be freed and not have anyone at all…be an orphan…Her eyes widened, maybe that is why Serina didn't want to leave this place, because she would be alone with no one to help and support her…no one to love and care….no reason to leave. She felt her eyes blur of her surroundings. She closed her eyes tightly to keep anything from falling out of them.

Kagome was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking at her shoji door, her shoji being opened and closed, or the simple fact light footsteps were taken her way. It wasn't until a hand settled on her shoulder, did she jump, literally, and out of her thoughts and notice that someone was in her room. Kagome turned, her eyes opening and glitters of liquid falling out of her eyes as she turned, and looked into the soft golden eyes, pale porcelain skin, and soft blowing silver hair of her new befriended friend. His hard face, yet soft eyes stared into her clear azure irises in a trance. As the silent mutual and mental conversation passed through their eyes as they continued to gaze at each other, he seemed to understand, for he acted before he could think about doing it.

Opening his arms, Kagome then fell into them, where she then cried it out.

SKSKSK

He had been seen her through her window dazed at the sky, yet she hadn't taken notice of him. It was if he could feel her, feel her emotions, and feel her pain once again like that night he first met her, crying her sorrows to the moon. He knew what he must do. He headed toward the entrance and entered through the shoji door. He closed the door behind him and took notice of the many lustful stares he had gotten from the onna that worked here. He ignored them and the one with short black hair, ruby red lips, and pressed up very noticeable cleavage slut that was trying to persuade him to go with and bed her. He shook her off and left her scowling after him for rejecting her. Yet, he paid her no mind. He rushed up the wooden stairs and through the hall as if his mind was set on automatic. He came to her door. Being the respectable and polite gentleman he was and was known, he knocked on the shoji door. He waited for an answer, yet heard no sign of acknowledge.

Slowly, he opened the door and saw her in the same position as he did outside, yet her head was bent down against the bar. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he closed the door and slowly approached her. Waiting for signs that show that she knew he was here, yet received none. He decided to make himself known as he put his hand on her slouching shoulder. He watched her jump from where she stood and swiftly turned around.

In slow motion, he saw her beautiful raven black hair flick back, her saddened face become noticeable, her glittering tears flying to the side as she turned in the fading sunlight, and her azure blue irises gazing into his, glossed with newfound tears.

He stared at her for a moment. As if something was controlling him, he then opened his arms to her, where she then fell into and cried.

SKSKSK

With her added weight, he then sank to the floor. He kneeled down with her kneeling into his embrace as she continued to sob. He closed his eyes as he tightened his hold on her a bit, his left arm being around her waist, and his right stroking her raven black hair in a soothing manner. She cried into his red silk haori he wore as her hands clutched tightly to each side of his arms. They remained in this position until the sun had fully set and the room was dark of the early night. Kagome's cries softened to mere sniffles and yet he continued to hold her and stroke her. After a few minutes, the sniffling ended and it was quiet between them.

Her clutches on his clothing lightened and he stopped stroking her hair. She then gave one last sniffle and slowly moved away from his embrace, which he hesitantly released her. She then took a deep breath as she then opened her puffy eyes and stared into the golden depths of his eyes.

He softly stared at her tear stained face and red eyes. He raised his hand as a lingering tear fell out of her left eye. He caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. She hiccupped as she smiled then.

"Finished?"

"Hai…urmm…gomen nasai…." She covered her face with her hand as she looked down at his shirt that was all wet with her tears.

"Nani?" he followed her eyes and looked down to his shirt, where he then sighed.

He looked back up to see her body shaking as she covered her laughter with her hand. He narrowed his eyes playfully pretending to be angry.

"How could you be laughing, when I just let you use me as a handkerchief?"

"Go-gomen ne," she released her laughter, not being able to hold it back any longer as she then fell back and was holding her stomach; tears feel from her cheek, but these were happy tears.

He lightly growled as he then dove from where he knelt and started tickling her as punishment. Kagome's eyes widened and she laughed harder as he poked her sides.

"Se-se-Sesshomaru! S-stop…I said I was sorry! I give!"

Sesshomaru mischievously grinned at her, but let her go this time. He sat up, watching her laughs die out as she tried to calm down. He observed her face that was flushed from laughing so much and the melodious laughter she emitted. For some reason… seeing her happy, made him happy as well. He shook his head as he chuckled. Kagome cleared her throat as she then sat up, fixing her yukata in the process. She finished laughing, but couldn't take off the goofy smile off her face.

"What are you doing here again?" she then looked around him, "And with no wine." She raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Already tired of me Kagome? I'm hurt." He ran his hand through his hair, "And to make things worst, you're using me for wine."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she plopped her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. A strand of her hair flew in front of her face. Kagome glared up at the strand and blew at it in annoyance, only to fall back into place. Sesshomaru, seeing her irritation, took his hand and moved the strand to the back of her hair. He then dropped his hand as Kagome smiled.

"Arigato." She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, "And no, I'm not tired of you and no, I'm not using you for your wine…Kami you sound so much like them…."

Just remembering about them, brought Kagome back to silence. She lowered her head and looked away from Sesshomaru's gazing eyes. Seeing her distance look, he instantly didn't like it. Sesshomaru brought up his hand once more and placed on Kagome's cheek, pushing it a little to have her turn back to face him. She gazed back at him and saw the serious look on his face.

"Don't do that."

"Eh?"

"That."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "More specific onegai, I can't read minds."

"That face…"

Kagome glared at him then her gaze fell down to the floor, where she stared at the cold flooring.

"I can't help it…missing them…being here all alone… right now I don't seem like it, but that's because you're here…but when you leave- I'm scared Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru's hard face slowly melted but still kept it a bit strict and serious face as he listened. Kagome's eyes closed as she sighed. For a moment her body felt cold from the night's cold air that blew in and she shivered from her lack of clothing, until a body replaced that with warmth. Kagome didn't need to open her eyes to know that Sesshomaru had embraced her once again, that it was his body that was protecting her from the cold. She just sat in his lap as his body warmed her and his arms wrapped around her small waist. She sighed in contentment and felt that feeling of being able to tell him anything again. And she did. She explained about her friends and family. How Sango and Miroku became her friends. How this all happened. How she was feeling through these passing days. What she thought about Kagura's and Serina's situations here in the brothel. Everything.

Sesshomaru listened in silence, letting her tell her tale-The tale of Kagome, whose life wasn't her own anymore. His back lay back against the wall and his head leaned back looking up at the dark ceiling, in the dark room, with only the moonlight of outside that shown from the barred window provided them light. He listened to the cricket's song of the night, the soft whisper of the wind, the moaning creaking trees; all this and the melodious voice of hers through the night, until her voice became softer and softer to bare whispers to light mumbles and then nothing at all, just her even breathing.

Sesshomaru peered down to her little body that was cuddled into his. Her even breathing indicated that she was fast asleep and small smile on her face showed she was happy. Sesshomaru leaned his head back once again and closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time he felt warm and so not alone. As he drifted to sleep, he let a genuine smile tug his lips.

SKSKSK

Bright sun rays shined on her face, stirring her awake. Kagome groaned as she shifted in her bed to move way from the intruding rays. She lay for the moment and inhaled deeply. The scent of cinnamon and sandalwood invaded her senses. She came to like the smell. But even though her bed was warm, it was so uncomfortable. So she kept moving around and scowling, until she heard a groan from her supposed "bed". Her eyes snapped open and looked around, to see nothing; and then turned only to whack her victim with her long hair.

"Ittai." Sesshomaru's face scrunched up from the hit.

Kagome was startled for a moment, before it came rushing back to her that the fact she had "slept" with Sesshomaru. _OoO…that puts a new meaning to that… _

"Gomen Sesshomaru, daijoubu?"

"Fine, fine…just please get up."

Kagome looked down to see Sesshomaru sitting down in a most uncomfortable position. She gasped, immediately standing up and lending out a hand for him to get up. Sesshomaru graciously took her hand with his left and used the other to support on the wall so his full weight wasn't on her. He stood up and staggered a bit, but his strength came back and he stood in a graceful poise. Kagome rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"How could you sleep like that?" she scoffed.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh," Kagome flushed a bit, "Ano…arigato."

Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"Hmm…it's still early for you to be up, but I have to go."

Kagome sadly smiled in understanding, "Business?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome sighed, but placed on a smile anyway.

"Arigato…" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "For staying with me last night."

Sesshomaru took her chin under his palm and raised it up to face him, "The pleasure was all mine…you have a …interesting story." He smirked as he bent down and placed a light chaste kiss on her forehead. "Ja ne…Kagome."

Kagome's eyes had drifted to a closed for a second there when his warm lips had left a tingle feeling on her forehead. She immediately missed his warm hand when he dropped it and turned to leave. She watched as his retreating form headed toward the door and slid it open. Kagome's voice was stuck in her voice for a moment, but before he could close the door behind him, she stuttered.

"You'll be back? …"

Sesshomaru's hand halted on the shoji from those words. He turned his head slightly to her and smirked when he placed his hand up.

"We'll see."

He then closed the door behind him and Kagome released the breath she didn't realized she had been holding. She sighed as her bang strand then fell on her face again. She turned to her window and looked down to see Sesshomaru emerging from the door downstairs to the outside. He then looked up and met eyes with her. At that moment Kagome felt a spark ignite from that moment their eyes met. She smiled as she waved to him, until he disappeared from sight. She sighed as she leaned her head to the rising sun. _Yup…taking this waayyy too serious, I think I'll wash up then eat…._

Kagome retreated from her room and washed up before heading down to breakfast. Changing out of her yukata, she placed on a silk purple one with embroidered black weaving designs and swirls, and the matching obi being black but with purple swirls. But she kept the last one she wore and placed it away hidden with the poetry book, not before inhaling Sesshomaru's muscular scent still lingering on it. For some reason, his scent made her warm and was very soothing. She sighed contently and headed down to eat.

It was near late morning by the time and she was seated with Kagura and Kanna once more, but no Serina. Kagome felt a bit saddened by that but she shook it off, for Kagura was giving her that same knowingly and mischievous smile like yesterday's.

"Ohayo Kagome-chhaann," Kagura said in a sing-song tone.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, suspicious since Kagura never called her Kagome-chan, "Ohayo…"

"Soooo…how did you sleep today?"

"Fine…" Kagome poured herself tea.

"Mhmm…just fine? Would have of thought you'd sleep in, especially since he stayed for the night." She watched Kagome's body stiffen. "And leave in the morning all happy…now you can't say you didn't sleep with him." She chirped knowingly.

Kagome inwardly groaned. She knew she would bring this up.

"Kagura I-"

"Higurashi!" the loud screech broke the silent murmurs of the inhabitants in the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saying and turned their attentions to the said person and the one screaming it. Kagome looked away from Kagura's face to the person hovering behind her. Kagura didn't need to turn her head to know whose voice it belonged to, yet her eyes glanced back and Kanna just sat next to her uninterested of the current situation that was happening around her.

Kagome looked into the midnight black eyes of the one person she avoided ever since she got here, and now she chose this early morning to start something. She glared in equal hatred of hers as she squinted back with her arms crossed beneath her exposed pale cleavage that her clothing hardly covered anything at all, her yukata dragging off her shoulders like the slut she was and she cared not of it. Her head was stuck up in an intimidating matter, or so it was supposed to be, with her nose stuck up arrogantly in the air looking down at her like she was below her, her short inky black hair pressed down into her top back because of her tilted up head. She stood tapping her freshly done manicure nails on her arm, looking ready to pounce, with her best friend and second slut of the brothel, Yuwukusha, who was grinning like a Persian cat at her side.

"What's this I hear about you sleeping with Tashio-sama!" she attempted to speak calmly, yet her hatred for Kagome was clearly evident, not trying to hide it at all.

Kagome closed her eyes as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her rice with it, "Betsuni, you most likely have heard wrong."

"Uso! Yesterday, I, myself, have seen him come in! And I have seen him leave this morning, out of _your_ room!" her voice now rising along with her temper.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked once again at the angered onna. Her eyes sparking of fire and her mouth ready to shoot menacing comebacks right back. Kagome sighed and placed her chopsticks down on her bowl.

"Sesshomaru-"

"How dare you speak of him like you are in equal level you scum bitch-"

Kagome glared hard at her, "Yura…I am trying to explain myself please reframe yourself from talking. It is very rude."

"Why you-!"

"As I was saying," she continued as if she hadn't spoken, "Not that it's any of your business or concern what occurs with _Tashio-sama _and me in my room… It's true he had came into the brothel and to my room…and true that he had spent the night here," Yura's mouth opened to say something yet, Kagome wasn't about to let her interrupt her again, "_But_ we did nothing as you come to think of, we were just talking. And if you have any doubts of what I have said, I suggest you bring up this matter up to him to clarify. Yet in my opinion, you are only wasting your time and his."

Kagome stared straight into her eyes, unfazed by her deadly face that was turning bright red from her anger and embarrassment, yet she wasn't about to admit that; nor let Kagome get the best of her.

"Bitch! Your mouth is full lies and deceit! He wouldn't come here to see _you_! He is above _you _to do that!" she stuck up her chin in a mocking manner.

Kagome's grip on her chopsticks tightened as she controlled herself not to hurtle them at Yura. Kagome was about to retort back at Yura, but Kagura decided she had heard enough and joined into the conversation.

"Yura, shut your trap. If you can't accept the truth that is being told right in front of your grubby, ugly face, that's your problem, but if you're gonna talk about him being above Higurashi to even talk to her, that would include you as well," she crooned happily, "But I do have something that confuses me and need you to clarify…" she evilly grinned, "here Higurashi was being _graced _with his presences with no effort at all, while you tried sticking your boobs up at him, yet he rejected and didn't even give you a second glance…but then again that's what my sources say. Does that sound about right?"

Yura's eyes widened a fraction and her body began to shake. Her face turned redder and her arms dropped to her sides as she clenched her fists tightly. She turned left and right at the murmuring voices behind her of what the other onna of the brothel began to gossip to one another. Yura gritted her teeth and her breath came in huffs out of her nose. Kagome stifled her need to laugh at the sight. She looked to be one ugly dragon at the moment ready to spit fire or an angry bull that was being mocked at. She silently thanked Kagura and would properly do so, when the tramps leave.

Yuwukusha saw her friend losing the battle and her touch, so she decided to jump in and back her up.

"At least Yura-sama gets twice the men you two will ever get put together!" she seethed.

Kagura tilted her head as she glanced to the silent partner until now, "Honey, I could careless who gets the most men. Men are just horny beasts that need relieving and need us to do that because they're too lazy to use their hands. (A/N: No offense male readers) Kami knows I'm getting sick and tired of them and she could have all them if she so desire them. By all means, be my guest. But then again, this conversation isn't and wasn't about her. Last time I checked it was about Tashio and Higurashi. And no one asked you to speak, so just stay quiet like you were before, bitch-ni."

Not about to take Kagura's words gracefully and like a proper adult, Yuwukusha's fist was raised and she launched an attack at Kagura. Kagome quickly saw this and growled as she then picked up her tea, stood up, and splashed the tea in Yuwukusha's face. Yuwukusha watched in slow motion, as the hot brothel flew from its tea cup and right into her shocked face, her eyes widening as the brownish yellow substance impact her face and the pain came anew. Yuwukusha screeched as her face burn in pain. She fell to the floor and cradled her injured face as she cried her agony.

The room became quiet as everyone watched.

Yura's eyes widened in concern for her friend as she immediately bent down and tried hushing her that it would be okay. But her howls became louder and it only fueled Yura's anger. With a new found hatred and fury, she swiftly turned to her offender and jumped to her feet with her fists ready to hit Kagome for her infliction. Kagome's eyes widened and held her arms out into an X over her face by instinct for protection. But before Yura could attack, Kagura had then stood and turned ready to protect her as well, yet someone already beaten her to that. This prevented Yura from attacking either of them.

Kagome noticed she was still unharmed and the room was suddenly very quiet. She placed down her arms and saw Kagura standing in front of her, blocking her from seeing what had happen. So, turning her head to see around Kagura's body, she saw Ryuura, himself, arms around Yura's waist, whispering words for her to calm down. Yura's eyes were deadly as they came in contact with Kagome's. She was breathing heavily, panting even, and would once in a while try to struggle free from his grip, but his hold was steel and wouldn't let up. He then whispered to her words that she was able to catch, that finally let her calm down.

"Yura, you will calm yourself…as arousing as that would look with females fighting, it's scaring our customers." He huskily whispered into her ear.

Kagome followed Ryuura and Yura's eyesight outside of the window, to see men backing away with fear shown in their face. Yura forced herself to calm herself down before Ryuura hesitantly let go of her. He then whispered more words into her ear that were meant for her to hear, since Kagome couldn't hear it anymore, and the fact she was smiling that disgusting smile of hers. Ryuura grinned as he then slapped her in the behind and she moaned in approval and delight. Kagome rolled her eyes as Yura grinned, licking her lips seductively at him, and was about to walk away; but not before turning to her and dangerously sending daggers at her as she muttered under her breath.

"I'll get you Higurashi…"

Yura then disappeared. Ryuura glared down at Yuwukusha, who had been moaning her pain, blaming Kagome and Kagura for hurting her, to him. Ryuura side glanced and caught eyes with Kagome. Kagome could've sworn she saw an amused glint in his blue irises. But she shook it off as he then barked at everyone to get back to work, including Yuwukusha, who muttered angrily curses at him. She then stood up with her hands still over her stinging face as she walked behind Ryuura and disappeared into the hall.

Everyone then began to chatter loudly of their latest gossip with occasional glances over to Kagome and her table. Kagome fell down to her knees as she sighed loudly; she looked to Kagura who raised an eyebrow at Kanna.

"Nothing seems to faze you…" she grinned.

"Hn." Kanna shrugged.

Kagome blew at the bangs, "Arigato…Kagura." She weakly smiled.

Kagura looked at Kagome surprised, "You…are thanking me? Ha! I should be thanking you! I haven't had that much fun in years! I've been meaning to see something happened to those bitches…too bad it wasn't Yura…damn that Ryuura." She grinned happily.

Kagome sighed softly as she shook her head at Kagura.

"I think I'm going to retire to my room for now." She muttered as she stood up and headed out.

"If that bitch messes with you, call me!" Kagura hollered after her.

Kagome turned her head and laughed at Kagura as she waved at her and Kanna, before leaving the room. She headed up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She sighed at the eventful morning she had, and was ready to fall asleep again. She couldn't take anymore drama for one morning. In her opinion, it should be a crime.

Just as she was about to make her way inside her room, she didn't hear the light footsteps following behind her or see the hovering shadow standing over her. Kagome let out her hand to open her shoji when she was then grabbed from behind and pushed to the wall. Kagome gasped in surprise, being too shock to scream. In reflex she began to struggle and elbowed the person behind her in the stomach. The person behind her growled in pain, but didn't let go of her. She continued to struggle until it then twirled her around and stared deeply into her eyes. It standing too close to her body for her comfort as Kagome's eyes widened in fright and stared at her attacker. She instantly recognized who it was.

"Hello Kagome…"

**Dictionary**

Ohayo-Good Morning

Daijoubu-Are you okay?

Arigato-Thank you

Gomen ne-I'm sorry

Nani-what

Onegai-please

Hai-yes

Iie-no

Betsuni -nothing

Sumimasen-excuse me

Ano-Umm

Ittai-ow

Ja Ne-See you later

Uso-lie

Sekushi-sexy

Kami-God

Onna-woman

Otou-father

Ni-two

**Break Skit**

_DG: Yaaayy… Finally finished this chapter! _

_Kag: blinks: you're aware…that you left it at a cliffy…right?_

_DG: Of course…I am the authoress of this story after all_

_Kag: And you know people are going to come after you_

_DG: Let them…I got my bug spray_

_Kag: Who's the person?_

_DG: Can't tell…that's the point of the cliffy_

_Kag: Mou…Maaan…I wanted to beat Yura's face to a pulp!_

_Sess: mutters: Or her to you_

_Kag: gasp: You're supposed to be on my side! …unless you secretly like her! _

_Sess: I like her as much as you_

_Kag: faints:_

_DG: Umm…I think that considers a lot_

_Sess: How's that?_

_DG: I don't know, you ask her when she wakes up_

_Sess: Nah…: drags Kagome to closet and throws her inside, locks door, and places sign: __**DO **__**NOT**__** open until X-mas**_

_DG: sweat drop: how original_


	7. While the Wolf Was Away

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Yawns: I'm bored._

_Sess: Then find a way to entertain yourself_

_DG: Too lazy: pouts: _

_Sess: Eh, not my problem _

_DG: …._

_Sess: …_

_DG: pokes:_

_Sess: ignore:_

_DG: poke:_

_Sess: twitch:_

_DG: pokes harder:_

_Sess: grits teeth: Stop that_

_DG: pokes face:_

_Sess: God dammit, stop that! _

_DG: …_

_Sess: …_

_DG: poke: xD_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**While the Wolf Was Away**_

They were at the game again. So far, the silver haired, honey eyed male wasn't doing so well. He scowled as he strained his eyes for away out of this one, while his opponent sat opposite of him, confident and absolutely brimming with eagerness to gloat his additional win to his streak. He had him cornered. There was no way out of this one! He might as well put up the stakes to make this more interesting.

"Say Inuyasha…"

"What?!" he barked steaming, at his broken concentration.

"Wanna raise our bets? I'll give you a chance to win back your money and your katana."

"Fine-wait a minute…" he eyed him suspiciously, "But what if you win…you already got all my money, my Pop's old sword, which when he finds out you have it, he's gonna kill me, my shogi board-"

"Actually…that was mine. You took it and never returned it."

"Whatever…I have nothing."

"Don't worry, you can pay it off when you work for me as my servant for the month-"

"Chikusho Kouga! That's not fai-"

"-Ahh let me finish…while wearing a bright pink kimono of course! Now that's fair."

"Nu uh! That's even worst! I earn more serving under Ryuura than ya dumb ass worth in a week!"

"Okaayyy…I gave you a chance to earn your things back…"

Inuyasha scowled as he momentarily looked up at Kouga's glimmering dark brown eyes as he stuck up his chin at him, while peering down his nose at him with his arms crossed over his chest. He gritted his teeth as he furiously looked back down to the board and desperately looked for a way out. The offer was too tempting and his fingers ached to wipe the floor with that smug face of his. With his rough hand, he unconsciously reached up his head and scratched it, as if digging in his head for something useful he learned from all his years playing Shogi with Kouga. Until it hit him…his eyes bolted forward as his jaw dropped. He left his King unprotected…if he were to move his Knight and jump over that piece….Inuyasha inwardly snickered as he sat back and grinned at Kouga, who's smug look immediately frowned.

"Ok…but if I win…-"

"Oi!! I'm already letting you win your stuff back! You can't add more!"

"I wearing a god damn dress! …that's pink!!"

Kouga bit his lower lip as he scowled. He figured he wouldn't win anyway. In just one more move, he's got his checkmate. But…he seems too happy…

"Well?"

"What's the condition?"

"I'll tell you once I finish this move." He smirked, "Deal?"

Kouga huffed and shrugged his shoulders, "Hurry up and make your move already, mutt."

Inuyasha slouched forward to move his piece and glanced up from the board to watch Kouga's expression as he took hold of his Knight and jumped over the piece before it and placed it before the King piece. Kouga's eyes widened as his jaw dropped and his arms uncrossed, unbelieving.

"Checkmate. I believe a condition is in order." He sat back with a smug face brimming with mischief.

SKSKSK

Kouga's throat made a deep noise that resembled a dog growl as he handed Inuyasha's rusted old sword as he counted his money.

"Aww…don't worry Kouga, I'm sure junior down there can handle two days without your bitch."

"I still say it's not fair!"

"It's just two days baka! You're lucky I don't make it a month!"

Kouga's face darkened as he stared venomously at Inuyasha, hoping he would die for this torture. They both knew Kouga was just a horny beast. Short and simple. And not to have his Kagome for two days was just bloody torture to him and his loins. Ever since he had a piece of her virgin ass, he was hooked on like…like…that fool in front of him with his money.

Inuyasha could feel his glare burning hole at his head and he was glad that, that expression "If looks could kill" …let's just say he'd be long dead…six feet under and six feet deep. But he couldn't resist the temptation…that and the humiliation! Imagine him…One of Ryuura's top men wearing a god damn pink kimono…for a month! …for this horny loser! Eh, he and Kouga go way back, so it didn't matter if he called him a loser when he was actually one of the lords of Japan and could chop off his head when he wanted to. But when it came to that slut Kagome, he kept going and going about her, like she was the bloody Queen of England. So what if she was a good fuck, so what if her pussy was like god's nectar and her screams were like music, so what the fucking hell did he care! And he told him…and told him…and told him. A day or two away, would shut him up….or so Inuyasha thought….

-30 minutes later-

"Waaahhh…Kagome…I want my Kagome…." Kouga whined for the umpteenth time in the past thirty minutes.

"Ah shut the hell up. You sound like a bitch in heat, or Ryuura on one of his moody days."

"Can't …so horny…need…relief."

"So? Go get some other whore ta do it for you, don't tell me." Inuyasha glared down at the man on the floor, still moping over their bet, in disgust.

Kouga sat up, "I can?" his eyes lit up.

It was true that he needed relief after the pass thirty minutes of having to watch the beautiful onna pass him by or serve his sake. Some of them flirted with him and made intimate gestures that got his blood pumping, which had encouraged his whining to so-called friend, for the passing time, trying to get him to end his torturous curse on him.

So when Inuyasha obviously seemed like he was getting aggravated and pissed, he just complained some more, until finally…viola! Kagome here I com-

"Sure, as long as it's not Kagome."

Maybe not…

"I said you couldn't see, fuck, talk…or whatever …to Kagome, but I didn't imply that to all the whores, so go fuck them for all I care, as long as they're not named Kagome." Inuyasha remarked, not bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

Inuyasha didn't mind fucking a few bitches once in a while when he needed it, but to have a more than one fling with the same prostitute was just calling for trouble. It could end up heart-breaking, considering you just might catch feelings for the girl when you least expect it. He should know, he had a few onna that he caught himself caring for, than just a one time fuck.

This is why he tried warning Kouga and tried getting him to break off with Kagome, because from all that he heard from just a few weeks from him, it sounded like he was starting to obsess over her. And what becomes obsession becomes addiction, and when that happens…well…he didn't want to know what happens. Kouga is a ruthless man and what he wants is what he gets. And if he comes to want Kagome…he was going to have to get through with Ryuura. And from what he heard of Ryuura, he had come to like Kagome working here. Her fiery spirit, her spite-fire temper, her intelligence, her beauty…

If Ryuura gets involved, he gets involved…and he wasn't about to choose sides, so he might as well keep that from happening.

And the first step of keeping any fights with a Japan lord, from a country-wide known gang, was keeping the Japanese lord from any relations to the ever-suddenly-interesting onna girl, who lived in a small village with a father as a yakuza leader….ahh…don't need him into this either.

Kouga groaned as he fell back and started whining again.

Inuyasha peered from his hands full of money to the whining supposed to be lord, who reminded him at the moment, of a village brat, who couldn't get his way….uuhhh…a big village brat.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head as he returned back to his money counting, all the while ignoring Kouga.

Kouga had been going through his fit for about ten more minutes before he grew tired and decided to leave, much relief to Inuyasha as nodded to him as he left.

SKSKSK

Kouga darkly walked through the streets Nagasaki with his back slouched a bit, his head down and his hands into his silk black hakamas, not knowing where to go. He allowed his feet to move on, not caring if anyone or anything was in his way, since people knew him and knew better to steer clear out of his way. Sighing, he then came to a stop and looked up to see where he was, only to groan at the god's as he stood in front of Ryuura's famous brothel. He looked through the glass window, to see the sekushi onna inside sitting there, barely covered bodies, ready to be taken. They were beautiful… but not as beautiful as his Kagome.

He felt his body heat up as he thought about her hot creamy flesh underneath him and how she moaned when his touches pleasured her, or if she reached her climax, she would let out this adorable scream, that wasn't so loud to his ears compared to the others.

Looking down to his pants, he groaned even more when he realized the blood had reached his southern regions and he was once again horny.

How was he supposed to go on like this?

He gritted his teeth as he turned towards the brothel and slide the door open and closed it behind him. His eyes burned with lust and passion and randomly took the short inky black haired girl with her big breasts and midnight irises.

The bitch was obediently and relentless, he scowled at that. His Kagome would never let her take her so easily…he would have to fight her for a while before he wore her down and took her with feverous vigor.

He took her to the nearest vacant room, threw her inside, and slide the door roughly closed, before he pounced at her.

The bitch squealed as Kouga nipped her neck and lavished it with bites, while his hands pushed aside her yukata, which wasn't hard considering it was practically hanging off her.

His hands twisted her nipples and squeezed her breasts as she moaned loudly as she ran her hands through his silky long hair.

He growled in warning as he removed her filthy hands away from his hair and continued groping her. Only Kagome would have the honor of touching his hair, not this bitch.

The bitch beneath him whined, but was silenced when he reached between them and furiously rubbed her soaking clit. She moaned so loudly, he gritted his teeth not to hit her for screeching in his ear. Instead, he impaled his member into her and thrust in hard, without letting her to become adjusted to the intrusion.

But from the feel of her cunt, she wasn't as tight as Kagome's is, considering she probably had more men in her over the years that it was probably as wide as his member thrusting in her.

She moaned as she ran her hands down his chest and reached to grab his member, but was knocked away when he intercepted her hands. The bitch opened her midnight eyes and tried pleading with him to let her to jack him off, but he wasn't in the mood for being the generous guy today. He was horny and angry, and was gonna have his fill one way or another.

As he felt the tension building up, he quickened his thrusts into her and closed his eyes as he imaged it was Kagome he was fucking and not this whore. Her erratic panting, her melodious moans and soft screams, her luscious soft fit body, her flushed face when she came… That did it for him. He groaned slowly and didn't even notice he muttered her name as he ejaculated. He spilt his seed into the whore and felt the rush of exhilaration leave him as his member pumped until it turned soft and flaccid once more.

Breathing deeply to catch his breathe, he removed himself from the onna and fixed hair, before turning away from the bitch that was still lying on the floor, panting as she spoke.

"Y-you're leaving? B-but I didn't-"

"I'll pay Ryuura on my way out."

Kouga ignored the angry glares the bitch was sending him as he slid closed the shoji door behind him.

He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair and wished the ringing in his ears would stop.

"Note to self: No tip for Ryuura this time." He muttered angrily as his steps became quicker, adjusting his clothes that he didn't bother to straighten before leaving the room like he usually does.

He saw Ryuura up ahead, talking to one of his usual that then walked toward where he just came from. Kouga scowled as Ryuura turned to him with his palm faced up as usual, though an eyebrow was raised higher than its twin. He must've noticed his bad mood. How observant of him.

"Ah Kouga…why the long face?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at him as he dug into his pocket and stuffed crumpled yen into his hand, "I lost to your stupid lackey in a bet and got the worst lay ever." He hissed.

Ryuura looked down at the money, then back at Kouga with a chuckle, "No Kagome today, eh?"

"And none tomorrow either," he hissed as he shouldered Ryuura and continued his way, buttoning his shirt and shouldering another customer with silver hair who was in his way. "Back off asshole." He snarled as he slid open the door and slid it shut, not too gently, behind him, as he went on not caring for the shooting dagger glares sent to him.

SKSKSK

-Next day-

Kouga panted as he looked around him, gripping his katana tightly for anymore opponents, before he straightened up and pushed back his silky locks that were sticking to his perspired forehead. It was barely noon and he was already sexually frustrated that he had to take it out on his training warriors in a little spar. He groaned and wished the day would end already, so he could get back his Kagome and kill Inuyasha for this torture in one day.

"Yo Kouga."

Speak of the devil….

He turned his head to the idiot fool as he grinned, ear-to-ear at the sight before him. He whistled as he kicked one of the men that were knocked out next to him.

"Man…now I'm really glad I said only two days. If this went on for a month, Nagasaki is going to need some new recruits." He joked.

Kouga stalked up to Inuyasha, closing any space between them, before he grabbed his collar and barked.

"_It's_ driving me CRAZY!" as he looked down to the tent in his pants.

Inuyasha followed his gaze down between them, and choked back a fit of laughter at the sight his eyes met. Kouga's intruding member was ready to pop out of his pants any minute now. He snickered in his head as he wondered with a stick that hard could it break those diamonds Ryuura gets from his trades with foreigners.

"How long have you had _that_?" he suppressed his grin as he looked back up at Kouga, who was livid of anger at him.

Kouga seethed as he could see his so-called friend, was holding back his laughter, "If you must know…my last night rut was horrible, so I just had to dream of her, and ended up with _this!_" he pointed down, "Since dawn!"

Inuyasha couldn't hold it anymore; his face broke into uncontrolled laughter as Kouga's tighter grip on his clothing was oblivious to him.

This was too much fun. Maybe he should've made the bet longer than two days. Then when Kouga died, he would be remembered as the lord who died of blue balls. Just the thought, threw him into another round of laughter, angering Kouga further as he growled loudly and threw Inuyasha far away from him, into a wall, hoping to shut him up. But when Inuyasha hit the wall, it didn't seem to faze him, as he held his stomach and rolled back and forth on the floor.

"Help. Me. Kami!" Inuyasha said between breaths.

Kouga screamed his frustration as he stomped out of his training dojo and away from Inuyasha, with his legs spread apart, making him look like a sumo's stance preparing for battle. Inuyasha looked up from his rolling to see him walking like that, made his laughter increase and louder that it echoed behind Kouga as he felt the room.

After a few minutes of laughing to himself, Inuyasha then calmed down as he looked around and found that he was left behind with unconscious warriors. He made chuckled a bit and got up, only to fall back down as the pain from the impact from the wall decided to reveal itself now. He groaned as he rubbed his back and grumbled.

'Stupid Kouga.'

SKSKSK

A vein on her forehead twitched as her clutched fist throbbed from its latest impact, while the said impact was then being dragged before the two teens as they proceeded on their adventure.

"Onee-chan…I think that one is going to leave a mark…" the concerned boy stared at the young man's head as it bobbed up from the bumps on the road.

"Good. Maybe that'll remind the hentai to not touch me in such an inappropriate manner." She fumed.

"You'll think he'll wake up?" the other boy pondered.

The young woman sighed as they came upon to the next village. She looked around at the giggling onna and groaned as she felt the young man behind her twitch. She dropped the said young man and rolled her eyes as he suddenly came to life and was on his feet before the closest onna, holding her hand and giving his best smile.

"Forget I asked."

Sighing, she blandly turned the other way and muttered, "I'm gonna stock up in supplies."

SKSKSK

"Now you know what to do?"

"Hai, Naraku."

"And not a word of this to Kikyo, she doesn't know that Souta is-"

"I don't know Souta is what dear?"

Onigumo swiftly turned away from one of his men to face his beloved wife. She in turn, crossed her arms and darkly looked at him. Onigumo nervously laughed as he quickly cleared his throat and opened his arms to Kikyo.

"Kikyo-koi- we were just talking about you—my you look lovely today, is that a new-"

Kikyo sauntered up to Onigumo and glared at him and Muso. Looking at her so close, Onigumo could see the tiredness in her eyes and the lacking love and strength she usually as in her, despite the amount of make-up she used to hide it or the semblance of a smile she had on it.

"He's not in his room. And I have yet to see him all day." She whispered lowly and dangerously, "Where's Souta, Onigumo?"

Onigumo looked from the corner of his eye to Muso, who nodded his head in understanding, as he then bowed before his leader and mistress and gave them privacy as he departed the room to do his latest assignment. Onigumo returned his attention to his woman in front of him and tried to hide the fear of her finding out from his face and form.

"He's just probably with that friend of his, Kohaku. You know with all that's happen-he probably needs his friend," He half-lied.

Kikyo looked deep into his eyes and took a minute to think about what he had to say. He in return tried to block out any emotion from his eyes. Kikyo had a way of telling if you spoke truth or not from just looking into the person's eyes. He only hoped his eyes could convince her, seeing as she doesn't trust him, from what happened to Kagome.

He felt his form relax a bit, as she deeply exhaled the breath she was holding. She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.

"I don't know what you're up to Onigumo…but I promise you…I will find out."

Then she left him to himself.

"Damn…"

SKSKSK

Kouga counted the time as he laid back on his futon. His time was almost up. If he could just sleep off this all day erection and get through the rest of the night, the deal would be done. He groaned as he thought of how many times he had to use his hand today. His hand ached from the constant use and the fact he tried venting off the frustration training with his men and dealing with his business matters of his land.

Thank kami it's almost over...he was completely exhausted.

"Note to self: No more bets with that stupid mutt." He muttered as he started to fall asleep.

_Dream_

Kouga grinned cheekily as he spotted the raven-haired beauty before him. Her innocence radiated off her like the beautiful scent that surrounded her being. He wrapped his arms around the beauty as she willingly accepted his embrace. He inhaled her wondrous scent and untied the obi to her yukata as he spread butterfly kisses around her silky smooth neck. She moaned as she arched her back of his ministrations. Her round derriere impaling into his hard staff, he couldn't stop the groan from leaving his lips as he pushed up against her.

She giggled as her hands went behind her and started trailing down his chest and down to their connecting lower parts. His clothes and hers seemed to have disappeared, leaving only their naked bodies against each other, as they moaned and groaned, rubbing against each other, not getting close enough. She grabbed his member and thrust it into her second hole. They both gasped at the delicious feeling.

Kouga's hands grabbed her breasts and groped them for all its worth as he began to thrust his pelvis into her, back and forth. He groaned lowly as he lowered his head into her hair and inhaled her fragrant scent for him to memorize.

This is what he wanted. This is what he needed.

He continued to thrust harder and deeper as she gasped, her intake of breath exciting him further as he grinned into her ear. He took her ear lobe and lightly bit it as he whispered.

"Kami, you're so tight. And so hot. Come, my sweet. Come for me."

His words seem to have reacted in her as she screamed her release. Just as he was getting into his, a light seemed have blasted and he was blinded from getting his relief.

-_Dream over-_

Kouiga groaned as his eyes fluttered and he opened his eyes, only to close them once more as the sunlight seemed to have blinded him and waken him from his wet blissful dream. He cursed loudly as he sat up and felt the morning erection once more. Before he realized that it was a new day and he was free to see Kagome.

His mood lightened up as quickly as he quickly scrambled out of his futon and changed into his clothes, before heading out and over to the brothel.

His steps quickened and turned into a run as he felt his morning erection still standing tall as it rubbed back and forth as his thighs brushed it with each step he took. He bit back his groan, thinking of it as her hands, and hurried there before he exploded.

With that in mind, he was before the brothel. His eyes full of lust as he threw back the shoji door and rushed inside and not even bothering to close it behind him. He searched the area where most of the onna would be at this time in the morning, only to see most of them still eating or gossiping to each other. But not one of them was his Kagome. He scowled darkly, and headed up the stairs and down the hall in search of her room. If she was anywhere in the brothel, it would be there.

And just as he thought, he saw the young woman, heading to her room, deep in thought, for she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

She looked so innocent and pure, like a precious doe in the middle of a dark meadow. His member hardened, as he thought of himself as the prey to that doe. He had to suppress his moan as he slowly walked down the hall. He then grinned as he took this as his advantage as he strolled up behind her silently.

Just as they were at her door, she reached out to open it, but before she could, he decided now was to pounce and pushed her up against the wall next to her room. She seemed to be startled and shocked from the attack that she didn't even scream, but managed a loud gasp to emit from her luscious mouth. She then started to struggle against him, and even elbowed him in his chest. He growled as he ignored the pain and continued to hold her in a steel grip. He grew tired of his unknown stature and spun her around to show her who it was as she continued to struggle.

As he held her back against the wall and her doe eyes looking up into his, her mind seemed to click as she figured who he was.

Kouga grinned, "Hello, Kagome."

**Dictionary**

Hentai-pervert

Hai-yes

Onee-chan-older sister

Koi-love

Chikusho-dammit

Shogi-a Japanese sort of chess game

Onna-woman

Baka-idiot

Katana-Japanese sword

Shoji-Japanese paper door

Kami-god

Sekushi-sexy

**Break Skit**

DG: And there you have it. A successful, 14 pg. chapter. More like a filler, but whatever. Those readers out there who said Kouga was the person, gets a cookie:P And those who attempted a guess, gets cookie too!!

Sess: My, you've decided to update now?

DG: Eh, I was bored.

Kag: You're bored everyday. What's the difference?

DG: Ummm…I've decided to update?

Sess: Why does this seem like Kouga is getting the benefit of this story: Evil glare: Two lemons in one chapter.

DG: Two MINI-lemons in one chapter. But one of them was just a dream and the other was a quickie between him and Yura. So, chill out dude, the story is progressing. You'll have your share soon. Give Kouga a bit of the spot light Sessho.

Kag: says through closet: If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous.

Sess: Hmpf…good thing you don't know any better. : rolls eyes:

Kag: You're jealous, you're jealous

Sess: And this is why she's in the closet. : sweat drop:

DG: ;) R&R duckies!!


	8. Gambling For Freedom

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, no matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Don't this beat all…._

_Kag: TWO freaking years…_

_Sess: Now what excuse do you have for us this time, Ms. Authoress? _

_DG: …_

_Sess: Well?_

_DG: …I_

_Kag: Well?!_

_DG: I was …_

_Fan readers: WELL?!_

_DG: …at the bathroom? _

_Everyone: sweat drop: _

_DG: And HAPPY 3 years for Red Wine!! YAYYY._

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Gambling For Freedom  
**_

Walking along the smooth rock built bridge over the clean moat waters below, the young man briskly moved onwards to the building up ahead. The cool wind gently blew the beautiful green weeping trees that encased the surroundings, giving the wondrous scene a tranquil and serenity feeling. But the young man would not have any of it, as he ignored the sweet chirpings of the animals, the creeks of the river, and the trees of nature, continuing into the entrance of the building, passed the uniformed and sword armed men that guarded the front gates. The men recognizing him, bowed in respects until he passed by them silently, before returning to their original positions as before, as if they were never disturbed.

The young man removed his shoes at the entrance of the building and proceeded inside as if he knew the building inside and out. The servants that swiftly passed him quickly bowed their heads in respect, never once looking up at him, as they scurried away to resume their work. His silky long hair flowed, gliding behind him as he picked up his speed in steps, making a beautiful silver rivulet. Once he reached the room he needed, his hair fell back down along his back as he stopped, taking a breath in before he slide open the shoji doors.

Beholding the wide spatial room that laid before him, he ignored the beauty of the western furnishing, combined with the eastern homeland galore. His main intent was standing before him, feet away, looking out his window to the outside world. The elderly man, over 5'6, silver platinum strands of his hair gently flying behind him, due to the breeze that was emitted inside. He stood with his arms clasped behind him in his long luscious and luxurious silk robes that were hand-stitched with different color embroidery. His ivory pale face held content as he sighed happily.

The young man bowed in respects as he waited to be acknowledged. The minutes ticked by as silence endured, before a deep, but warming voice said.

"How rare of you to visit…I wasn't expecting you. How are you…Sesshomaru?" the elder man turned his head with a smile.

SKSKSK

Kagome just stood there frozen as if her body wasn't hers anymore, she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't speak…she was immobilized of his presence. She just watched as anger began to build inside of her. The man infuriated her every being in just two minutes and two words.

Her eyes glared deep into his dark brown irises that were full of lust and hunger. Kouga grinned as he closed the distance between the two, making her smell his musky warm breath. She felt his hard warm body against hers and cringed when she felt his manhood below, poking her abdomen. Kagome hissed as she turned her head and backed further into the shoji door, despite how futile it was. Apparently Kouga didn't like this reaction as he glared heatedly and reached behind her, pulling the shoji to the side, he opened the door into her room. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt herself without support and falling fast. She felt pain shoot through her body as her body made contact with the cold floor. She whimpered and shuddered, trying to ignore the pain as she backed herself back into the room. Kouga merely chuckled at her attempts to escape his clutches, but he knew he would not let her go. He would not leave until he had some of this delicious morsel that he grew enraptured and addicted to. He silently closed the shoji behind him and began to slowly move forward, as if he were a hungry wolf predator, closing in to his prey. When he saw her hit the wall that was her prison to this place, his smile grew as his tongue licked his lips.

Kagome's breath quickened as she found herself trapped. She closed her eyes tight as she felt her first time with him repeating all over again. She couldn't let him win her over as if he was the dominant alpha and she was the submissive beta. No, she had to remain strong. One day, she will get out of this, and when she does…

Her eyes opened to the fiery and high spirited determination that he had always loved and dreamed of in his committed memory of her, every time he fell asleep at night. Now he knew why he was never satisfied with those other sluts he slept with; all of them were either weak or helpless, or willingly and boring. But this one…no, Kagome…she was a whole new level. She was this lioness that would not break, no matter how many times you try to destroy her…She was unwilling to submit to his superiority and was a wild one, he would never grow bored of her….therefore he was helpless against her. No one would take her away from him…he promised this.

Her eyes grew colder as he kneeled down to her, taking his hand and stroking her cool soft porcelain face. The fire in her spirits grew and her heart began to slow down as a cool feeling began to surround it. Fear? Uneasiness?

Kouga bowed his head as he kissed her neck, while his hands slowly ran down her body, pushing her thin kimono aside, leaving bare skin in its wake. He licked and sucked her sweet soft skin until it became a red hue. Kagome felt the familiar heat to her body become awakened and struggled herself to stay calm. Kouga grinned as he figured what she was doing and decided to kick it up a notch as he took hold of her kimono and forcibly pulled it away from her body, causing a loud rip sound to echo in the room. Tossing the remnants aside, he stripped his shirt off and grabbed her hands, pulling it behind her, tying, and bonding her. Kagome cringed as she was now bare naked, kneeling with her chin on the floor. She growled as she struggled with the cloth as it was hurting her hands and stopping her blood flow. Her struggle stopped and her eyes widened as she felt his body above her and his bare lower half now exposed. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip as he then began to fondle with her heating bosoms. He tweaked her caramel nipples until they were hard. She muffled her moans and shuddered, no matter how hard she tried to show she wasn't affected. Her body wasn't hers anymore as his other hand descended to her lower regions and began to tease her wet clit. Kouga chuckled, allowing her to feel his hot breath on her bare back. He then kissed along her back as his teasing began to speed up, his fingers playing with the outer lips, never entering her once. Kagome gasped and mewed as the heat began to spread from the top of her head down to her toes. Kouga growled in pleasure as he bit her shoulder blade causing her to jump. He breathed into her ear and whispered.

"No matter how much you deny it, your body says otherwise. You like it, admit it Kagome."

Kagome groaned as he stopped his teasing and pinched her nipples, waiting for her answer. She shook her head, refusing to admit it. Kouga merely laughed as he then pulled back.

"Very well…you shall be punished. No matter how much I want to enter you koi, I can wait."

Her eyes widened when she felt his first finger enter her. She whimpered and her body unconsciously pulled into him as he pulled back. She heard him snicker as he then added another digit, increasing the pressure. Kagome's moans increased and she shook her head in denial as she tried to fight the pleasure that shot into her abdomen. She heard slick wet sounds emitting his finger as he then added a third. Kagome howled as she cried now, sobbing as she struggled in her confines. She needed relief, but she would not, _will not_, give in! She heard him growl at her as she felt his hard member behind her, pushing against her.

"You damn whore. I can't wait any longer and still you won't admit it. Fine, I'll make your punishment, twice as harsh."

Kagome cried out when he took out his fingers, but was quieted when his member entered her. Her eyes dilated as he pushed quickly into her and left as quickly. Her heart began to beat quickly as she felt that pressure beginning to increase higher and higher. She bit her lip until she bled as he began to thrust inside her quicker and faster that it began to hurt. She cried out even louder as he grabbed her bosoms and held onto the two tightly as he began to ride her out. Kagome cried harder, her will falling as her climax was just about up. But just as she was nearing her end, he left her body, leaving her unfulfilled. She began to sob and hiccup as he rubbed his member against her wet clit. He hushed her, cooing that this was her fault. And before she knew it, he did something he never done before. He entered into her ass hole. She didn't have time to adjust before he was thrusting as fast and hard as he did with her clit. She howled in pain. Her body still hot and sinfully in pleasure as he then took her hair and pulled it back harshly as he screamed out his climax.

Kagome fell to the floor on her side in exhaustion as Kouga then pulled out. His body was glistening with sweat as he breathed heavily. He then pulled up his hakama back on and then bent down to her. She could smell the salty perspiration from him as he kissed her forehead and reached behind her, releasing her from his shirt. She turned away in disgust and her hands began to pulse as blood resumed to flow. Kouga then stood up and placed his kimono on. She didn't look up at him as he flashed a grin and left the room without another word, leaving Kagome unfulfilled and half-broken.

Kagome didn't know how long she lay there, but she knew she wouldn't dare get up. Her body grew cold as the light outside began to fade. The pleasure that once warmed her grew cold, leaving pain and loneliness in its wake. Her dry tears were renewed with fresh salty ones, slowly falling from her eyes down her cheeks onto the floor. Her cold blue irises closed to the falling dark room.

One day, she will get out of this, and when she does…_I will get my revenge._

SKSKSK

The room was once more quieted after the young man explained his proposal. The elder man before him had turned away to continue admiring the growing dark sky. The beautiful clear blue sky began to darken to dusk; the orange, pink, and dark blue, intermingling with each other in the sky, before the sky was painted and tainted by the darkness of night.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the high elder as the sky glowed and reflected into his face, giving him a dark and glower look than before. The elder sighed as his shoulders fell to dejection.

"If only light could stay forever, then we wouldn't be thrown into the darkness once more." He smiled as he then turned and walked toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stayed where he stood, watching as the man walk his way, his robes dragging behind him before he stopped before him. Sesshomaru was taller than the elder, and almost reflected him in looks, but he was much younger than he. Sesshomaru bowed again as he then responded.

"No light can be without its darkness and no darkness without its light."

Sesshomaru heard the man burst into light jolly laughter. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as his laughter died down. Sesshomaru stood up straight once more, serious as ever as the man continued to smile.

"Ah, Confucius couldn't say it any better. Although, you, my dear boy; need to lighten up. I encourage you to visit often, even your mother would've wanted that." He sadly smiled.

Sesshomaru's face never changed as he looked away, "I didn't come to hear about that Tenno-"

The man's face scrunched to displeasure, "I told you to stop calling me that!" he huffed as he took his hand back and clasped his hands behind him once more, "Young men these days, too serious! Now if it were up to me-"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Sir…"

The man stopped mid-sentence and smiled as Sesshomaru then bowed once more, "Just like him…I won't stop you, just be warily of the consequences Sesshomaru." The man warned as he bowed his head as well. Sesshomaru then stood, turning away, and left the room without another word.

The man slyly smiled as he returned back to the window and watched the sky darken to night and the moon began to shine. The man stood there for a short time before another presence silently entered the room. The elder man didn't acknowledge the presence until it spoke.

"You called sir?"

"Darkness needs its light, light needs its darkness. The strong has its weakness, the weak protects the strong. Never does the good overcome the bad and never does the bad rise above the good. There's always a balance. That is the concept of yin and yang. That wine of yours could never fill that concept for you…"

"Sir?"

The man grinned as he shook his head, "Betsuni. Keep an update on that grandson of mine, Shippou."

The red hair boy eyed the old man oddly and shook his head, not going to question him. Instead he bowed and answered in the affirmative, "Hai, Tenno Mikado." And then he was gone, leaving the elder to gaze up the dark sky with the moon shining brilliantly.

SKSKSK

"Ugghhh Sango, can we take a break now??" Miroku whined.

Sango, carrying her big boomerang weapon that her father had sent her overseas, shifted it to her other shoulder, glaring at the exhausted monk. She rolled her eyes as Kohaku and Souta snickered to each other, both carrying a sack of either food or futons, meanwhile Miroku was carrying nothing but his monk staff that he inherited from his grandfather. He sat sprawled on the floor, waving his hand over his face.

"Miroku, at this pace we won't be able to get to the next village! You know each passing minute, they could be doing something harmful to Kagome-chan!" she scolded for the umpteenth time that day. The younger boys sighed, leaning on tree trunks.

--

The gang had been traveling for about three days now and passed four villages; each village giving the same, scared reaction when they asked around for Ryuura. He must be a hard guy to deal with than they thought.

When they were dejectedly leaving the last village, ready to head to another village with little information than they had started, a young woman bumped into Sango.

Sango immediately began to apologize when she was then interrupted when the girl muttered something about the Kami. Sango looked around for any eavesdroppers, pulled the girl to the side to a secluded area and bent to hear her.

"You shouldn't be looking for the Kami. They're very bad men."

Sango sighed as she shook her head, standing up straight again—another warning. She began to turn and waved goodbye to the girl. "No can do. They got our friend and we want her back. Thanks anyway."

Just as she was a good distance away, the girl then shouted, "Nagasaki!"

Sango stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as she swiftly turned and practically ran back into her. The girl looked down as she rubbed her arm with her other hand. Sango took the girl's arms and in desperation she pleaded.

"Where in Nagasaki? I need to know! Onegai, her life is at stake."

The girl sighed, turning her head to look into Sango's chestnut eyes. Sango's widened when she saw the girl looking far off, her eyes void of any expression. Her eyes began to tear, "Ryuura's brothel. It's famous there; you'll most likely find her there."

Sango sadly smiled and hugged her, whispering thanks over and over again, before she let go. Just as she was going to tell her group the new information, the girl spoke up again.

"Miss…can you give a message to my friend? She should be there too."

Sango stood where she was and listened to the girl's request before she departed.

--

Now they're on their way to Nagasaki, looking for Kagome and a girl named Serina, to tell her that she can stop sending her money and to just come back home. Sango looked up to the sky, that girl….she can't see anymore.

Miroku then groaned as he got up, Sango smiled at him and turned around continuing to lead the group. The monk fell behind, staring at the determined girl as they then continued on. He secretly smiled and was happy, preferring this strong-willed and determined Sango than the broken and weak one, though he still loved that too…since she was so clingy to him then. He grinned as he peered down at her swinging bottom. It wasn't until he heard an aggravated female voice call his name did he snap out of his dream state and quicken his pace.

SKSKSK

The young woman coughed sickly as she tossed and turned in her futon. Her eyes shot open and sprang up. She looked to her side to see her husband was still gone.

Her eyes filled with tears as she then sobbed into her hands. Those bastards took Kagome, Souta ran away from home, and now her bastard of a husband was missing. Everything was falling apart.

When she went to look for the Taijya clan, some villagers just said they went off with the monk and saw her son with them. The young woman broke down right there and cried in front of the rest of the villagers. The villagers took pity on her after witnessing the capture of her daughter, and now the young Higurashi boy was gone. The people cared for the falling apart mistress and did what they could before she killed herself. They sent the mistress's sister, Priestess Kaede, to aid for her at home and watch over her. Yet, every time they saw her out in public, no longer was she looking as the young twenty year old girl she used to resemble, but an elder woman that looked twice her age. Her sickly face and ghastly appearance could only receive the pity of a woman whose family was falling apart. Thus was the fall of the family of Higurashi and the yukaza of Kumo.

Kikyo coughed heavily, crying out Kagome's name and Souta's. She heard running foot steps and stopped coughing to welcome her two children that came to greet her. She saw the shoji doors open and there appeared not her beautiful daughter nor her young little boy, but her young sister, looking a mess with her hair in disarray from just waking up. Kikyo began to cry again, falling back into her futon. Her body turned to the side in a fetal curl as she cried and coughed again. Kaede's exhausted body sighed as she shook her head. Taking the herbs that she had prepared earlier, she took the medicine and a bowl of water to her ane-ki. She kneeled down by her distraught sister and cooed sweet words to hush her, before lifting her head onto her lap and opening her mouth. Just she was about to put the medicine in her mouth, Kikyo began to cry and turned her head to the side as to not receive the herbs. But Kaede would not be deterred as she stroked Kikyo's hair to silence the upset child. When she calmed down somewhat, Kaede turned her head and placed the substance into her mouth and had her drink the bowl of water. Once she took the medicine, Kaede continued to stroke her hair, whispering to her that Kagome will return and she will be married, Souta will grown up and be strong like his father, and Onigumo will be back in her arms to spoil her with goods. She chanted this like a mantra, until her ane-ki fell asleep once more.

Kaede sighed as she turned her head to look out into the open window to the dark world out there.

"Please come back minna…"

SKSKSK

A loud groan was emitted as an adolescent woman slouched over where she sat over the low table. It was after hours and the brothel was down for the night; even prostitutes needed a break. So, the room Kagura and her sister were in, was currently vacant as many turned in for the night, making Kagura bored out of her mind. Taking a peek at her imouto, she pouted when she continued to drink her tea. She scowled and groaned louder with a 'ahem' added.

The albino child sighed as she then placed down her cup and answering, "I can hear you Kagura, but please save that when you're with a customer, it's a bit annoying."

Kagura sat up, leaning on her arm and stuck her tongue out at Kanna. Her expressionless sister just stared at her and that furthered her irritation.

"You're so boring!"

Kanna once again didn't reply as she resumed her tea. Kagura rolled her eyes and whined, "Kannaaaa, where's Kagoommeee-chaann?"

Before Kanna can shut her up, a cackle interrupted the two. Kagura didn't turn her head to know whose obnoxious voice it belonged to.

"I believe I can answer that."

Kagura ignored bitch-ni and began to inspect her nails. Yuwukusha glared at Kagura with spite as she crossed her arms and flared at her. "Don't you wanna hear what happened to your oh so innocent Kagome." She mocked the last few words.

Kagura was getting infuriated each passing minute this bitch stood there. Her eye twitched as she acted like she was never there, "So, Kanna did any of the guys ask for you today," she teased.

Yuwukusha took this opportunity to speak, "Your Kagome did, Kouga in fact. I think she's so sore, she can't even get out of her room." The curly azure head cackled as she believed it was insulting her friend, not noticing it had the opposite effect.

Kagura yawned, "You know, you're an annoying pest I give you that, but if you're going to praise that Kagome got a good lay, I can just ask her that myself. I don't need you thanks, and if that's all you have to say, just stick being the second in command, all talk and no bark; and leave the action to your master."

Yuwukusha screeched as she gritted her teeth, her breasts bouncing as she fisted her hands to her side. "You'll pay Kagura! You, that troll doll, and that slut Kagome!" she threatened as she turned away, stomping off, her curly hair bouncing after her.

Kagura snickered as she raised an eyebrow at Kanna, "I know she got beef with Kagome and me, but why you? Troll doll?"

Kanna rolled her eyes, "Kagura, if you're so worried about Kagome, then you best check on her."

The elder sister sighed as she shook her head, standing up from where she sat, "Hai,hai. You're no fun anyway," with that said, Kagure left the room and headed up to Kagome's room.

--

As she reached her friend's room, she knocked and called out, "Oi Kagome, you still up? I gotta tell you what bitch-ni did just now and I-"

Kagura slide open the door and the first thought that ran in her head was, 'FUCK!'

She ran over to Kagome's naked body and checked her breathing. She sighed in relief when she was assured she was still breathing. Checking her body, she noticed the red marks and bruises over her body, mostly over breasts and on her lower regions. Kagura groaned and slapped her head. Yuwukusha was actually right. That damn bitch…

Biting her lip, she looked over to see Kagome's face. She could see traces of her tears, therefore she had been crying, and had crusted blood on her lip, Kagura's twitch at the thought.

_Would Kagome be so evil as to bite Kouga's dick off? …Hmm maybe. Who'd want that nasty sausage in anyone's mouth anyway?_

Sighing and shaking her thoughts away, she better see how her friend was doing. Shaking Kagome, she whispered 'Kagome, Kagoommee. WAKE UP!'

Kagura watched as her eyes scrunched before they slowly opened. Her red ruby eyes peered into her ocean smoky blue as her eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she sat up putting her hand to her head.

"What happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you." Kagura grinned, "Was he good?"

"Was who-" Kagome stop in mid-sentence as this afternoon came flashing back to her. Kagome instantly covered her body up and shuddered.

Kagura tilted her head at this reaction; obviously it wasn't a good one. _I always knew he was a bad fucker._

She then placed her hand over her forehead, "You don't look so good. Daijoubu?"

Kagome stopped shivering and sighed, "Fine, I'm just still not used to this, and I don't think I ever will."

Kagura placed her arms behind her and leaned back as she laughed, "That's good that means you don't belong here kid."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her chin on her knees, "But I'm good as stuck here. No one seems to care-"

Kagura glared at her, standing up she raised her hand and smacked Kagome in the back of the head. Kagome's head hit her knees from the forward impact and she winced at the double pain on her head. She made a grimace at Kagura as she looked over her to see her over by her barred window, looking out into the darkness. Kagome looked back down when it was quiet. She shivered when a cold breeze drafted into the room. Then the cold air was replaced with warmth and a cool silk cloth was placed over her. She turned to thank Kagura, but was stunned at the sight of the long scar that was from the top of her right shoulder blade all the way down to her bottom left hip. Kagome stared as Kagura basked into the moonlight, her top half glowing with moon rays while her bottom half was in darkness. The elder girl looked like a sorrowful little girl at that moment. Kagome wanted to ask how she got that scar and why, but that wasn't her business. She instead turned away when she noticed she was gawking. Then a low voice said.

"You say no one seems to care, but you're just being an ungrateful brat."

Kagome took that as offensive and was about to retort when she continued, "We all may make mistakes, but that does not mean we don't care." She touched the bars and felt the coldness, "We all have different reasons for our actions, in the end it's up to us to decide on how we chose to interpret those actions….can you guess how I got this scar?" she glanced back to Kagome to see her looking off, she just shook her head before Kagura continued, "I was 14 summers old before I came here as I had mentioned to you before. And Kanna, much younger…but I'm sure you can see, Kanna isn't my biological sister." Kagome glanced over to Kagura, "I was an only child, my father an abusive drinker and my mother a lousy prostitute, who did no shit in loving me. I swore I would never end up like them…" Kagura chuckled at the irony, "Of course I ran away, taking me where the wind would set me free…there I found Kanna. The little doll as you see now, but younger, who was just like me; except she was being beaten. Dooshite? Because she looked odd and weird, I thought so myself as well… until I saw her void eyes that were like mine wishing to be free. This child was merely five years old and she was being beaten by ugly drunken village fools."

Kagome stared down and listened intently of the past of Kagura and Kanna's. She now could see why she was being as Kagura said 'ungrateful brat', her childhood life was nothing compared to these two. So why was she complaining no one cared for her? Looking back up to the young woman, she saw her staring at her and shaking her head before looking back outside.

"I saved her, of course; the two of us were then journeyed off until the wind took us here. We needed money and a place to stay. Foolish I was back then, thinking I could live and work here. Buutt, that's childish nativity for you." She laughed, "After fooling us, for so many years I forgot what the world outside was like."

Kagome's hate for Ryuura continued to grow and couldn't help but spurt out, "So why not escape!"

Kagura gave Kagome 'are you an idiot?' look as she then knocked on the window bars. She grinned when she happily admitted, "I tried to escape more than 20 times in one month that they had to keep a guard out the door and out my window, and another to follow me around. But after turning 25, you know the body just isn't fit to try running away from them." She shrugged.

Kagome scowled, "So you gave up?! And Kanna!?"

Kagura grew silent then and didn't speak for a while. Kagome reflected on what was just said to her and then realized that Kagura never told her how she got her scar.

"Kagura…"

"Kanna wasn't always the quiet one you know. Of course, she was expressionless at times. But after she found out that I was giving up on escaping; she totally lost it." Kagura began to laugh, "Her eyes were so big and so mad, that even now I still can't believe it. Her face, I think was even redder than my eyes." She giggled at the memory. She wiped a tear from her eye and sighed as she leaned into the wall, "Again childish nativity…she decided to escape. I think it would have worked, since her window wasn't barred. I guess they never thought she would escape. But then she tried, of course I didn't think she would try. But when I came into her room…"

Flash—

Kagura scowled at the thought of her sister, leaving her, to deal with Yura and Co. It was preposterous! She was going to give her an earful she'll never forget. Entering her room, she saw the room empty.

"What the….Kanna? Kaannaaa." Kagura's eyes widened when she saw tied up futon sheets outside the window. She ran out to the window and looked down. Kanna was half way down the building and was ready to praise the girl for proving her wrong, until she saw her leg get tied up in the sheets. Kagura's face paled as she saw Kanna's hands slipping. And without even thinking, Kagura jumped out the window and flew down after her sister.

End—

"My carelessness caused me to nearly bleed to death, from scrapping my back on the housing edges. But I guess that's what saved me from breaking my skull on the ground; even then I still saved her anyway. Though after that, I had a huge debt to pay for the medical expenses, which was another reason I didn't escape again, and her room was barred as well, and then everyone else's… I wonder why this one wasn't before you came." She ranted, but then shrugged off her near death experience tale.

Kagome had then gotten up and hugged Kagura. Kagura's eyes widened when she felt another body upon her. "Gomen ne." Kagome grinned as she jumped back, her hands behind her. "For being an ungrateful brat… And arigatou…for teaching me a lesson."

Kagura rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "Yea, don't jump out of a three floored building with housing tiles like these." Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a familiar person walking towards the brothel. Glancing back at Kagome, she saw her looking elsewhere.

"Promise me that when you get out, you'll be happy with what you have. And trust me, there are more than one person that cares."

Kagome laughed as she then took the kimono that Kagura put over her and placed it over Kagura once more. "Yea, I will since I have you and Kanna. And as for getting out…that's IF, I get out. I just might have to learn how to land on my feet then." She laughed as Kagura shook her head and walked to the door. Kagome then sat back down and shouted out to her. "I'll get you and Kanna out too Kagura, you can count on that!"

Kagura raised her hand and left the room. She speedily walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"It may be quicker than you think Kagome." She muttered as she cracked her fingers ready for some action, she knew what tonight was.

SKSKSK

Ryuura was counting his business pay for the day, when a loud raucous was emitted from outside.

"Baka, get off my hair you transvestite!"

"Aww but Inu!! It's sooo soft! Can I have it?"

"Ugh, get off me! And no you can't, hentai!"

The gang leader rolled his eyes as he heard Inuyasha and apparently his brothers were with him.

The door was banged open and entered the loud and obnoxious silver haired twit that was only good in waving a sword, and the said three brothers of his.

The long curly red head, continued to cling on Inuyasha despite his futile attempts to get the leader of Hi off. His make-up consisted of green eye-shadow to bring out his fiery red eyes and red lips. His dark red dofuku kimono matched his fire red and flaming black hakama. He seemed to always have liked those long, wide sleeves for some reason. Maybe it was because it made taunting easier for him to do, he was always the type to play with his enemies and slowly kill them. He was a mad one, obviously.

Beside him was a white and black spiky haired man, who was less into fashion as his clothing just consisted of a short white sleeve kimono that showed off his biceps and muscles and a bulky black hakama. Just like the earth, he was strong and hard and bold like rocks, he depended more on his physical strength than with puny weapons; although he was not the smartest in the group.

And his younger brother, his short black and blue hair was mid-length and layered in the back. His natural hair was black, but he recently had it streaked with blue coloring, giving it a vibrant look. He was standing a distance away from the group, shaking his head at the audacity of their ludicrous acts in public. Just like his elder brother, he cared not for fashion, for he wore a traditional kimono and hakama in blue. Though the youngest and seems like the weakest, his quickness and witty craftiness gave him an edge in toying with his enemies.

Placing down his money he grinned at the brothers.

"Ready to lose boys?"

Inuyasha was then able to push Kyoura off of him into Juura and slyly snickered, "That's my line. If I can beat Kouga in shogi, then I can beat ya'll scrawny asses."

The group sat down at a table placing down their yen and banknotes.

Juura cackled, "This is a man's game pup, not a wussy strategy with little pieces."

"Thank kami, you would've lost before the game even started." Goura sighed shaking his head and retorted.

"Oi!" Juura growled as he took out the dices.

"Now, now gentlemen, let's all play a nice fair game and go on home happy, ne?" Ryuura crooned.

Another presence entered the brothel at that moment, throwing down a sack full of glittering golden yen. The additional player grinned as everyone's eyes widened to who just entered.

"Is there room for one more player?"

**Dictionary**

Hai-Yes

Iie-No

Betsuni-Nothing

Dooshite-Why

Daijoubu-Are you ok?

Oi-Hey

Onegai-Please

Arigatou-Thank you

Gomen ne-I'm sorry

Kami-God/diety

Baka-Idiot

Hentai-Pervert

Koi-Love

Minna-Everybody

Ane-ki-Older sister

Imouto-little sister

**Break Skit**

_DG: Ok, forgive me if the update is short. I'm still getting into the swing of writing back on this story._

_Sess: Another excuse, is there any that we haven't heard from you?_

_DG: Shut up. I plan to finish this, so don't worry. I keep good word on my promises-_

_Kag: COUGGHH!! Big understatement._

_DG: -but I always follow through even then. Last night, I figured how I am to end this and therefore I got my plot and inspiration flowing so I can get this done._

_Kag: It's funny how she comes up with inspirations and starts a new story before she loses interest and thus comes a long hiatus. And before long, she gets a new inspiration to finish it._

_DG: You know me so well. _

_Kag: …This is out of the subject but…I'm tired of Kouga, when do I get other guys?_

_DG: You want other guys?_

_Kag: …_

_Sess: She just wants me in her._

_Kag: WHAT! I do not-_

_DG: Alright, you can have Hojo._

_Kag: Noooo!! : Cries in the corner:_

_DG: I kid… but this should be your last time with Kouga. The next time you see Kouga, you're going to fight. Don't worry. Next is Sess. See, here are some spoilers for you readers._

_Sess: …_

_Kag: …_

_DG: Any other questions?_

_Sess: When do we expect the finishing of this?_

_DG: Well…I still have summer reading…and I always wanted to read The Tales of Genji. Kinda long though-_

_Kag: Answer the question._

_DG: Sometime next month before school starts? I'm only going up to chapter 13, so that's 5 more chapters before the end, which includes the epilogue. _

_Fan readers: Sequel?? : Puppy eyes: _

_DG: Nope, I'm going to finish this like my other story and be the end of it. Then I'm going go back to one-shot stories and other fanfics besides Inuyasha. That's my plan. _

_Everyone: ….. _

_DG: What?_

A/N: Ok, I know some parts are really cheesy and sappy, but I'm trying to lighten this story up a bit with hope, since I don't intend on making this a totally angst story. Though of course, there will be people who are going to die. Not hinting who. : Wink :

I had to read this over, because I had forgotten the things I had already written, such as; Kouga's eyes were blue, not dark brown. : sweat drop: So, I changed everything else to dark brown, because I didn't like that Kouga shared blue eyes with Kagome too.

I also mentioned that the time period that I had set for this fic is around Samurai Champloo's time. Well, not really, after doing some research, I think I'm going to place this after the Edo Period, which is the Meiji Restoration. This way, I don't have to worry much on money references, since during the Edo Period their currency was using mon, meanwhile in the Meiji, they had started using yen. It's also by that time they started using banknotes and other references that I will be mentioning in the story. So this story gives you a bit, of a setting mood, though some things may be out of order. Sorry.

Another thing, I was so pissed at myself. I think I mentioned that I had revised this before. Well guess what, I've spent a good 5 _HOURS_ revising_ ALL_ my chapters_ AGAIN_! Lord, why didn't you guys say something? Some of this nonsense, I was like "Wtf? What did I do there? That doesn't make sense." I was _sooo_ ashamed. I'm so sorry, if you guys had to read that. : bangs head: It should be a bit more tolerable now since most of the nonsense was in the beginning chapters... I guess it was back to those years I didn't expand much in grammar...heh wow, school actually teaches me something. O O;; Ah, there might still be some grammar issues, and a few typos somewhere. : sigh: I tried catching them all, but me too tired.

Another thing, the chapters are going to get longer, this I promise. Though, I'm kind of annoyed I got like 6 different perspectives that I have to detail into the story, so I'm kind of jumping around. But eventually, the story is going to be at its climax when I get all the characters together.

I tend to have a little action in this adventure both in pleasure and sword fighting. : wink :

I rant once again. : Sweat drop: Thanks for reading!!


	9. Free from the Prison of Lust I

Summary: Her life was great. She lived a life of happiness and prosperity with her family and friends. She had her beauty, she had intelligence, and she had what she needed. 'Nothing' she thought. 'Nothing could ruin this…ever'. Until one day her life changed forever. Sold to life in a brothel from the dept of money owed, Kagome was a prisoner to a life of a prostitute. Paid for the pleasures for men, mo matter what or how she was treated, she closed her heart; can a certain sliver haired man change that?

_DG: Uughh what a week._

_Kag: I'll say…you hardly kept your promise! _

_DG: Give me a break will ya? I had an exhausting week. _

_Kag: Penny for your thoughts?_

_Sess: She ain't that cheap, unlike certain people I know. _

_Kag: scowl: _

_DG: Would you believe after Red Wine's third year anniversary that it would be my three years aging as well?_

_Kag: Weellll…you did start this story around that time…: GASP: It's already that time of the year!!_

_DG: Ah yes, I started this story at age thirteen and now I'm sixteen. How time goes by…_

_Kag: I wouldn't believe it_

_DG: Yup, so yea; I celebrated my sweet sixteen more than a week ago, went to New York the next day and watched Rent with family and Mizzy, and then the rest of the week was dedicated to loads of outgoings from movies to sushi and reading summer books to playing Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. : Grins: I love this game. _

_Sess: Fascinating, she summed up her whole life in less than three sentences. _

_DG: scoff: You're just jealous because I was spending time with Sephiroth. : Cackle: Ahhh that sexy beast….and he has a long sword too. : Wink: _

_Kag: Oh kami, and Zack! That hottie!! Don't forget him too!!_

_DG: Mmmmhmm!! _

_Sess: zooms in to Sess: Due to technical difficulties on the behalf of the authoress' rambling, we're just going to bleep out whatever she and her moronic muse has to say and continue the story._

_DG/Kag: AWWW!! He's jeal-BLEEEEEEP. _

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few made up characters. Inuyasha solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, those who are easily offended by explicit mature content are advised NOT to read. Thank you.**

_**Red Wine**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Free from the Prison of Lust I**_

Five pairs of shocked and dilated eyes followed the stolid and composed form of their unexpected visitor, until he seated himself comfortably, at the player's playing table. The standing men continued to gawk at the young man that sat on the tatami flooring, leaning back casually on his left arm that was supporting his weight behind him and drummed his fingers on the low table. His fingers inches away from the sack of glittering, motionless, round coins as he then tilted his head up to them and quirked his eyebrow at his audience.

Ryuura was the first to break out of his surprised reverie, as he then coughed gently into his fisted hand and placed a grin on his face. He then seated himself on the opposite side of the player and placed his elbows on top of the table, folding his hands as he cushioned his chin above them. His azure eyes peering into the glowing golden irises of the man oppose him.

"This makes it your third visit for the week Sesshomaru. I'm surprised, are you finally giving in and becoming a frequent customer?" he sneered.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he peered over the Kami leader's head over to his underling brothers, who stared at him suspiciously. Yet, one member paid special attentive to the Western lands lord, glaring at him secretly of his motives for being here. Sesshomaru had caught his look, but ignored him as he then switched to the other members in silence, before he responded.

"This shall be my last. Don't get your hopes up."

Ryuura chuckled as he then glanced down from the Western lord's eyes to the forgotten sack of money. His eyes shifted up to see Sesshomaru staring at him once more.

"You're a mysterious one Sesshomaru." Ryuura chuckled, unfolding his hands and placing his hands on the table as he titled his head back, "First you come here wanting to drink and see my whores on your own will and now you wish to gamble?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he continued to stare coolly and stolidly at the Yakuza leader. Ryuura smirked as he then peered over his shoulders to his brothers.

"What do you think boys? Should we allow this intruder to play?"

"I say lets."

All eyes turned to the new speaker, the speaker being the third brother, as he then walked forward with his arms crossed. His ruby red eyes leered at Sesshomaru as he licked his lips. Sesshomaru fought the urge to shudder in disgust. He had heard a snicker just then and didn't need to turn his head to know who it belonged to.

Kyoura, on the other hand, then bent over and snatched the sack of gold from the table. He tossed the sack up in the air and caught it with his hand a few times before he glanced over to Ryuura and said.

"1.5 grams. Pure gold."

Ryuura's eyes returned to Sesshomaru as he then smiled coyly, "Alright Sesshomaru, since you're the honored guest, you pick the game."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to smile as he then leaned forward, imitating Ryuura's earlier gesture as he leaned on his folded hands as he then answered.

"One on one. Cho-han bakuchi."

SKSKSK

Falling back into the floor, Kagome sighed, both in relief and in dejection. She turned her head to the side to look at the clouded sky; her moon was waning into the darkness, behind the clouds. She often compared herself to the glowing moon. At one moment her strong will would be growing stronger and stronger each day, waiting for the day for her freedom would come; the next her hope and determination would wilt and wane until she was hopeless and desperate. Just like today, her hopes were shattered after her aftermath with Kouga, but it was then repaired after her talk with Kagura.

Kagome's eyes clouded and began to blur with fresh new tears. Her head was so confused. Though she knew she shouldn't give up hope and should put more faith on those she love, yet she couldn't help but feel helpless and scared at the same time. The doubts continued to haunt her while she was awake and even worse when she slept. The memories and thoughts of her family and friends doing nothing as they took her away continued to play in her mind. Every time she tried reaching out to them, they just grew farther and farther away from her every passing day she spent in her prison, wondering if they'll ever rescue her or if she'll ever be free again.

But then Kagura's words then lightened her spirits, knowing that she couldn't give up now. If she were to give up, she would just end up like Kagura. And she knew better than to lose faith on those she loved and cherished.

Kagome shifted away from the window, puffing her cheeks as sleep wouldn't come to her. She just wished someone would give her a sign that she wasn't waiting in vain.

Just then, her eyes caught sight on a dark motionless object just opposite of her. Her eyes narrowed when she then remembered she never returned Serina's book back to her. Kagome pushed herself off the ground and crawled over to the rectangular object and lifted it from its hiding place. She scowled to herself as she scrunched her eyes. She couldn't read this in the dark.

Groaning, she struggled to stand up and slowly walked over to her only source of light. She shivered a bit and sat underneath her window that gave little lighting to her. She then sighed as she opened the book on her lap, pushed her falling strands behind her ear, and began to read.

_Behold the Darkness _

_Foolishly running blindly _

_One seeks for guidance _

Kagome's eyes widened at the power of mere words that can impact the reader, especially to those who can relate. Why didn't she notice this before? She then quickly scanned the next pages for more of these powerful haiku.

_Unexpected twist _

_One's Happiness is today_

_The next is Sorrow_

_--_

_Broken easily_

_But never torn Forever _

_Thus given name Hope_

_--_

_Pleasure known as Lust _

_Feeling so strong, but Never_

_Triumphs feeling Love_

_--_

_Fallen but not Broke_

_Helpless but One's still Hopeful _

_There is always 'Morrow…_

Kagome's face was in a daze as she then closed the book. Her eyes glazed over as she then bent over, covered her face and wept.

As she continued to cry into her hands, she never noticed another presence in the room, nor the fact someone was embracing her, as she then cried into their arms.

SKSKSK

Ryuura narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. He didn't like the confident and arrogant aura he was giving off. He hated those kinds of guys, feeling as if they already had the game in the palm of their hands already. Ryuura then smirked as he then lifted his left hand up. But it always afterwards he loved the best, when he wiped those proud smirks off their faces when they had lost and were in debt.

Juura then placed the 2 six-sided dice into his elder brother's hand before he stood behind him once more, crossing his arms as if he were his bodyguard. Ryuura then raised his other hand and waved to one of his brothers.

"Gomen nasai, I don't have a dealer. One of you, go fetch Yura-"

"No need for that Ryuura. Why bother the hime when she needs her beauty sleep?" purred sarcastically a feminine voice.

The young woman walked into the room, her arms crossed under her chest as she swayed past the lustful looks the brothers were giving her. She then seated herself in between the two players, both staring at her. One was giving her a placid look that seemed like he knew her, while the other gave her an irritated look before turning away.

"I need someone with-"

"I've worked in underground yakuza gambling hideouts for money before I came here." Kagura then removed the right arm of her yukata, revealing wrapped bandages over her chest, "Is that enough experience?" she innocently asked.

Sesshomaru silently praised the onna for her defiant behavior toward the arrogant Yakuza before turning to glance on how the Kami leader was taking this. As expected, he was completely aggravated at the turn of events before he reluctantly gave in.

Juura gave Kagura a grave look, before he noticed Kagura was returning a victorious smile over to him in a mocking manner. Juura sneered as he then tossed her the bamboo dice bowl rather clumsily. But Kagura didn't complain as she showed off her skills.

She quickly took the two six-sided dice from the table that Ryuura had subconsciously placed on and tossed the two dice in the air. All the men, except Sesshomaru, who was keeping his eye on Ryuura, looked up at the dice that was rolling in the air. Kagura's eyes glanced from Sesshomaru and Ryuura before smirking as she then snatched the bamboo bowl that was in mid-flight rapidly, swiping the falling dice before it could land, and slammed the bowl on the ground, covering the results from sight. Everyone's eyes were wide in amazement of the quickness and stealth done by the onna before they returned their attentions back to the players.

A pair of golden eyes that had been attentive since Sesshomaru's arrival grew more suspicious as the relaxed Western Lord then requested.

"How about we bet a bit higher Raimeikaze?"

Ryuura's eyes had widened a second before they narrowed dangerously, his suspicions of him coming here confirmed.

"Very well, Sesshomaru. You carry a hefty sum here; I figured you wouldn't leave here with money in mind."

Sesshomaru's golden amber eyes glimmered in mischief. He glanced for a second at Kagura, who seemed to understand his motive as she smiled slyly, looking down at the bowl; before he quirked his eyebrows.

"If you win, I'll give you my lands."

Eyes widened at the very high stakes Sesshomaru had just placed himself in. The Western Lands of Japan were the only lands that Ryuura had no connections with, because of his ownership and strict holdings on the land. Ryuura's eyes were burning in determination now at the chances of winning that whole land. The boys were thinking this too, but none had the attentions of the possibilities of Ryuura losing, his luck was too strong. But one member was more cautious and meticulous about the deal, so he asked.

"And if you win?"

Sesshomaru, for the first time, met his golden amber with similar honey gold irises. The opposing figure stood stiffly with his arms crossed, as he narrowed his eyes dangerous at the man for making such a high bet.

Kagura, who was silent the whole time, grinned when he then replied.

"I get the freedom on one of your women by my choice, of course."

Ryuura's face had gone from pure happiness to paleness by one sentence. And he knew who he would pick; Yura was screeching and complaining about _her_ affair with him. His teeth grinded together slowly, at the temptation that was held before him. Here was his chance of achieving the lands he so desire for many years, but at the same time he would lose his high seller. Kouga wasn't paying cheap to keep her his and his alone. But this was his only chance. He scowled as he knew his luck never failed him and never lost a match. His spirits burned in high-spirit as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Han!"

Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled as he replied "Cho."

Kagura then lifted the bowl and revealed the results.

SKSKSK

Kagome had cried for kami knows how long, before she began to be lulled to sleep. The warm, strong embrace made her feel protected and safe. Knowing she was in good hands, she smiled as she then mumbled 'Arigatou….Sesshomaru' before she drifted off to slumber.

SKSKSK

Sweet melodious song birds began to chirp their morning greetings to each other as the sun began to rise. The warm sun ascended to the sky giving off its morning rays to all it could reach.

One of these rays emitted inside the open window, shining upon the dark mass of midnight tresses. The youthful owner groaned as she felt the bright rays trying to silently wake her from her slumber. She grumbled incoherent words as she turned her head and buried her head further into the soft, warm, and comfy cushions she laid upon. Humming in delight, she couldn't remember the last time she had such a peaceful rest. Still not opening her eyes, she tried to go resume her sleep incase this was another dream of hers, when really was still in the brothel asleep on those cold hard floorings. She did not wish to wake just yet.

Just as she was successful in falling into a light nap, a delight scent wafted into the room. Half-waking the young girl, she subconsciously got up from her bedding, slowly walking out of the room, following her nose to where that delectable morsel scent came from.

Coming to where the scent was the strongest, she moaned in delight as she slept walk over to the tempting rations, she breathed heavily and deeply, as if to memorize the smell. She then heard a baritone hum noise that sounded like a chuckle behind her. She blurted out without thinking.

"If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me."

The laughter grew louder as she then felt pressure on her shoulder, pushing her down. She allowed the pressure on her shoulders to let her descend to the ground, where she was then seated on a soft cushion. The food before her remained where it is, while the scent continued to drift to her nose. Kagome smiled in delight.

"If you don't eat it now, it's going to get cold, Kagome."

Kagome just hummed in response as she drowsily continued to smile, bobbing her head left and right as if she was in a daze. She heard the chuckle again and she smiled brighter. She was growing fonder of that sound, it sounded like a low rumble in the sky that indicated a thunderstorm or the ocean sea pounding against the shore. She then heard a ruffle noises and then a presence next to her. The smell became stronger as if it were just in her face.

"Say ah."

Kagome giggled as she opened her mouth and did what he said, before her mouth was filled with sweet juicy texture and flavors.

This was too good to be simply a dream; too good to be true. She just had a wondrous sleep with no disturbance, on a futon that was the softest thing she ever laid upon and a delicious meal to boot, could things get any better? She slowly began to wake as she opened her eyes, her eyes fluttering to adjust to the lighting around her. Once she was awake, she had to blink several times just to make sure she was really awake. She even pinched herself, as the guy she was growing fonder of, was basically sitting on his low table, legs crossed, holding a bowl with Tamagoyaki and steamed rice with natto beside him in another bowl. He was practically feeding her breakfast. Now she really knew she was dreaming.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes and placing the bowl with Tamagoyaki back on the table. He sighed as he got up from where he sat, walked over to the shoji door that connected to the next room and departed inside. Kagome looked down once more, then around the nicely furnished dining room, and then back down; before she slapped herself on the cheek, hard. She yelped when she felt the stinging being to swell on her cheek, where she inflicted pain. She whimpered before she heard the shoji doors open once more, revealing the tall silver haired, young man, carrying a plate with two steaming cups. Placing the cups down on the table, he then kneeled down to her and narrowed his eyes at her from her newly added bruise. He sighed, shaking his head as he lifted his hand and began to caress her cheek.

"No, you're not dreaming. I believe you're fully awake now. So, if you can, please retain hurting yourself in my home."

Kagome blinked, tilting her head like an innocent naïve child as she then answered, "Huh?"

Sesshomaru scowled, "Have you finally lost it? Or are you still sleeping?" he then lifted his hand that was on her cheek and softly flicked her forehead.

Kagome pouted as he then stood up and went around the table to sit across from her. He then took his cup of tea and began to drink.

Kagome then replied hotly, "I've probably did lose my mind if I'm not asleep still, because as far as I know, I was still in that stupid brothel-" Kagome looked down and noticed that she had a new clean yukata on and it didn't show any of her assets, this sighed in relief.

She looked back up at Sesshomaru and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "-And I ended up here….what did you do?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders, "I won you in a bet." He said casually like it was a common thing to do.

Kagome's eye twitch as then stood up, banging the palm of her hands on the table, making the items on the table shake, as she exclaimed, "Nani?! So you just thought you could walk up in that brothel, throw down a few coins, and win me just like that?!"

Sesshomaru continued to sip his tea, unaffected by her outrage spur as he answered, "Hai. Actually, that's what I did."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she then shouted, "So now what? You own me now?! Do I have to satisfy your every damn urges?!"

"Iie, you're free to go when ever you want. I only requested for your freedom that is all. And don't worry about your otou-san's debt, it's taken cared of."

Kagome froze right there. He did what?

She stood up, arms to her side, as she stared long and hard at him. The long silver haired man quietly sipped his tea in silence as Kagome, still not believing that he would do this for _her_. So she stupidly asked in reassurance.

"You did this….for me?"

"Apparently, if you're here." He sarcastically remarked.

Kagome's anger rose once more, "Dooshite? There are other onna in there that has spent years in that place! Why me?!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and replied coldly, "Would you like me to take you back and exchange you for someone else?"

"Iie! I-"

She was speechless. Here she should be grateful and in this man's debt for freeing her from that prison, but she was getting aggravated and annoyed than ever that she was simply freed by being gambled as an object, when that was what got her there in the first place and that others have spent years trying to escape. Nothing could be this simple.

Kagome's shoulders fell in dejection and she slowly descended back into her cushion. She looked around at the luxurious place she was at and the food she was eating, and still she couldn't accept it. Her eyes stayed on her growing cold food before she slowly peered up to the young man that just saved her life, who was looking off out into the window at the side.

She then mumbled something that Sesshomaru couldn't quite hear, but enough to know she was trying to say something.

"Nani?"

Kagome sighed as she then repeated, "Gomen nasai…I know you mean well and I appreciate and am deeply in your debt. It's just…I don't know….I guess I'm still sore that otou-san had gambled me off like I'm just some prize and then you do it…I'm not a mere object that people can just possess and own." She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears.

Sesshomaru had been looking off outside, trying to regain his cool. But after hearing her explanation, he began to calm down somewhat. He turned back to the young girl and sighed.

"Forgive me, if there was another way, I would've done it."

Kagome's eyes widened and brightened as she looked up at him grinning, "Hontou ni?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders before tilting his chin to her food, indicating her to eat. Kagome then heard her stomach beginning to rumble and she blushed. She then picked up her chopsticks and bowed her head as she muttered _tadakimasu_, before she began to quickly eat her food.

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled at the days that lie ahead of him.

SKSKSK

A cheerful whistle tune was emanated into the chattering morning air, as a high-spirited juvenile man walked through the crowding village, to the familiar path that lead him to his frequent destination. It is that destination where he expected to see and mess with his favorite whore, oblivious to what had occurred just last night.

A young man wearing a bright red haori and black hakama with unruly silver hair floating gently behind him, had just left the building he was just in. He stopped where he stood and leaned back on the building, crossing his arms when his eye caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd, heading his way. Honey gold eyes narrowed as his lips lifted up to a smirk, as the man then approached him. Still smiling the young man then said.

"Here for the usual Kouga?"

Kouga rolled his eyes as he stopped before his acquaintance, "What do you think pup? Don't you have something else to do? Like roll over and play dead perhaps?" he scorned.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders lightly on the supposed insult as he pushed off against the wall and began to walk away, "Actually I do. But just a word of advice, you're going to need a new usual." He jeered as he raised his hand and departed.

Kouga didn't know what Inuyasha meant by what he just said, but he decided to brush it aside as he was just messing with him. Still whistling, he slid the doors open and skipped a step as he happily jumped inside the brothel, stretching his arm as he closed the shoji doors behind him. The onna that were in the occupied room were just beginning to settle down for today's business. Some even turned to watch the oblivious man dance into the room, as blissful as a child with a new toy. Others muttered to each other; while a certain few, more like one onna, smiled evilly next to her albino imotou as she had just filled in the latest news to her. She excused herself as she went to sit next to other prostitutes, mingling with a friendly chat just to get closer, so she could hear how the Ookami took the news.

Still making small talk, the ruby eyed onna continued to glance over to Ookami, who was at the moment, scanning the room for his woman. His cheery whistling came to a stop as his first reaction started to kick in. His eyes furrowed as he didn't find his onna goddess among the group, so he then turned to look for Ryuura for an explanation.

Hushing the chattering onna that were talking to her, she inclined her head to Ookami, who had just found Ryuura. The Kami leader had a grave face as he looked away from his friend to the onna, his azure irises meeting ruby red. She gave him a victorious smile when the look on his face grew darker. Turning away as Kouga then continued to persist his questioning, Ryuura placed an arm around Kouga and tried convincing him of the other onna that he had. Kagura's smile grew broader and wider as Kouga's suspicions were heightened and his anger began to grow. Pushing his arm away from him, Kouga was now complaining that his woman was the only girl he wanted and he paid good money to keep her his. He began to demand for her company, threatening that he'll take his business elsewhere, before Ryuura grew aggravated at the end.

Kagura counted down silently in her head as Kouga's loud raucous and commotion was muted for a minute as Ryuura then muttered quietly to him.

_Go._

"Kouga…"

_Shi._

"Don't take this the hard way, I appreciate your business and as my friend, I thank you…"

_San._

"What are you trying to say Ryuura? Spill it!"

_Ni._

"She's gone."

_Ichi._

Kouga was silent for a good second, before his eyes began to dilate and anger began to swell in him to the point he couldn't hold it back anymore. Kagura leaned back on the low table as she slowly sipped her morning tea, many pairs of eyes turning to Kouga as he then exploded.

"GONE?! How can she be _gone_?! Did you and your fucking asshole brothers screw up?! Go find her! Do whatever is possible to get her back, _now_!"

Ryuura's eyes burned in fiery as he then retorted, "I can't. She's been sold off."

This sentence just heightened and fueled Kouga's anger as he exclaimed, "You fucking asshole! How can she be sold off when I pay you triple the amount than that bitch is worth?! You got to be fucking shitting me! When did this happen? Get her back, I'll pay twice that amount that teme paid!"

Ryuura exhaled slowly as he propped his left elbow over his right arm, his left hand massaging his forehead as he then answered, "I just told you I can't. I lost her yesterday-"

Kouga's teeth bore as he growled at the man, leader of the Yakuza or not, he was going to get answers from this bastard if it was the last thing he did. Then suddenly, Inuyasha's words earlier began to repeat in his head. '…_you're going to need a new usual.' _His eyes widened as realization hit him when he remembered what yesterday was. Kouga was beyond mad now as he dared to grab Ryuura's kimono by the cuff and pulled him close, snarling in his face as he hissed.

"You…lost…_my…_Kagome…in…a….bet??"

Ryuura sighed heavily as a migraine started to beat against his head. This day was just getting worse by the second. He then glared back into Kouga's dark brown heated eyes as he snapped hotly.

"Maybe I did… what are you going to do about it?" his narrowed eyes challenged as seven familiar men then came around the two.

Kouga's grip continued to hold tight as he glanced to the side, a burly man young man bearing a large Banryū halberd sword behind him, his neck cracked as he twisted it to the side, his braided hair swinging with each twist. He then glanced to the other side and caught a glimpse of a more feminine man in a green yukata, his left hand on his waist while his other tightened his grip on his unique, retractable, curved sword that was held over his shoulder. He tilted his head and winked his green eye-shadowed eyelid at him. Kouga scowled as he then turned back to Ryuura, ignoring the other five men that were surrounding the two in a small circle. His eyes narrowed to slits as Ryuura gave him a look daring him to hurt him. Kouga didn't release him, but his temper lowered down a bit as he growled.

"At least tell me…who has her."

Ryuura raised an eyebrow as he curtly replied, "Tashio, Sesshomaru."

SKSKSK

After eating breakfast, Sesshomaru had excused himself, saying he had business to attend to. But before he left, he gave Kagome permission to do as she wished while he was out, besides cause trouble for him. Kagome answered in affirmative and began to wonder around the Western Lord's castle.

The building was certainly larger and bigger than hers, and definitely more stylish. She couldn't help but keep awing at the foreign items that came from the West. These items being, many hand stitched rugs, very fine porcelain, odd but impressing artistic paintings and sculptures. Other items were imported exotic flowers and trinkets from perhaps all the way from China. Yet, the castle remained traditional like as well, from the use of shoji doors, tatami flooring, beautiful koi pond scenery in the back, and more. Her eyes widened in delight when she came to the dojo.

The walls were equipped with many kinds of swords, varying from kendo bamboo swords, wooden swords, and sharp steal swords that also vary from longs swords such as jin tachi, ōdachi, nodachi, tachi, chisakatana, and wakizashi; to short swords such as tanto, aikuchi, yoroi toshi, and kawaiken. Also on the wall next to the katana were various weapons, such as shuriken varying from Bo Shuriken, Hira Shuriken, and Kurumaken, to yari that went from different kinds of su yari to kama yari. Kagome's eye twitched at all the different kinds of spears there was, she didn't even know half of them nor the fact they existed. And then next to that, Kagome's eyes bulged at the sight at how many kinds of arrows that was on display. She could feel an animated sweat drop forming as she wondered if wine is the only thing he collected.

Exhausted at all the weapons the collector possessed, she decided to retire from the dojo for now, and she would certainly come back later. For the mean time she resumed her journey through the halls of the castle, passing by many rooms that contained more foreign objects she never seen before, literature she never beheld, and the amount of wine she could ever witness.

Kagome's eyes twitched as she had found the cellar that contained his collection of wine. And he wasn't kidding when he said he collected wine from all over. There were wines here that were way older than the entire village people put together. Looking at the age at one of the bottles, her face began to fluster as she placed the wine bottle back slowly on the rack incase in might break.

"Chardonnay…Greece….1000 BC…"

Despite the fact of these old aged wines, her curiosity got the better of her as she explored and read each kind of wines that were stored. His collection was surprisingly neatly organized. The racks were stacked with wine bottles going by latest to most recent, all from different places and different kinds. Some of the bottles came from Europe such as France, Greece, Italy, Spain, Germany, and Portugal. Then there was some from the West Country. There were varieties kinds of wines. Apparently, those from Europe tended to be classified by region while as non-European wines were classified by grape like Pinot Noir, Merlot, and Chardonnay. There were many kinds of types of wines, besides red wine to her much surprise. There were country wines such as apple and elderberry wine, barely wine, ginger wine and even white wine…And then there were few sake bottles here and there.

Kagome shivered a felt a bit dizzy on her feet. With the combination of the room at 55 degrees, the dust from the wine bottles, and walking around in circles consuming all this information in her head, all this made her quite light headed. She decided to call it a day and look for an onsen to relax in. This thought made her a bit better as she left the cellar and resumed her tour, in search for the onsen.

In her search she noticed, the lack of servants in the halls. She pondered if he really enjoyed the solitude. Shrugging her shoulders, she entered a room which appeared to be his study room. Her eyes widened at the beauty of the majestic painting just above Sesshomaru's table, upon entering the room. There were two men, two women, and two little children; one child was a mere boy, and the other was just a baby covered in a shawl.

Starting from the top right, the eldest looking male gentlemen looked to be in his early 30s' in the painting. His long platinum hair glowed healthy over his shoulders as he wore a lengthy embroidered kimono that was both fancy, yet simple. The fabric looked to be expensive material as he stood quite aloof from the group, yet seemed quite close to the other people within the painting. The thing that caught her eye was the fact his smile seemed to warm her a bit as he stared whoever may view the picture.

The next male was between the two onna, this one was quite young. If she didn't know better, she would've expected him to be Sesshomaru himself. Yet, the domineering male stood with his arms crossed together. He held similarities as the man she knew, yet this one seemed more lively, sociable, and even rebellious, as he winked to his viewers. His simple dark kimono colors were less impressive than the first male's clothing, yet he still looked handsome nonetheless.

Next to him, the onna seemed to be like a female version of Sesshomaru. Her cool amber distant look enraptured her as she stood like a high lady-like fashion, in her Kurotomesode. The black kimono really suited her as a high-statue woman and in looks as it brought out the silver tresses that gently framed her pale beautiful face. The onna beside her on the other hand, was rougher than the first onna. She stood, looking sideways in the picture, her long ink black hair covering her figure, while her raised hand held up a small fan that covered the lower part of her face. Her oddly grayish eyes seemed alluring as she stared back at her as if to tempt her.

Now the little boy seemed the most humorous and saddest among the people. Standing in front of the adults, in his little formal traditional kimono, he had a look of disgust and annoyance as he held the wrapped child in his arms. His eyes not even reaching the viewer as his molten golden irises looked away. His short silver hair covered most of his face, as if he didn't want to be there.

Kagome didn't know whether she found it odd that such a picture existed or funny that Sesshomaru had such an unique family portrait.

Sighing, Kagome then left the room as she found her tour coming to a close. She was surprised to have learned so much about the man that has saved her, without him even talking about it. But then again, he wasn't much of the talker about his personal life unlike her.

Finally finding the onsen in a room close by the study room, she quickly undressed, headed outside, and slipped inside the hot water, allowing the warm moisture to ease her pains and aches. She sank deeper into the spring, until her head was just about to submerge into the water. Her back rested against the side of spring while her head lay just above the water, allowing her to look up to the sunny clear sky. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she bathed in content.

Has the sun always been this warm?

She hummed and pondered as her eyes drifted to a close. Her mind flashing of the things she saw today and the amount of questions now building.

'_If he lives alone in this castle, where are those other people in the picture?' 'He carried a baby in his arms…does he have a brother?' 'Who was were those other people?' 'One of the couples, have to be his parents…I wonder which one….' 'And if one of them were, who were the other two?'_

Her mind sank deeper and deeper into a trance. She felt so warm and her mind was becoming foggy. She sighed happily and wished this could last forever. Kagome was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, though it was getting darker, the light fading from her, she felt safe for some reason. Her light growing dimmer each second as a little bubbles were emitted from her. Warm substance kept submerging her deeper into that darkness and she couldn't get out. She knew this was too good to be true. This warmness engulfing her, she didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She had to break free.

Struggling, she tried to reach for the light. The light began to grow stronger as she tried to run to it. But before she could reach that light, darkness spread over that light, halting her destination. That darkness figure looked so familiar…Her eyes widened and she screamed.

Gasping for air, Kagome found herself on the ground, out of the onsen. Her naked figure was still warm and tingling from just being in the spring. Her lips felt warm as well. She subconsciously reached for her lips before she noticed another presence.

Turning her head, another drenched figure was kneeling at her side; silver hair strands dripping of water as the figure panted, crouched down on the ground.

Her eyes widened as she then sat up quickly and looked around confused.

What had just happened? When did he get here?

Then a low voice rumbled.

"I told you to stay out of trouble."

Kagome turned her head away and bowed her head in embarrassment as she realized what just happened. Not only did she fall asleep in the onsen, she almost drowned in it! And _he_ had to save her _again_!

"Gomen…I just-"

"Never mind, just go get dressed." He hissed.

Kagome bit her lip to retain her anger. She was grateful he came and saved her, but he didn't have to be so cold. She quietly stood up and began walking to the shoji door that led back inside. Before she reached the door, she secretly glanced back. Though he wasn't looking at her, she could've sworn she saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

Her anger faded as she smiled and walked out of the onsen.

SKSKSK

Meanwhile, an afternoon lunch was just settling elsewhere, while this transition with the couple occurred.

Beautiful soft pink lips sipped a fine porcelain tea cup, as his hands held the cup close to his mouth. After taking in a considerable amount, he moved his tea cup away from his lips and just above his low table. He ignored the delicious delicacies before him as his attention was averted to the growing afternoon sun. His silver hair gently blew to the side, becoming a nuisance, as he pushed the tiresome strands behind his ear.

Yet, despite this quiet lonesome lunch, the elder man smiled as the wind picked up a little speed into the room, causing a flutter at his table. A single piece of wrapped up scroll was one of these items as it was wedged between a bowl and the table. The wind had unraveled the scroll once more, revealing the few words that were contained in the message to him.

_A storm is brewing_

_Beware of Wind, Earth, Fire, Water_

_Silver made His move…_

**Dictionary**

Onna-Woman

Kami-God

Imotou-little sister

Otou-father

Teme-batard

Hime-princess

Iie-no

Hai-Yes

Hontou ni-Really

Arigatou-thank you

Gomen nasai-I'm sorry

Dooshite-Why

Nani-What

Shoji-paper door/ screen

Tatami-wooden flooring

Onsen-hot spring

Tadakimasu- "Thanks for the food/ I receive"

Go, shi, san, ni, ichi- Five, four, three, two, one

**Break Skit**

_DG: Okay, so there have been some slight delays in my writing, but I got another chapter in nonetheless_

_Kag: Plays Crisis Core: Yes! Level up!! _

_DG: OoO!! Let me play!! : whines: _

_Kag: Nu uh! I just got to Sephiroth! : keeps away:_

_DG: Mou!! Kagome!! _

_Sess: slices the PSP and sits away from the two: _

_DG/Kag: O O …._

_Everyone: silence: _

_DG: You're paying for that. _

A/N: Alright a lot of Japanese terms that I wasn't about to put up there and not explain. First off, the game between Sesshomaru and Ryuura is called Cho-han bakuchi. This is a common Yakuza game where there can be more than two players, the objective of the game is that the dealer shakes the two six-sided dice in a bamboo bowl and then hides the results from the dice on the ground to prevent cheating. The players call out with cho or han; cho meaning even and han meaning odd. The results then determine the winner and the money is split to the rightful callers of the either former or the latter. When Kagura takes off her right arm of her top, this traditionally prevents cheating, as the male dealers take off their shirts. This example can be found on one of the Samurai Champloo episodes.

Next, are all these god damn weapons that belong to Sesshomaru. Yes, not only is he a wine collector, but possibly a weapons fanatic. Beginning with the katana, the katana mentioned are types of swords, from nodachi to wakizashi are swords lengthen from 90 cm down to 55 cm. An example of this kind is Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth, his sword which I heard was a nodachi, a 90 cm. And then we have tanto to kwaiken which lengthens from 41 to 8 cm. The next weapons, shuriken, are just types of shuriken-Bo(stick), Hira(flat), kurumaken(wheel). And then finally, the yari, which means spear. There were a LOT of kinds of su yari (simple spear) and kama yari (sickle spears), which I did _not_ want to mention. It is as if, you couldn't get enough Japanese weapon names. Lol.

Ok, a few other things to mention before I forget, tamagoyaki is a rolled omelet; and natto is fermented soy beans that you can put on steam rice and eat with rice together. Also, a kurotomesode is a black formal kimono that are used by married women; mostly used by mothers of the bride and groom in a wedding. And, the "haiku" that I tried making up, lol, was by me. Sorry, if it sounds choppy, I was just writing whatever I could by sounding out words and counting out the syllables with my fingers. Lol! The message in the end was haiku too. : wink:

Oh yea, also about that yen issue. It's not accurately correct, but what can I do; back then yen was just starting out so it was defined by troy ounces and grams to determine the value, I'm guessing? I really don't know how they weighed it back then, so don't mind Kyoura's way. : Sweat drop: 1.5 grams of pure gold is worth 4715 modern yen, as said by wikipedia? Hahaa, I know, wikipedia isn't always true. But I'm just using it as a reference folks. So, what's the amount of US dollars for that? Mmm, the dollar by 2002 was about ¥134 so multiplying 134 by 4715, is about 631,810 US dollars. Sugoi… O O;;

Umm what else? Ah, forgive me if I got things confusing with the wine information. I'm obviously not a wine expert, so I tried getting some reference on wikipedia. Sad I know, but the information there was somewhat of a help, so if you want you can research that and help me out if I got things mixed up.

Now for a little rambling, if you kindly stick around and read…I was obviously planning to make this one long chapter for Sess/Kag and I really wanted to put a lemon and all this other crap in it, but the chapter was getting more lengthy than intended, with the gambling scene and some details on Sesshomaru's hobbies. So, I decided to cut this chapter in half. It actually makes better sense to do so, I don't think I like making Kagome have sex with Sesshomaru as soon as she gets out; it would go against her will. But I promise, in the next chapter, I plan to have many lemon scenes between the two, once the progression gets further into the story of course. Oh lord…the story just got longer, lmao. Alright, I think that's about another page of rambling and trying to clear of some things. If you have any questions or concerns, just let me know and I'll respond ASAP. And of course, REVIEW!! Ja matta minna!


End file.
